Como Criar a los Hijos
by FeNiXD
Summary: Porque nadie te enseña a cuidar a tus hijos, acompaña al matrimonio Toshino y sus intentos por criar a su pequeña
1. Así son los niños

**Como Criar a los Hijos**

 **Capítulo 1: Así son los niños**

Ayano había llegado algo cansada de trabajar ya que ser una exitosa abogada no era nada fácil (todos ponen que es una abogada, no sé por qué, y dije porque no), al entrar a su casa pudo notar algo de ropa tirada en el suelo, ropa muy pequeña, suspiro al darse cuenta de que se trataba

Con un poco de pereza recogía las prendas mientras avanzaba, al llegar al pasillo principal escucho unos gritos de su habitación no pudo resistir dar una pequeña sonrisa al saber quiénes eran las responsables

– Kaori baja de allí y obedece – Kyoko intentaba regañar a una pequeña de 4 años que saltaba felizmente en la cama teniendo solo como prenda un delgado blusón que se usaba debajo de la ropa, de un hermoso cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta con el que era el moño de Kyoko y unos ojos color violeta tan brillantes que enternecían hasta al más rudo

– pero papi quiero seguir jugando –

– ya te dije que no me digas así, también soy tu madre – dijo un poco alterada por cómo fue llamada

Sin que las rubias se dieran cuenta una figura recargada en el marco de la puesta las observaba con una sonrisa

– Rápido Kaori tienes que tomar un baño antes de que Ayano regrese –

– Creí que esta vez sí lo lograrías antes de que regresara – la voz de la mencionada hizo que Kyoko saltara de sorpresa

– Mami – la pequeña salto hacia su madre para darle un gran abrazo de bienvenida – Okaeri –

– tadaima – dijo correspondiendo el gesto para luego sonreír viéndose a los ojos

– Ayano porque tan temprano – Kyoko que no sabía dónde esconderse decidió saludarla

– ¿Temprano? Kyoko son más de las 6 es algo tarde Kaori ya debería haber tomado su baño –

– lo sé pero… –

– sin peros, debes ser responsable y… – intento regañar a su esposa pero fue silenciada por un beso de esta

– también te extrañe – la gran sonrisa que le mostro hizo que la Tsundere se sonrojara

– Baka –

El matrimonio Toshino llevaba felizmente unido por casi más de 5 años y gracias a su amor lograron dar vida a Toshino Kaori la luz de los ojos de las jóvenes madres, siendo hiperactiva al igual que Kyoko pero muy inteligente y responsable como Ayano

– no creas que te salvaras Kyoko, ¿Por qué? Kaori no ha tomado su baño – le regaño la peli violeta bajando a la niña de sus brazos

– no es mi culpa que tu hija no acate ordenes –

– También es tu hija así que deberías tener un poco de control sobre ella –

– no hay pruebas de que sea mi hija no parece en nada a mi – Kyoko algo molesta hizo un gesto de enfado cruzándose de brazos

– _se parecen mas de lo que crees –_ pensó Ayano viendo como Kaori posaba igual que Kyoko solo para burlarse – bueno que se le va a hacer, tenemos que hacer que tome un baño –

– Buena suerte intentándolo – Kyoko puso sus manos en las caderas creyendo la clase de hija que tenia

– Kaori – Ayano llamo gentilmente a su hija mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a su altura la pequeña solo la miro con la mueca de poner su labio superior arriba del inferior (no sé si se entienda pero en como un puchero) – ¿quieres tomar un baño con mami? –

Kaori se sonrojo y mostro una gran sonrisa al puro estilo de la rubia mayor – _es como verte en el espejo Kyoko_ –

Madre e hija caminaban felizmente rumbo al cuarto de baño, Ayano volteo a ver a su esposa con una sonrisa de superioridad, aunque para la rubia era muy bonita, Kyoko abrió la boca frente a la humillación que le hizo su propia sangre, solo le quedaba resignarse sabía que así eran los niños y tenía que aprender a tratar con ello o morir en el intento

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola amigos estoy algo nerviosa ya que es mi primer fic de Yuru Yuri pero llevo siendo fan desde la primera temporada y hasta hoy me anime a hacer un fic de mi pareja favorita**

 **La historia se centrara de la vida de este matrimonio pero también saldrán los demás personajes y como en Yuru Yuri no hay hombres creo que es algo "lógico" que puedan tener hijos eso creo yo**

 **Comentarios, dudas, cualquier pregunta, alguna sugerencia, algo que quiera que salga en el fic, alguna situación, también pueden dar sugerencias de parejas (fuera ayano y kyoko) y si quieren que tengan hijos, cuantos quieren, sus apariencias y sus nombres, estoy abierta a peticiones**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	2. Pesadilla

**Capítulo 2: Pesadilla**

Una linda y acogedora casa se encontraba en silencio ya que eran las tres de la mañana y es normal para muchos dormir

En la habitación matrimonial se encontraban Kyoko y Ayano dormidas, la rubia aferrando a su mujer posesivamente en un abrazo mientras que esta sólo aceptaba el afecto acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposa

Nada podía romper esa paz que tenía la pareja, nada sólo el sonido unos golpecitos en la puerta

Ayano se removió en su lugar a lo que Kyoko se quejó mientras la apretaba más contra ella

\- Kyoko alguien toca - dijo intentando quitarse el sueño

\- dile que regrese mañana -

Ayano sabía que estando en esa posición no se podría zafar del agarre de su rubia, tampoco que quisiera zafarse, pero también con su experiencia sabía cómo liberarse

Con dulzura se acercó al cuello y empezó a darle pequeños besos haciendo un camino a su oreja

\- Kyoko - llamó con amor a lo que la mangaka sonrió

\- Ayano aquí no - se rio entre sueños

\- amor, despierta ¿acaso no quieres? - continuando su ataque de besos logró que Kyoko despertará del todo

\- Si no hay más remedio - se levantó y abrió las manos - ven aquí Ayano -

Pero Ayano la ignoro y fue directo a la puerta de su cuarto para recibir a su pequeña hija con su medusa de peluche (namori está en todas partes) en brazos mirando el suelo

\- que pasa cielo - Ayano pregunto con amor maternal

\- nada es sólo que. .. - volteo a ver por sobre el hombro de su madre y pudo captar a Kyoko que también la veía con aires preocupados, la niña sólo volteo la cara sonrojada

\- vamos Kaori que te sucede - ahora era el turno de la rubia en preguntar

\- ya dije que nada -

Kyoko reconocía esa forma de ser eso era orgullo y no sólo eso era el orgullo de Ayano, a lo que su conclusión fue que su hija era una Tsundere como su madre, lo bueno que ella sabía cómo lidiar con ellas

\- bueno, entonces si no pasa nada entonces, ¿ya puedes regresar a dormir no? -

La niña sólo se tensó y su sonrojo se hizo más visible

\- no es que me pase nada. ... -

\- entonces ve a tu cuarto -

\- Kyoko lee el ambiente por favor - Ayano que se había quedado callada viendo los intentos inútiles de Kyoko de saber que tenía su hija tuvo que interrumpir - Kaori puedes decírmelo, puedes confiar en mi -

La pequeña sabía que podía decirle todo, era su mami de quien hablamos, pero también sabía cómo era su papi y lo inmadura que era y suponía que al decir su problema sólo ganaría burlas de ella

Ayano sospechaba que era lo que pasaba, esta era una de las muchas veces que su hija no quería decir sus miedos y problemas enfrente a Kyoko, no era por desconfianza, más bien comprendía por vivencia propia lo burlona que su esposa podría llegar a ser y lo sensible que era Kaori, pero en estas situaciones pensaba que su hija mal interpretaba las burlas de Kyoko pensando que la trata con inferioridad, los que conocían a la rubia mayor sabían que ella solo quiere restarle importancia al asunto para que lo malo se olvide, pero su hija creía que era decepción y eso es lo que menos quería recibir de Kyoko, para los ojos de Kaori su papi era la persona más valiente e increíble de todas, su bebé quería aspirar a ser como ella, Kyoko era su héroe y creía que mostrando debilidad nunca alcanzaría su meta de enorgullecerla

Con la situación asimilada Ayano volteo a ver a su esposa dándole una mirada de "es tu oportunidad", "confió en ti" y "no lo arruines" a lo que la susodicha sólo asintió comprendiendo casi la situación

\- Kaori-chan, tuviste una pesadilla - hablaba Kyoko con una sonrisa que marcaba todo su amor maternal, pero sólo atinó a asustar a su hija

\- que le sucede a papi, me da miedo - la niña se protegió atrás de las piernas de la peli violeta mientras que a sus madres les salía una gota en la sien

\- _¿y ahora qué?_ \- le preguntaba a Ayano con la mirada

\- _no sé, sólo empeoraste las cosas_ -

Vieron como la niña se aferraba más a las piernas de Ayano ambas sonrieron enternecidas

\- tienes razón - Kyoko llamaba la atención de su hija - yo no soy así, pero sabes algo - la niña la volteo a ver - es normal tener miedo, todo el mundo los tiene, también nosotras -

\- tú también mami - Kaori le pregunto a Ayano subiendo la mirada

\- claro que sí, cielo también he tenido miedo -

La niña volteo a ver a su papi haciendo la pregunta con la mirada

\- yo también tengo miedos, como el miedo a que se termine el ron con pasas o que se acabe Mirakurun - Ayano y Kaori se preguntaban como ese anime aún siga al aire - pero mi mayor miedo… – la rubia hizo una pausa – …es perderlas a ambas - vieron con sorpresa a lo que decía - no me puedo imaginar una vida sin ustedes -

A las palabras de Kyoko las chicas sólo se sonrojaron, Ayano aunque ya debería a verse acostumbrado ella se sigue sonrojando a todo gesto lindo que la rubia hace por ella

Kaori viendo un lado nuevo de su papi aún sonrojada se acercó a la cama acomodándose a un lado de Kyoko

\- ¿pue...puedo dormir con ustedes? - con la cobija se tapó su carita para que no vean que su sonrojo aumento

\- claro -

Con esto dicho Ayano apagó la luz situándose en su lugar de la cama quedando su hija en medio de ambas, era muy tarde y estaban cansadas

\- y aquí entre nosotras Kaori, ¿cuál fue tu pesadilla? - dijo con un deje de burla en su tono de voz que aunque no lo dijera le encantaba burlarse de sus dos mujeres

\- Kyoko ya contrólate -

\- ¿que?, Apuesto a que debe ser por los payasos otra vez ¿o no Kaori? - pregunto sonriendo pero al no recibir respuesta ambas bajaron la vista para ver a su hija en un profundo sueño

\- esta rendida - dijo Ayano quitándole unos mechones rubios y acomodándolos detrás de su oreja

Kyoko enternecida por su pequeña no pudo más que pegar su frente con la de su hija

\- te amo mi niña - Ayano se apoyó en su mano derecha para ver lo maternal que era Kyoko con Kaori - ¿qué sucede Ayano? -

\- nada, sólo veía el gran Otosan que eres - la peli violeta se burlaba de su esposa mientras se acomodada y colocaba su cabeza en su almohada girando sobre su costado derecho para ver a su bebé dormir

\- a ti también te amo Ayano - anunció Kyoko restándole importancia a la burla, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en su esposa

\- eso ya lo sé Toshino Kyoko -

Algunas cosas nunca cambian

 **Continuara** **…**

 **Y regreso con otro capitulo, puede que se les haga prontas las subidas pero esque tengo mucho material de donde sacar y con esta cabeza que tengo cada cosa que veo o sucede hace que se me ocurran muchas situaciones**

 **Bien, ya he recibido una que otra propuesta para las otras chicas y las estoy tomando en cuenta, aunque me gustarías que me ayudaran más saben que estoy a su disposición, gracias a Yoya-chan (que creo que es la admi de yuru ruri word) y a HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS por sus comentarios**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	3. Reencuentro

Lo siento por no subir capitulo pero me enferme el sábado y el domingo fui a ver la segunda temporada de love live en Cinemex y me quede más tiempo porque sin que fuera planeado nos pusieron la película de love live y fue increíble enserio, creo que fuimos los primeros en verla en cine dentro de México, la película merecedora de un Oscar, quitando eso de lado, Gracias a todos por escribir, ahora comenzaré a resolver dudas con capítulos así que esperen unas cuantas sorpresas

 **Capítulo 3:** **Reencuentro**

\- Kyoko, Kaori bajen ya que no tardan en llegar - gritaba Ayano desde la planta baja mientras se quitaba el mandil de cocina mostrando un lindo conjunto de de una blusa de manga larga Blanca sin ninguna decoración y una falda violeta sencilla, mostrando sus largas y delgadas piernas sin ningunas medias sólo las pantuflas para la casa

\- ya vamos Ayano -

Escucho el grito de su esposa desde la habitación de Kaori, de seguro se ayudaban a arreglarse

\- bien Kaori, ya estás lista - Kyoko acomodó a su hija frente al espejo mostrando el lindo vestido blanco con mangas largas, de botones y con un moño rojo en el cuello y finalizaba con falda roja, la rubia menor sonrió a su apariencia, Kyoko al verla así le recordaba sus tiempos de pequeña - ¿que te parece? -

\- me encanta papi -

\- y yo ¿como me veo? - la rubia mayor pregunto dando una vuelta en su mismo eje mostrando un suéter de botones café claro y unos shorts guinda usaba unas medias negras hasta debajo de la rodilla

\- bien, como al estilo de papá - contestó Kaori haciendo que su madre considerará cambiarse a algo más femenino pero su hija la saco de su trance jalandola hacia el piso de abajo

\- al fin bajan - ambas rubias al ver a Ayano así vestida tuvieron la misma reacción

\- te vez hermosa mami - Kaori le dio un abrazo al cual correspondió

\- gracias amor, tu también estás bellísima - la peli morada volteo a ver a su esposa

\- piensas estar así...toda la noche - Kyoko hablo confundida

\- claro para eso me arreglé - no supo que pasaba sólo vio a Kyoko subir y bajar las escaleras a una velocidad inhumana con un abrigo colocandoselo a Ayano en los hombros

\- No te lo quites en toda la noche - hablo un poco agitada por la carrera

\- que te sucede Kyoko -

\- no dejaré que alguien te vea así -

\- estás exagerando -

\- es normal que no quiera miradas en mi esposa cuando está así de hermosa - la rubia se recuperaba de su cansancio mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Ayano se sonrojo al cumplido sincero de su esposa, por más que no quisiera admitirlo Kyoko era una de las personas más celosas del planeta y lo había demostrado en mas de una ocasión, la peli morada sonrió le encantaba cuando la rubia se ponía así

Después de un rato y cumplir los caprichos de Kyoko y hacer que Ayano se quedará con el abrigo el timbre de la puerta sonó

\- yo atiendo - dijo Kaori corriendo hacia la puerta - Bienvenido... - la niña se quedó muda al notar a los invitados

\- Kaori ¿quién es? - hablo Kyoko yendo hacia la puerta con su hija - o chicas pasen -

Entraron 7 personas a la sala de estar, 4 grandes y tres pequeñas

\- perdone las molestias -

Ayano también se acercó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kaori

\- chicas, bienvenidas, llegaron juntas - pregunto la peli morada tomando a Kaori de los hombros

\- Si, nos encontramos por la esquina - hablaba Yui quien seguía igual de siempre mientras sostenía de la mano a una pequeña niña de cuatro años cabello negro un poco debajo de los hombros y con unos bonitos ojos color verde agua, por alguna razón tenía una bendita en la mejilla

\- nos sorprendió mucho, no nos hemos visto en un tiempo sepáis - Akari ya con el cabello largo pero aún con su peinado tenía de la mano a una niña de cabello corto y de color rojo con unos tiernos ojos color azul fuerte

– es verdad, desde el segundo cumpleaños de las gemelas – Ayano se acercó a Chitose que seguía igual, ella tenía cargada a una niña de 3 años cabello corto de color rojo y unos ojos igual de intensidad rojiza – ella debe de ser Hikari-chan – le sonrió a la pequeña siendo correspondida con una igual – y la linda de ojos azules es Hikaru-chan – ahora se agacho viendo a la niña que solo se le quedaba viendo un poco confundida

– y ahora que le sucedió a Yu-chan – pregunto Kyoko viendo a la pequeña hija de Yui – no me digas que Chinatsu-chan golpea a esta pobre criatura –

– muy gracioso sempai – contesto la peli rosa un poco molesta a lo que Yui sonrió

– Fue una pequeña caída de un árbol, nada grave – la niña se sonrojo y jugo con la falda de su vestido azul

– porque no me sorprende – dijo Ayano acercándose a la niña

– Yui fue muy salvaje en su infancia – se burlaba la rubia a recordarlo

– no hablemos de mi Kyoko – Yui guardo silencio viendo a la pequeña rubia que se aferraba a las piernas de Kyoko – Oh, Kaori-chan –

– Kaori-chan no te vi – al ver a la peli rosa acercarse la niña se esconde más detrás de su madre temblando

– se nota que mi Kaori sabe notar cuando algo está mal – se burlaba Kyoko sabiendo cómo era Chinatsu en sus días de secundaria

– bueno que no se hable más, pasemos a la mesa la cena esta lista – decía Ayano a sus amigas para festejar su reunión

Al paso de la cena, las chicas se fueron poniendo al corriente con los dos años que no se vieron en su vida

\- Ayano-chan no tienes calor - Chitose le pregunto a su amiga viéndola en abrigo

\- un poco es sólo que... - fue silenciada ya que su esposa poso su brazo sobe sus hombros a lo que todas comprendieron

\- sigues siendo una celosa empedernida Kyoko-chan - hablo Akari sabiendo en la nueva faceta que creo su amiga al estar con Ayano

\- no seas tan dura con Ayano-San - decía Chinatsu viendo el estado de la situación

– y que cuentan Yui – Kyoko quería seguir con la platica ignorando lo que las demás decían, Yui sólo sonrio

– pues estar en Tokio es muy bonito en esta época del año – en los años que llevaba casada con Chinatsu tuvieron a una linda niña de nombre Yu que era la viva imagen y personalidad de Yui, cuando su hija cumplió dos años Yui recibió un ascenso por lo que tuvo que irse a vivir a Tokio donde han pasado los últimos años

– sigo pensando porque te fuiste Yui, te extraño – le dijo Kyoko con sincera tristeza pero aun con su tono de broma

\- creo que la siguiente noticia te gustará sempai - hablo Chinatsu mientras le limpiaba la boca a Yu, se notaba que había cambiado un poco gracias a la maternidad

\- a que se refieren -

\- me volvieron a ascender - empezaba a hablar la peli negra recibiendo halagos de todos - pero eso no es todo, gracias a eso puedo escoger mi lugar de trabajo así que dentro de unas semanas nos tendrán de vuelta por aquí, por favor cuiden de nosotros - por tanta felicidad Kyoko derrumbó a su amiga de la silla en un enorme abrazo

Unos minutos pasaron para que la euforia cesará un poco

\- y que hay de ustedes Chitose, Akari-san - ahora era turno de Ayano en preguntar

\- pues estoy apunto de sacar mi nueva novela a la luz - contestó Chitose, gracias a todas las experiencias de su vida y su dramática imaginación se convirtió en novelista, con el tiempo se casó con Akari y dieron vida a un par de gemelas que ahora tienen 3 años y sus personalidades son muy idénticas la única forma de reconocerlas eran gracias a su tonalidad de ojos

\- se que será un gran libro, tienes una gran imaginación - Yui no dudo en hablar

\- yo aún sigo de consejera y en unos días me asignaran en una escuela para niños -

\- consejera de perdida de presencia, no se porque pero te queda - Kyoko se burlaba de su amiga la cual también se rió eso ya era costumbre pero sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención

\- ahora les toca a ustedes, por la forma en la que están creo que son una familia muy unida - hablo Yui presenciando con una sonrisa la escena, Kaori estaba sentada en medio de sus madres, Ayano a un lado de su hija le limpiaba la mejilla cuidadosamente, mientras que Kyoko le ayudaba a tomar su refresco para que no lo tirara - Si siguen así la van a mimar -

\- mira quien lo dice Yui - ahora Kyoko reclamaba viendo a su amiga de la infancia manteniendo a su hija sentada en sus piernas mientras comía

\- te atraparon Yui-San - Chitose era la que se burlaba ahora

\- bueno que se le puede hacer - hablo Ayano - somos unas madres protectoras -

\- hablando de madres protectoras - preguntaba Akari - donde están Sakuraco-chan y Himawari-chan -

\- nos hablaron en la tarde, dijeron que el vuelo de regreso se retrasó así que decidieron tomar otro día de vacaciones en Kyoto para que las niñas no se cansaran - era la peli morada quien respondía la pregunta bajando a Kaori de su asiento para niños para que jugará con sus amigas

\- quien diría que Sakurako y Himawari estuvieran juntas - ahora era Chinatsu quien hablaba - una agente de viajes y una maestra es algo extraño -

\- pero se notaba que desde antes de la secundaria había algo más que una amistad/rivalidad - Chitose contestaba a eso con la verdad pues quien no se daba cuenta de eso

\- además tuvieron a Saki que es la más grande - hablaba Yui - son las que han estado más tiempo juntas de todas nosotras -

\- oye ella es de la edad de Kaori y Yu, no se ganan con tanto - se quejaba Kyoko por alguna razón le molestaba que desde pequeñas sabían que estarían juntas a diferencia de las demás (gracias a namori) - además Himeji-chan es la más joven de todas, así que también se retrasaron -

\- también sólo es más joven que las gemelas por unos meses así que no nos ganan por tanto, ellas tampoco se quedan atrás - la peli negra entendía el punto de su amiga de la infancia

Como habían dicho el matrimonio Oomuro fue el primero en formalizarse y también el primero en traer a la vida a una niña, nombrada Saki era la viva imagen de Himawari de cabello azul y ojos color cafés como Sakurako y también teniendo la personalidad de esta última una chiquilla incontrolable, sin planearlo pero también con mucha dicha dieron a luz un año después a lo que sería la última de las niñas del grupo, Himeji, de cabello Castaño claro y ojos dorados era la imagen misma del orden y la elegancia pues como Himawari la niña era muy tranquila y educada, lo que le daba en nombre el ser una digna hermana mayor la cual no era

Al paso de la velada las adultas se trasladaron a la sala de estar mientras tomaban el té, siguiendo hablando de sus vivencias

\- ahora si, como les va a ustedes - Yui pregunto mientras se sentaba

\- pues yo sigo con mi manga y cada dos semanas puedo notar que sube su popularidad, también me han escogido para hacer el manga spin-off de mirakurun - decía Kyoko muy emocionada por estar cumpliendo sus sueños

\- y yo sigo en el negocio familiar, me encanta ser abogada - contestaba Ayano llegando con una bandeja de galletas y sin su abrigo

\- me alegro Ayano-chan - contestó Chitose con una sonrisa

\- oye donde lo dejaste - la rubia le reclamaba a Ayano a lo que Yui le decía que ya lo dejará por la paz

\- y cuando regresan Yui-San - Ayano preguntaba a sus viejas amigas ignorando los reclamos de su esposa

\- todo depende del papeleo y los arreglos, esperamos que sea antes de que Yu inicie la escuela -

\- es verdad la tendrás que trasladar a la escuela de Kaori y Saki-chan - Kyoko la interrumpió muy animada olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento - tienen que revivir su amistad que quedó hace dos años -

\- haces que suene muy triste Kyoko-sempai - la peli Rosa le mencionó a la rubia

\- además creo que esa amistad nunca se perdió - Ayano hablo llamando la atención de todas las chicas haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza mostrándoles lo que sus pequeñas estaban haciendo

Sus hijas estaban sentadas en el piso por un lado de la sala dibujando en unas hojas de papel, que tal vez Kaori les había dado, riendo y compartiendo sus dibujos entre ellas

\- su amistad es natural - Chitose rompió el silencio que se había creado al ver a las niñas

\- es normal - Kyoko con la mirada puesta en su hija hablo - son nuestras hijas de quienes hablamos -

Todas sonrieron sabiendo a lo que se refería, esa amistad de años que nunca aun seguiría por mucho tiempo, de momento se sorprendieron cuando Kaori de la nada saco una caja Rosa he hizo que las demás niñas metieran sus papeles para empezar a revólver

\- se nota que si es tu hija Kyoko-chan - era hora de que Akari se burlara de su amiga por los recuerdos con esa caja

– mas aun me sorprende que aun tengas esa caja – Yui decía sorprendida, esa caja nunca muere

Al caer más la noche ya era hora de despedirse

\- ¿tienen que irse tan pronto? - Ayano preguntaba un poco triste

\- las niñas ya están agotadas - mencionó Chitose cargando a una de sus hijas mientras Akari y Chinatsu salian con sus hijas en brazos

\- además nuestro abuelo sale mañana temprano - ahora era Yui la que hablaba

\- será mejor así, no queremos que se desvelen y que pierdan su vuelo -

\- tienen que irse rápido para regresar rápido - Kyoko se unió a su conversación posando su brazo en la cintura de Ayano - ¿No es asi, Yui? - le dio una sonrisa a lo Kyoko

\- tienes razón Kyoko - todas se despidieron y con un último gesto de adiós con la mano Yui iba a cerrar la puerta pero se regresó por algo - casi lo olvidaba - llamó la atención de la pareja quienes la voltearon a ver - te vez muy bien Ayano que bueno que te quitaste el abrigo - al decir eso cerró rápidamente

Ayano sonrió divertida sabiendo lo que Yui quería hacer, le encantaba molestar a su esposa, volteo a era a Kyoko a su lado para ver un semblante sombrío en su cara

\- Kyoko...? -

– creo que iré un poco a fuera – la peli morada sabia a lo que se refería y la tomo de la mano

– Kyoko espera un poco no hagas una tontería – la jalaba con fuerza pero sabía lo terca que era su mujer

– déjame ir Ayano solo quiero hablar con ellas un poco más – se escuchó un carro arrancando afuera de la casa, la rubia salió con velocidad viendo cómo se iba el vehículo de las Akasa - ME LAS PAGARAS YUI – grito la rubia exageradamente en medio de la calle

Es verdad Kyoko es….una celosa empedernida

 **Continuara**

Gracias a todos los que comentan y seguir esta humilde historia, no sé cómo quedo al final fue el capítulo que más me tarde y el que más cambios tubo así que espero que este bien

Me encanta el trabajo que hace Yoya-chan en su página soy su fan

¿Más dudas?, alguna explicación más a fondo, no sé ustedes pídanmelo, acepto sugerencias

Nos leemos pronto


	4. Día en cama

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, le iba a traer un capítulo de todo lo que paso en el pasado pero me enferme y amanecí mal y por eso este capítulo que ya que no me dejaban hacer nada solo se me ocurrió escribir algo, espero que les guste y no quede mal por culpa de mis delirios

 **Capítulo 4: Día en cama**

Al abrir los ojos Ayano sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas no podía levantarse, le dolía el cuerpo y la garganta, el pecho y la nariz los sentía congestionado, claramente pudo escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se abría para ella el ruido le retumbaba en la cabeza

\- mami, tengo que ir a la escuela - la pequeña Kaori a un lado de la cama llamaba a sus madres

Kyoko se removió en su lugar moviendo su mano para ver si Ayano ya se había despertado para su sorpresa su esposa aún seguía en cama extraño a esta hora ella ya estaba lista para llevar a Kaori a clases y ella ir a su trabajo, algo no estaba bien

\- Ayano ¿estás bien? - se sentó en la cama la rubia mayor y se acomodó para ver cómo se encontraba su esposa

\- sólo estoy un poco mareada - se levantó con cuidado pero callo de nuevo en su almohada asustando a las rubias

\- ¿Ayano que te pasa? -

\- ¿mami te encuentras bien? -

\- veamos - Kyoko puso su mano en la frente de su esposa - no tienes fiebre, pero tú voz no se oye muy bien y se nota que estas débil, debe de ser sólo una infección -

\- ¿qué aremos papi? - preguntaba la niña con verdadera preocupación en sus ojos

\- primero lo primero - hablaba la mangaka levantándose de la cama - tenemos que arreglarte para que vayas a la escuela, no queremos que llegues tarde -

\- pero quiero cuidar a mami -

\- tranquila mami no se moverá de aquí -

\- espera Kyoko, tengo que ir a trabajar - se quejaba Ayano intentando levantarse sin mucho éxito

\- estas muy débil para ir hoy, llamaré a tu padre para decirle tu condición, así que relájate - hablaba Kyoko teniendo todo planeado - bien sin más que decir, vamos Kaori que se hace tarde - vio su reloj de pulsera - pero si es tardísimo tenemos que apurarnos - a toda velocidad salió de su recámara tomando a su hija en brazos y dejando sola a la Tsundere

Ayano en vez de descansar estaba preocupada, no por ella si no por su esposa e hija que hacían mucho ruido, se escuchaba unos grandes estruendos, cosas cayendo o tropezones, por más que quisiera no se podía relajar, que sucedería sin ella

Un rato después las cosas se calmaron, lo que era peor, conociendo a las rubias era mejor saber con el ruido lo que estaba pasando pero estando todo en silencio no sabía lo que esas dos hacían

Sin poder dormir por la paz de la casa y también por el dolor de cabeza decidió ir por unas pastillas, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse unos golpecitos en la puerta anunciaban a una rubia con una bandeja que contenía un vaso de agua, una pastillas y pan tostado con mermelada

\- creí que te habías ido con Kaori - preguntó la peli morada viendo a su esposa

\- y yo creí que te ibas a quedar a descansar - contestó Kyoko haciendo que Ayano se acomodada otra vez en su lugar

\- sólo quería ir por unas pastillas - dijo un poco sonrojada viendo como su esposa cerraba la puerta y acercaba a ella

\- que terca eres Ayano - se arrodilló a un lado de la cama - te dije que descansaras, si no me haces caso no mejoraras, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte - decía Kyoko golpeándose el pecho con el puño a lo que Ayano se sonrojo más - además hoy era el día que Himawari vendría y llevaría a las niñas, ahora bien toma tu medicina - le entregó un par de pastillas y el vaso de agua - ahora come un poco para que la medicina no te haga mal - la rubia le entregó la charola

Después de un rato Kyoko se marchó con las cosas a la cocina para lavarlas y dejar que Ayano descansará, pero por alguna razón ambas estaban inquietas

Al dormir por lo menos una hora la inquietud de Ayano no cesaba por lo que decido abrir los ojos y sorprenderse de ver a Kyoko de rodillas al lado de la cama, colocando los codos en la cama y sus mejillas en las manos para observarla

\- buenos días Ayano - la rubia sólo sonrió al comportamiento de su esposa

\- Kyoko me asustaste - la peli morada se cubrió un poco con la manta - de cualquier forma, que haces aquí -

\- que cruel Ayano que no había dicho que te cuidaría - Kyoko se enderezo en su lugar pero aún estaba en cuclillas

\- pero no tenías un trabajo muy importante que hacer - la Tsundere se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho por su esposa

\- eso no importa - acomodó sus brazos en la cama y se acostó en ellos (como en el episodio dos de la primera temporada cuando le dice que quiere que se recupere para que vallan juntas a la escuela) - ahora lo que me importa eres tu Ayano - la rubia lo dijo con total sinceridad que Ayano sólo pudo enternecerse y cubrirse hasta los ojos con la manta para ocultar su sonrojo

\- no...no es que me sienta tan mal co...como para que descuides tu trabajo -

\- además quiero escuchar tus estornudos extremadamente lindos Ayano-chan -

\- mejor vete -

\- ya, ya mi Tsundere - decía Kyoko mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama más cercas de Ayano - sólo me quedaré aquí -

\- Bien, sólo no te me acerques tanto, podría enfermarte - hablaba Ayano mientras se sentaba en la cama y acomodada las almohadas para poder recargarse en ellas

Pasaron el rato hablando de cosas cotidianas y cosas que sucedían en el trabajo cuando se habían dado cuenta ya se les había ido toda la mañana y muy pronto regresaría Kaori

\- será mejor que te laves las manos no quiero que - Ayano no pudo terminar ya que de la nada estornudo llamando la atención de su esposa

\- Ayano tienes frío -

\- no es eso, solo... ¿qué estás haciendo? - Ayano se sorprendió cuando Kyoko se subió a la cama y acercaba sus brazos

\- no quieres entrar en caló - le decía mientras la sostenía en abrazo

\- estoy bien, no quiero que te enfermes - Ayano estaba entrando en calor no sólo por Kyoko sino también por su sonrojo

\- para mi está bien - la Rubio pego sus frentes y rosaba sus narices con ternura - si con esto te mejoras - sus labios se acercaban cada vez más

\- Kyoko - era todo lo que Ayano pudo pronunciar gracias al tierno beso que recibió

\- Ayano, te amo - hablaba la mangaka mientras volvía a pegar sus frentes y a frotarlas dulcemente mientras Ayano paso sus brazos por el cuello de su mujer - no quiero que te pase nada malo, quiero que estés bien…conmigo -

\- también quiero estar contigo Kyoko - se besaron una vez más - te amo - le dijo quitándole un mechón que cubría sus ojos, estando ya ambas sonrojadas

Kyoko con ternura besaba cada fracción del rostro de Ayano provocando pequeños gemidos de la mujer

\- Kyoko ahora no - la detuvo

\- ¿no te sientes bien? - Kyoko la veía preocupada

\- no es eso, es sólo que Kaori llegará pronto y... - fue interrumpía

\- no te preocupes, le dije a Himawari que se la llevará a su casa y la trajera más tarde cuando te sintieras mejor, así no contagiarías -

\- a veces me sorprendes con lo madura que eres - dijo a lo que la rubia sólo sonrió

\- bien, ¿en que estábamos? - dijo Kyoko seria pero con picardía, Ayano sólo se le subieron los colores

\- pero, estoy enferma - Ayano decía tímidamente alejándose un poco de la rubia

\- está bien, tendré cuidado - le susurraba muy cerca la rubia mientras recostaba a su esposa y se colocaba encima de ella - esto te hará sentir mejor -

\- ha...Kyoko -

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la residencia Toshino, Ayano ya se encontraba un poco mejor pero le recomendaron tomarse el día para evitar futuras recaídas, ella lo tomó mejor de lo que se esperaban y ahora se encontraba vistiendo a su hija para que valla a la escuela

\- listo Kaori, ahora sólo ve con papi a despedirte - cargo a su hija para bajarla de la cama donde la estaba vistiendo, la niña corrió al cuarto de sus madres dejándola sola recogiendo las cosas

\- ¡mami! - se escuchó el grito de Kaori preocupando a Ayano y apresurándose a ver que le había pasado

\- Kaori que sucede - decía con apuro en su voz

\- creo que papi no se siente muy bien - apuntó al bulto que se encontraba en la cama matrimonial y que sólo se escuchaban quejidos

\- Ayano estoy a punto de morir - decía con exagerado sufrimiento la rubia levantando sólo la mano para expresar lo que sentía

\- no exageres Kyoko -

\- exagerar, ¿de quién es la culpa? - levantó la cabeza intentando defenderse

\- la única culpable aquí eres tu - Kyoko sabía que tenía razón pero siendo la rubia orgullosa que era no lo admitiría

\- bien, sólo no grites y atiéndeme, ¿quieres? - se volvió a acomodar tapándose con la cobija de la cama, Ayano sólo le dio una mirada molesta

Kaori no entendía que sucedía, tal vez era una de esas cosas que los adultos decían que entenderá cuando crezca

 **Continuara**

 **Bien solo agradeceré a todos por sus comentarios me hacen querer seguir esta historia**

 **Ya saben sugerencias, publicidad pedidos, estoy dispuesta a todo**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	5. Adiós Querido Amigo

Después de que Ayano y yo nos recuperamos de nuestras enfermedades he regresado, querías traerle un flash back de lo sucedía con Kyoko y Ayano pero va a salir muy largo (no sé si les parezca bien) y quiero revisarlo bien para que quede en una forma que a todos nos agrade, mientras este capítulo se me ocurrió viendo un vídeo, espero que les guste

 **Capítulo 5: Adiós Querido Amigo**

Kaori se encontraba sentada en la entrada del patio de su casa sosteniendo una bola de cristal en sus manos, con la mirada baja, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna luz, se veía decaída. Sus madres la observaban preocupadas desde el comedor, nunca habían visto a Kaori de ese modo, les partía el corazón, su hija de cuatro años había experimentado algo que nadie quería pasar

\- que hacemos Ayano - hablo Kyoko dándole un sorbo a su taza de café y volteando a verla

\- no lo sé, esto es algo muy delicado - Ayano volteo a ver a Kaori y seguía cabizbajo - mi pobre bebé -

\- bueno es algo que a cualquiera le dolería -

 **Flash Back**

\- pero mami no quiero ir kyo-chan cumple un año de estar con nosotras, quiero estas con el - decía Kaori portando su uniforme de marinerito azul y su gorro azul con un listón blanco

\- tienes que ir a la escuela, kyo-chan aún estará aquí cuando regreses - Ayano hablaba mientras le acomodada a su hija su sombrerito

\- me lo prometes-

\- te lo prometido -

\- oh, ¿ya te vas? - sonó la voz de Kyoko bajando las escaleras bostezando

\- sí, papi - la pequeña niña corrió hacia la rubia para ser cargada por esta y abrazarla fuertemente dando una vuelta

\- que te valla bien mi niña mágica -

\- nos vemos kyo-chan - antes de irse Kaori se despide de su pequeño pez dorado

Después de las despedidas el matrimonio Toshino se quedó sólo listas para desayunar

\- se veía muy emocionada - hablaba la mangaka viendo la puerta donde su hija salió

\- es normal, su mascota cumple un año - contestó Ayano recargando su cabeza en su mano mientras la posaba en la mesa, viendo también la puerta

\- ¿que?, ese pez ya cumplió un año - la rubia se sorprendió, pareciera que fue ayer cuando Kaori totalmente emocionada se había ganado ese pez dorado en un juego del Festival de verano, cada vez que recordaba ese día no podía evitar sonreír, su niña siempre decía que había sido el mejor día de su vida - el tiempo vuela -

\- si – dijo Ayano sacaba a su esposa de su trance - bueno, hoy es mi día libre, que quieres hacer -

\- que no quiero hacer - le sonrió lascivamente la rubia con un brillo en los ojos

\- no me refiero a eso Toshino Kyoko - Kyoko nunca negara como le encanta que su esposa la llame por su nombre completo

\- entonces a que se refiere Toshino Ayano - y Ayano aunque lo negara le gustaba como sonaba su nombre con ese apellido

Ya era tarde y Kaori no tardaría en llegar

\- mami, papi ya llegue - se escuchó unos pasitos apresurados en la entrada

\- eso fue rápido - Kyoko hablo mientras ella y Ayano se encontraban sentadas en la sala viendo la televisión muy juntas

\- ¿quieres comer ya? - La peli morada le preguntaba viendo a su hija correr a las escaleras

\- en un momento mamá, quiero darle a kyo-chan su regalo - dicho eso subió rápido hasta su cuarto

Pasaron unos minutos y ni rastros de la niña

\- que le habrá ocurrido a Kaori, ya tardó demasiado - Ayano le preguntaba a su esposa mientras ponía la mesa

\- iré a revisar -

Pero no fue necesario, la Kaori ya venía escalera abajo con su pecera entre sus pequeñas manos, algo confundida

\- papi, mami - llamó la atención la pequeña

\- ¿qué sucede? - Ayano pregunto viendo a su hija

\- algo le pasa a Kyo-chan, no se mueve - mostraba la pecera con su pez dentro

Las mayores comprendieron que sucedía al ver al pobre pez panza arriba e inerte

\- o amor, lo siento tanto - Ayano fue la primera en hablar abrazando a su hija

\- pero, ¿porque? - Kaori no entendía porque de su disculpa

\- kyo-chan ya no despertará - Kyoko intentaba hablar con suavidad posando una mano sobre el hombro de la niña, este tema era delicado

\- ¿porque ya no despertará? -

\- Kaori recuerdas ese anime que vimos, cuando la mamá ya no despertó después de da a luz –

\- sí, me dijiste que era porque se había ido al cielo porque ya era su hora, papi - la niña no veía a donde quería llegar su papi

\- es lo mismo que le pasa a kyo-chan, el ya no se mueve porque ya está en el cielo –

– Pero al final la mamá volvió – la pequeña rubia buscaba una esperanza

– esto es diferente, el ya no va a despertar –

\- ¿quieres decir? -

\- el murió mi cielo - Ayano finalizó todo el tema dolida por romper las esperanzas de su hija

Kaori no sabía qué hacer, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados

\- significa que el ya no va a nadar más - volteo a ver a su mami que la sostenía de los hombros viéndola negar con la cabeza - significa que el ya no me cuidará en las noches - volteo ahora a ver a su papi que sólo agachó la cabeza

Kaori comprendió todo pero no lloró, aunque el brillo de sus ojos se fue en ese instante y su cuerpo estaba rígido, no soltó ni una lagrima aunque su corazón se rompió en dos

 **Fin Flash Back**

Empezaba a atardecer y Kaori no se movía ni un milímetro, sólo contemplaba la pecera de su amigo que yacía en su regazo, ni siquiera volteo cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba

\- puedo sentarme - al oír la voz de su mami contestó bajando los hombros - no has comido nada y ya casi vamos a cenar - Ayano intentó entablar una conversación pero sabía que sería difícil - sabes yo también tuve una mascota cuando estaba en la secundaria - vio un poco de atención – era un periquito, él siempre estaba hay cuando lo necesitaba – su hija volteo la mirada ignorándola - sé cómo te sientes - suspiro pesadamente - sé que es duro todo esto, comprender un tema como este con una experiencia vivida y más...aun a tan corta edad como tú -

Aún sin recibir respuesta Ayano seguía hablando sabiendo que era bien escuchada

\- sé que en este momento estas enojada, frustrada, triste, podrías pensar que la vida no es justa y querrás olvidarte de todo, pero - tomo un momento - pienso que a kyo-chan no le gustaría verte así -

Kaori volteo a ver a su madre con sorpresa

\- a él ni a nosotras nos gusta verte de esa forma, no queremos que te guardes tu dolor - acariciaba la mejilla de su hija - perder a un ser querido es doloroso y llorar su pérdida no es malo - acercó su rostro para que vea que esto también le afectaba - quiero que saques todo lo que tienes guardado, quiero que puedas despedirse de kyo sin tener remordimientos, que al recordar sus momentos juntos lo hagas con una sonrisa - la abrazo maternalmente dándole fuerzas - quiero que todo el dolor que tienes lo saque llorando la pérdida de un ser querido, porque se lo merece, merece saber lo mucho que te importa y el amor tan grande que le tuviste, porque él era tu querido amigo -

Sin resistirlo más Kaori rompió en llanto entre los brazos de su madre, como dijo, no se contuvo y lloró por todo el dolor que esto le había causado, lloró porqué ya no lo vería nadar en su pequeña pecera, lloraba porque ya no lo vería comer esa bolitas que eran su alimento, lloraba porque ya nunca más lo volvería a ver

Mientras Ayano la abrazaba la tristeza de su hija se le contagio haciéndola soltar pequeñas lágrimas, al igual a Kyoko que les dio la espalda desde el comedor, no cabe duda que el corazón de un niño era lo más puro del mundo

* * *

Ya estando más tranquilas, se prepararon para lo que sería la despedida de un miembro de la familia

\- ¿estas segura de esto? - Ayano no sonaba muy convencida

\- podemos enterrarlo en el jardín si quieres - ahora era Kyoko la que le sugería a su hija

\- gracias pero no, quiero hacer esto por kyo-chan -

Entrando al cuarto de baño la pareja vio cómo su hija veía tristemente a su amigo entre sus manos, reflexionando de lo que iba a hacer

\- fuiste un gran amigo kyo-chan, no sólo fuiste un pez, fuiste el mejor, más comelón y protector amigo que una niña pudiera tener - le dio un pequeño beso a su pez sin importarle el mal sabor de boca que le dio – te quiero –

\- ¿estas lista? - Kyoko se acercó a ella y le dio el adelante con la mano

Con cuidado posó al pez en el agua del baño y sin dudarlo jalo la palanca viendo como su amigo era llevado por la fuerza del agua

\- kyo-chan - las madres se sorprendieron al ver a su hija con los ojos acuosos y las mejillas Rojas - kyo-chan - ahora era el turno de Kyoko de abrazar a su hija, verla así le rompía el alma pero ella necesitaba desahogarse - ¡Kyo-chan! - al ser abrazada Kaori soltó todo lo que era despedirse de su amigo llorando y gimiendo, no importaba cuánto pasará era doloroso, Ayano se unió al abrazo dándole fuerzas a su hija

* * *

Kaori esa noche se quedó dormida en la cama de sus madres, aún con los ojos un poco rojos por tanto llanto se acurrucaba en el pecho de Ayano

\- hoy no fue un lindo día como creímos - rompió del silencio Kyoko entrando al cuarto y acomodándose en su lado de la cama

\- lo fue menos para Kaori - la peli morada acariciaba la carita de su hija - pobrecita, me imagino el dolor por lo que pasó -

\- tranquila es de Kaori de la que estamos hablando - la rubia llamó la atención de su esposa - puede ser sólo una niña pero ella es muy fuerte, podrá superarlo - ahora era ella la que acariciaba la cabeza de la niña - y si nosotras la apoyamos seguro que será más rápido -

\- tienes razón, es nuestra hija después de todo - ambas sonrieron esperando lo mejor para el futuro de su familia

 **Continuara**

Llore al hacer este capítulo, sé que los niños son lo más puro del mundo al llorar por sus mascotas (creo que aun soy una niña porque lloro igual) y quería que la hija de Ayano y Kyoko lo demostrara pasando por un momento como este, espero que les haya gustado

Para los próximos capítulos serán una serie de Flash Back de lo que paso en la vida de nuestras protagonistas, el que estoy preparando es como empezó el noviazgo de Kyoko y Ayano y estoy pensando en hacer uno del embarazo también, si quieren que haga un capitulo en especial no duden en pedirlo.

Saludos a caher1998, HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS, nadaoriginal, MizukoChurros, Teddy Bear, luisenriquevalenciaafericano y a .56 por comentar el capítulo pasado

Nos leemos luego


	6. Recuerdas Cuando 1era parte

Estoy de vuelta amigos, lo siento una semana perdida enserio perdón es solo que este capítulo fue el más complicado de escribir ya tenía casi la mitad pero no sabía cómo continuarlo así que lo dejaba para después pero en la madrugada quise intentarlo y al escribir la parte que no salía todo se hizo más fácil, lo empecé a la 1 de la mañana y lo acabe a las 5 exactamente, espero que lo disfruten y no se les haga tedioso porque es muy largo, es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito pero no lo quise cortar porque se perdería el contraste de la historia, sin más gracias por leer

 **Capítulo 6: Recuerdas Cuando 1era parte...**

\- oh Ayano ya se fue Kaori - Kyoko preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras y veía a su esposa en el sofá con un libro en la mano

\- sí, Sakurako pasó por ella hace un momento - la rubia se sentó al lado de ella pasando un brazo por sus hombros acercándola

\- ¿Que estás viendo? -

\- es el álbum de fotos -

En él se podían ver muchas fotos de sus momentos juntas y con sus amigas

\- mira, aquí es donde fuimos de campamento y nos asustamos mucho - hablaba Kyoko divertida - fue divertido -

\- y está es de nuestra primera cita en el cine - ahora era Ayano de hablar sonriendo a la foto donde Kyoko tenía los ojos cerrados

\- hubiéramos tomado otra - se quejaba la rubia

\- a mí me gusta esta - dijo con nostalgia - es especial -

\- o mira esta - hablo Kyoko sacándola de sus pensamiento apuntando una es específico - nuestra graduación -

\- es verdad, no sé qué sentir al ver esta foto -

En ella se mostraban a Yui, Kyoko, Ayano y a Chitose en ese orden con su uniforme de invierno con un pequeño arreglo de flores amarrado a su chaqueta Blanca del lado izquierdo, las cuatro tenían su estuche negro que contenía su diploma y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, lo que también se notaba era a Kyoko sosteniendo la mano de Ayano entrelazando los dedos

\- ahí empezó todo - Kyoko hablo nostálgica

\- es verdad -

 **Flash back**

En la escuela Namori se podía ver los preparativos que serían para la ceremonia de graduación de los alumnos de tercero, una fecha importante para todos, llena de alegrías y tristezas, bueno, para todos menos para Kyoko

La rubia estaba recostada en la mesa del club de entretenimiento frente a Yui que sólo estaba tranquila leyendo manga

\- que aburrimiento - se quejaba la rubia mientras se removía en su lugar - ya ni siquiera nos dan clases -

\- que más querías, es nuestra graduación - la morena no le daba mucha importancia - estos últimos días es para entregar sólo las tareas atrasadas, por lo que espero que ya las hallas entregado -

\- no me falta mucho - volteo su mirada para que su amiga no la regañara

\- creo que sólo me queda ayudarte -

\- ¿enserio?, gracias Yui -

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el ruido de cosas pesadas moviéndose de un lado a otro fuera del club

\- ¿porque tanto escándalo? - Kyoko hizo una mueca de desagrado por el ruido

\- ya te lo dije, es nuestra graduación, es normal todo este ajetreo -

\- no le veo mucha importancia -

\- pues debería, es un cambio muy grande ya seremos estudiantes de preparatoria -

\- sigo sin entenderlo, sólo nos iremos a otra escuela a unas calles de aquí, además estaremos todas juntas -

\- eso es lo de menos - decía Yui intentando hacer reaccionar a su amiga - que no extrañarás este lugar, el club y a tus amigos -

\- claro que sí, pero ni que nos fuéramos a dejar de ver, siempre podemos hacer otro campamento, la diversión la hacemos tosas -

\- en eso tienes razón, pero como quiera extrañare estar aquí -

\- sólo lo dices porque Chinatsu es tu novia y no la quieres dejar sola - se burlaba la rubia dándole una mirada cómplice

– Guarda silencio Kyoko – dijo Yui algo fastidiada

– vamos no te enojes solo bromeo -

\- solo juegas con estas cosas porque tú no tienes a nadie especial –

\- que cruel, claro que lo tengo -

\- Akari y yo no contamos Kyoko somos amigos de la infancia - la rubia ya no dijo nada - hablo de alguien que siempre quieras estar con ella y eso es todo lo que necesitas en el mundo -

Kyoko desvío la mirada, no quería que Yui notará lo que sintió con sus palabras, al estar algo más calmada se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta de salida

\- ¿a dónde vas? -

\- al baño - dijo sin voltear Kyoko aún molesta a lo que Yui sonrió y la vio salir

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela Kyoko seguía pensando en las palabras de Yui, como se atrevía a insinuar algo así, era obvio que tenía a personas importantes y que queria mucho, no era una roca, pero algo era cierto, nunca nadie le hizo sentir de lo que Yui hablaba

Al estar inmersa en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta a donde llego a parar, solo se dio cuenta al escuchar unas voces casi llegando al pasillo del Consejo estudiantil, justo afuera se encontraba la presidenta de este, Sugiura Ayano, pero no estaba sola una chica se podría decir de un grado inferior estaba parada enfrente de ella y con la cara muy sonrojada, al verlas Kyoko se escondió en la vuelta del pasillo

\- sempai, me gusta - Kyoko sin querer oyó la conversación por la sorpresa se cubrió la boca para no hacer ruido - sé que es repentino, pero la he estado observando - la chica Castaña que se le estaba declarando hablaba con mucha seguridad - sé que es alguien inteligente, bondadosa, dulce y fuerte, además de hacer todo por las personas que quiere, es por eso que quiero que acepte mis sentimientos sempai - se inclinó a modo de reverencia

La rubia no lo podía creer, se le estaban declarando a Ayano, esto era una gran sopesa, pero en el fondo molesto, muy molesto

\- gracias por tus palabras - la rubia asomó su cabeza un poco, Ayano se había inclinado, ¿en verdad pensaba aceptar? - pero me temo que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, como sabes en unos días me graduare y una relación así no sería justo - se disculpaba con amabilidad, Kyoko pudo volver a respirar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando dejó de hacerlo - además, yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón - la rubia volvió a aguantar la respiración, que estaba sucediendo aquí

\- aunque me duela, no puedo forzarla a que sienta algo por mí - la chica de grado inferior tenía una mirada triste pero también con un poco de tranquilidad - le deseó mucha felicidad con esa persona sempai, me despido -

Y así como llegó se fue dejando a Ayano sola suspirando, ella también quería que fuera feliz con esa persona, sin más que decir regreso al interior del salón del Consejo estudiantil, sin percatarse de la rubia

\- ¿Que estás haciendo Toshino-san? - una voz proveniente de atrás le dio un susto de muerte

\- Chi...Chitose, que sorpresa, nada, no hago nada y tú -

\- enserio porque te vi muy sospechosa - la albina sonrió - ¿de quién te escondes Toshino-san? -

\- esconderme de nadie, sólo pasaba por aquí -

\- Ooo sólo pasabas -

\- si sólo eso Chitose - le restaba importancia moviendo sus manos enfrente de ella

\- bueno, entonces te creo Toshino-San - Kyoko suspiro al verse a salvo - pero la próxima vez no espíes a Ayano desde un lugar así, la gente podría verte y pensar mal –

\- gracias eso a…re -

Al darse cuenta a lo dicho Kyoko se sonrojo e intento defenderse y aclarar malos entendidos pero Chitose ya se había quitado las gafas y empezando a fantasear, viendo que esto iba para más se llevó a la albina a la enfermería

\- gracias por traerme - agradecía Chitose saliendo de la enfermería con unos pañuelos en los orificios nasales acompañada de Kyoko

\- no es nada, sólo ya no sangres así por malos entendidos -

\- entiendo, pero si no la espiabas entonces ¿qué hacías ahí Toshino-san? -

\- ya te dije, sólo pasaba - vio la cara de "no me la creo" de Chitose a lo que casi se ríe - es la verdad -

\- y si sólo pasabas por ahí, ¿porque te estuviste a unos metros de Ayano y te escondite? -

\- no supe que hacer, sólo pase y una kohai estaba hablando con Ayano, esconderme fue lo primero que se me ocurrió - la rubia bajo un poco la mirada, no sabía porque al recordarlo le dolía

\- pero si sólo era Ayano-chan - seguía sin comprender porque esconderse si eran amigas, a menos que, Toshino sea una acosadora de Ayano y hasta ahora se daba cuenta

\- creo que lo piensas demasiado Chitose - la calmaba rápido Kyoko antes de que perdiera más sangre - no es sólo Ayano, era la situación en si - volvía al tema lanzando una patada al aire queriéndole restar importancia

\- ¿la situación? -

\- exacto, se le estaban de...de...decla... - no comprendía porque era tan difícil

\- ¿declarando? - al verla esforzándose decidió ayudarla

\- correcto esa palabra -

\- y ¿cuál es el problema? -

\- ¿que no vez lo grande que es esto?, se le estaban declarando - la rubia al decir esto le dio náuseas - eso no es normal -

\- ¿normal?, pero si es de lo más normal, Ayano ha recibido declaraciones desde que estábamos en primer año Toshino-San -

Al escuchar esto Kyoko no tuvo más que volverse piedra, como es que esto allá pasado desde hace años y ella ni enterada, tal vez por eso se vio tan natural al rechazar a esa chica, ¿cuántas veces ha tenido Ayano que pasar por esto para ser tan sincera?, ¿porque le molestaba tanto?

\- Toshino-san, ¿estás ahí? -

\- ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? -

\- ¿lo de que Ayano ha recibido declaraciones antes? -

\- si eso - tomó a Chitose de los hombros - ¿es verdad? -

\- por supuesto - sonrió despreocupada - es muy popular y más aún después de dejar una buena imagen de ella como vicepresidenta y presidenta, casi todos las semanas una alumna nueva venía a hablar con Ayano-chan, o pero no te preocupes ella siempre las rechaza - Chitose intentaba tranquilizar a la rubia de algún modo sabía que con esto Kyoko podría despertar sus sentimientos por Ayano

\- ¿preocupada?, por favor Chitose estas son cosas que no me incumben, bueno ya tengo que regresar al club, nos vemos -

Esa sonrisa no engaña a nadie y Chitose lo sabía, sabía que esto se pondría interesante, y quería comprobar más con Ayano así que fue directo a la sala

\- con permiso -

\- Chitose, ¿dónde estaban?... ¿qué te sucedió? - Ayano decía preocupada viendo el estado de su amiga

\- no fue nada, sólo un pequeño accidente -

\- no creo que sea "pequeño" - la peli morada no le creía gracias a la fama que tiene su amiga con sus "pequeños accidentes"

\- ¿y las demás? - Chitose pregunto viendo la sala básica

\- el Comité de la graduación necesitaba ayuda así que fueron a asistirlos - hablaba mientras tomaba asiento en la silla del presidente mientras veía unos papeles - y cómo te sientes después de tu "pequeño accidente" - Ayano se burlaba de su amiga haciendo comillas y apoyando su cara en el dorso de sus manos elegantemente

\- mejor, gracias a Toshino-san que me llevó a la enfermería en ese momento - mencionó sabiendo lo que provocaría

\- ¿To...Toshino Kyoko estaba contigo? - intentó sonar desinteresada pero para una Tsundere eso era imposible

\- sí, hace unos momentos, me acompañó hasta la puerta -

\- ¿y...y porque no se quedó un rato?, pu...pudo salu...saludar -

\- se veía con prisa y algo rara -

\- ¿rara? ¿Por? -

\- no lo sé, cuando me la encontré estaba fuera del Consejo escondida en un pasillo, me dijo que no te quería interrumpir, y creo saber que era -

¿Lo llegaría a ver? Ayano se asustó, qué pensaría Toshino Kyoko de ella si la viera en esas situaciones

\- ¿lo vieron? - pregunto con temor Ayano deseando que no allá sucedido

\- no lo sé, yo llegue cuando la chica se había ido -

\- cree...crees que ella lo...lo escuchará -

\- si lo creo - Chitose a veces no lee el ambiente a lo que Ayano la vio con reprimenda

\- ¿qué voy a hacer?, no quería que ella viera algo así – dijo ya algo deprimida

\- ¿y si te confiesas? - Chitose da buenas opciones

\- no estoy bromeando -

\- habló enserio Ayano-chan, en todo este tiempo has visto a otras personas tomar valor y expresar sus sentimientos hacia ti, y creo que ya es tu turno -

\- ¿pero Chitose? -

\- Piénsalo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, además ya sólo queda una semana de clases podría ocurrir lo que sea -

Lo sabía Ayano sabía que tenía tiempo límite para poder decirle todo lo que quería a la otaku pero jamás creyó que ese tiempo se fuera tan rápido

* * *

Después de un rato haciendo nada, las chicas del club de entretenimiento se fueron a sus casas, Kyoko que aún estaba aturdida decidió ir a dormir a la casa de Yui sin pedirle permiso a nadie como siempre, pero esta vez con la excusa de querer hablar con alguien

\- ¿que no tienes casa propia? - se quejaba Yui pero sabía que le gustaba cuando la rubia estaba con ella

\- ya no te quejes, mejor dime que vamos a cenar -

Preparando unos ricos hot cakes se pusieron a degustarlos mientras hablaban en la pequeña mesa de centro

\- Chinatsu dijo que vendría mañana, y como estas aquí, le diré también a Akari que venga así podremos jugar un rato - decía Yui como tema de conversación

\- lamento interrumpir su tiempo de pareja, pero tengo derecho de antigüedad - se defendía Kyoko sabiendo que la peli rosa se enfadaría

\- no pasa nada, somos amigas después de todo, que Chinatsu y yo salgamos no cambiará nada - tranquilizaba Yui sin ver lo que provocaba en Kyoko haciendo que viera su cena con una cara pensativa

\- Yui, ¿porque te le declarase a Chinatsu-chan? - dijo la rubia ya meditándolo mucho

\- ¿y eso que fue tan de repente? - hablo sorprendida la morena por la pregunta

\- no lo sé, sólo quiero saber porque se declara la gente -

\- no te estarás enfermando - dijo tocándole la frente a la rubia

\- ¡no tengo fiebre, sólo es curiosidad! - aún sin comprender Yui vio la expresión de su amiga, era raro ver a Kyoko de esta manera

\- pues me declare a Chinatsu porque sabía lo especial que era para mí y yo para ella, era algo raro porque era la primera vez que sentía esto, y se intensificaba más gracias a las acciones de Chinatsu que demostraban cuánto me querían - Kyoko hizo una mueca para romper toda esta dulzura - Ponte sería tú fuiste la que me pregunto - Kyoko sólo se disculpó e hizo un ademán de que prosiguiera - no sé, con el tiempo sólo me di cuenta que quería estar con ella - la morena hablaba recordándolo con una sonrisa -

Al ver a su amiga tan vulnerable en sus sentimientos sólo la hicieron comprender menos

\- aquí entre nosotros, ¿porque esa pregunta? -

\- a por nada en especial - la rubia le restó importancia rascándose la cabeza

\- vamos, tú no haces estas preguntas nada más porque si, vamos dime -

\- bueno, es sólo que...vi a una chica declarándosele a Ayano - con la seriedad que lo dijo esperaba algo de comprensión de Yui a lo cual no fue así

\- y ¿eso qué? -

\- como que "y ¿eso qué?", se le declaraban a Ayano, esto es algo muy serio - se le acercaba por encima de la mesa para que viera lo grave de la situación

\- pero esto pasa todo el tiempo - sus palabras sorprendieron a la rubia

\- como que todo el tiempo, no me digas que tú ya sabías Yui -

\- no es que sea un secreto, Ayano es muy linda y popular entre las alumnas de la escuela, creí que lo habías notado - intento calmar la situación viendo a Kyoko alterándose un poco

\- cómo es que todo el mundo sabe eso y yo no, debería ser la primera en enterarme - ya desesperada se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación - esto es indignante, como pude pasarlo desapercibida -

\- Kyoko porque estás tan alterada, calmante - la mencionada sólo le dio una mirada acusadora - no me digas que… - la rubia paro en seco viéndola - ¿te gusta Ayano? -

La habitación se quedó en silencio un momento, Yui no sabía que decir, tal vez metió la pata, pero sus dudas se fueron al ver que a Kyoko se le subían los colores a la cara para sonrojarse cosa que nunca pasaba, con eso le respondió todo

\- aahh con que era eso -

\- co...como crees que la súper sexy comando Kyoko sentiría eso por alguien - hablando nerviosamente no era muy convincente

\- tienes razón, no te gusta - la rubia se sorprendió, acaso la había convencido tan fácilmente - estas enamorada de ella -

Kyoko ya no podía estar más roja, como se atrevía a insinuar eso, además ni siquiera sabía si eso era verdad

\- no...no lo sé - las palabras de Kyoko sorprendieron a Yui

\- ¿qué dijiste? -

\- creo que no - susurró

\- ¿perdón? - la peli negra si había escuchado pero le gustaba molestarla

\- que no sé si me gusta - bajo la cabeza triste - sólo sé que sentí que me estrujaban el pecho cuando presencié la escena - su voz se apagaba cada vez más - esto es tan confuso -

\- al fin sabes cómo se siente de lo que hablaba, pero en esto no te puedo ayudar - se levantó recogiendo su plato - es algo de lo que tú te tienes que encargar sola -

La plática término hay, esa noche Kyoko no pudo dormir dándole vueltas al asunto tanta palabrería de Yui sólo la hicieron confundirse más, ¿y si le gustaba Ayano? , ¿Y si Ayano no le correspondía? Aún peor ¿si Ayano tuviera ya a alguien especial? , eso hacía que su estómago se revolviera, después de tanto pensar callo en un sueño profundo ya mañana será un nuevo día

* * *

A la mañana siguiente amaneció un poco frío, considerando que estaban en marzo aún no llegaba el calor. Kyoko decidió irse temprano de la casa de Yui al sólo verla le regresaba ese dolor de estómago que su plática le causó, mientras caminaba sin rumbo, ya que no quería ir a casa, decidió cruzar por el parque de la ciudad, iba aprendiendo los árboles que apenas mostraban los brotes de Cerezo muy pronto se abrirían y darían un gran espectáculo con sus flores rosas, aún inmersa en sus pensamientos no noto a una persona enfrente de ella provocando que tropezaran gracias a que Kyoko logró agarrar la mano ajena y evitaron una fuerte caída, grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba...Ayano

Ambas se quedaron viendo como si no creyeran lo que pasó, al notar a la otra se sonrojaron y más al ver sus manos juntas la cuan soltaron y voltearon a ver al lado contrario de la otra

\- ¿qu...que haces p...por aquí To...Toshino Kyoko? - Ayano rompió el silencio pero aún sin verla, posando sus manos en su pecho cuidando la bolsa que sostenía

\- lo...lo mismo te iba a preguntar Ayano - Kyoko tampoco la volteo a ver sólo rascaba con su dedo índice su mejilla izquierda

\- sólo iba de paso, fui a comprar algo y este parque está de paso hacia mi casa - ya algo recuperada contestó a la cuestión de la rubia - ¿y qué hay de ti? -

\- yo solo... - Kyoko vio a Ayano a los ojos, ni ella sabía qué hacía hay, ella sólo estaba caminando y al ver a la causante de todo esto sólo la hizo sentir un estruendo en su interior - ...quise dar un paseo - dijo no muy convencida sabía que le mentía a Ayano y a ella misma

Ayano noto esa pausa en las palabras de la rubia y ese semblante perturbado sabía que no era de su incumbencia pero quería ayudarla, quería ayudar a la chica que ama

\- ¿te sucede algo Toshino Kyoko? - soltó la pregunta un poco bajo creyendo que nadie la escucharía, pero para su sorpresa Kyoko si la alcanzó a escuchar

\- etto - Kyoko la miraba asombrada, Ayano mostraba sincera preocupación por su persona, aunque aún no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba les gustaba eso - no sucede nada pero gracias por preocuparte por mí - le mostró una sonrisa muy brillante algo que nadie jamás había visto

\- no...no es como si me preocuparas... - al ver el cambio en el semblante de la rubia a uno decaído apenas detectable Ayano decidió dejar un poco de lado su faceta Tsundere y ser sincera con sigo misma - es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿no? Preocuparse unas por otras - también le sonrió no tan exagerado pero eran las sonrisas que Ayano sólo le dedicaba a Kyoko y la rubia lo sabía pero al escuchar esas palabras no sabía si sentirse feliz o molesta, ¿amigas?, ¿Sólo simples amigas?

\- no sé si tengas prisa Ayano así que mejor nos vemos luego - se estaba despidiendo Kyoko pero Ayano quería saber cuál era la verdadera razón por la actitud de la rubia

\- espera... - la detuvo a medio camino - no sé si quieras pero... - en estos momentos tenía que ser atrevida - compre dos pudines si quieres ¿podemos caminar un rato y platicar? o ¿simplemente descansar y comerlo? -

Al verla Kyoko quedó maravillado, Ayano parada en medio del sendero rodeada de árboles de Cerezo y una que otra flor rosa que retoñaba antes de tiempo, era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto y que provocaba un pequeño sonrojo, con todo eso ella sólo pudo tragar duro y asentir algo efusiva, no pondría negarse a esa escena aunque quisiera y no quería hacerlo

Caminaban lentamente separadas unos metros, dos metros para ser exactos, intentando entablar una conversación en más de una ocasión pero sin mucho éxito tal vez por sus nervios o por el repentino plan pero algo provocaba tensión entre ellas

\- amm ¿y que tal la escuela? - Ayano se esforzaba por quitar ese ambiente

\- bien...creo, ya casi terminó con los deberes atrasados y no tenemos muchas actividades del club así que nada nuevo - dijo despreocupada la rubia - ¿y tú Ayano? -

\- ¿yo? -sabía que no debía sacar el tema de las declaraciones - bien, sólo he estado atareada con los preparativos de la graduación pero nada que no pueda controlar - dijo intentando cubrir su mirada de Kyoko

\- o vamos Ayano tu vida debe ser más interesante de lo que me cuentas - y ahí estaba Kyoko en verdad quería sacar ese tema y se notaba más con la cercanía de la rubia hacia Ayano, casi sus narices juntas y con la curiosidad en los ojos

\- ya te dije, na...nada fuera de lo común - maldición lo estropeó todo con esa afirmación sin querer

\- ¿conque nada fuera de lo común he? Entiendo - se escuchó la decepción en la voz de Kyoko, sin más se alejó de la peli morada, con un semblante decaído

Y otra vez estaba esa incomodidad rodeándolas, pero Ayano estaba decidida, esto no se quedaría así

\- vamos Toshino Kyoko - con algo de valor tomó la mano de su amor no tan secreto

\- ¿a dónde? -

\- ya lo verás -

Kyoko estaba sorprendida en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse nunca había visto a Ayano así, esa no era la Ayano que conocía o simplemente no la conocía del todo, eso puso algo triste a Kyoko sentía que se perdía de muchas cosas que involucraban a la peli morada sólo por su actitud despistada y despreocupada

Se detuvieron en lo que parecía el centro del parque sobre una gran jardinera en forma de circulo ahí había varias bancas a su alrededor pero lo que impresionó a Kyoko fue el enorme árbol que se posicionaba en esa jardinera y más aún que ese árbol estuviera dando flores de Cerezo, no eran muchos, pero se podían apreciar el florecimiento de sus flores color rosa

\- es...es hermoso - es todo lo que la rubia pudo pronunciar

\- verdad - Ayano le saco de su asombro, no era la primera ni la última que se sorprende por ese Cerezo

\- ¿pero…cómo? - Kyoko seguía sorprendida - ¿cómo es posible que estén floreciendo las flores de este Cerezo, en marzo? -

\- No lo sé - Ayano empezó a caminar en dirección a la banca más cercana al árbol - lo encontré hace dos años y también me hice esa pregunta - Kyoko vio su expresión tranquila - sólo sé que brota un poco antes que los otros y no muchas personas saben de el -

\- increíble - Kyodo lo volvió a admirar, era enorme

\- por ahora sólo unas hojas florecieron…pero sé que será el primero en retoñaba - dijo sentándose en la banca y dándole la invitación a Kyoko con la mirada, la rubia se sonrojo y corrió a sentarse a su lado

Acomodadas Ayano le pasó un pudin para que ambas pudieran disfrutar de lo que ya habían planeado, cada quien inmersa en sus pensamientos

Ayano meditaba lo sucedido, si no hubiera tomado el camino largo a casa jamás se hubiera topado con su amor y ahora no estuviera pasando el tiempo y comiendo pudin con ella, sería más feliz si tan sólo no sintiera a la rubia actuar un poco raro, quizás está así debido a lo que presenció afuera del Consejo estudiantil sobre ella y la otra estudiante, pero era obvio que a Toshino Kyoko esas cosas no le preocupaban, eso hizo que recordará lo que había hablado con Chitose, era verdad era su última semana de secundaria y tal vez la última al lado de Kyoko, no quería que todo terminará como estaba terminando, quería aunque sea por un día ser sincera con sus sentimientos y decirle a la rubia todo lo que siente por ella, pero como sabía no era tan fácil

Kyoko solo pensaba en los hechos recientes, sentirse vacía al final de su vida en secundaria, presenciar lo que podría ser una de las muchas declaraciones que tendría Ayano en este fin de año, sentir molestia por todo eso, no entender de lo que habla Yui después de decir que estaba enamorada de Ayano, querer salir y olvidar todo para que al final la persona que la tenía así apareciera justo enfrente de ella e invitándola a salir, convirtiéndolo en una cita, esperen…

Kyoko se atragantó con su pudin provocando que Ayano se asustar a y la ayudará dándole golpecitos en la espalda, ¿Salir?, ¿Por qué estaban saliendo no?, en una cita, ¿esto era una cita?

\- Toshino Kyoko no me asustes así - la regañaba aun dando golpecitos en la espalda

\- lo siento Ayano - dijo un poco ya recuperada pero al ver el rostro de Ayano volteo hacia enfrente con su cara preocupada - ¿ _cita? ¿Esto es una cita?, bueno si lo es ¿no debe de ponerme nerviosa? ¿O sí?, cla...claro que no, ni que está fuera la primera cita que hemos tenido... -_ Kyoko se sonrojo al pensar en eso y recordar las salidas con Ayano antes _\- es cierto he tenido más citas con Ayano_ \- dijo en su mente mientras con ambas manos sostenía su cabeza - _si está no es la primera vez que salimos, ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! -_

\- gracias por aceptar mi invitación Toshino Kyoko - Ayano saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos haciendo que la volteara a ver y notando su ligero sonrojo

\- no…no es para tanto - dijo con cuidado aún sin quitarle la vista de encima

Era verdad está era la primera vez que Ayano la invitaba tal vez por eso se sentía tan nerviosa

\- Ayano - Kyoko creía que no tenían mucha confianza pero aun así quería preguntar - ¿es verdad que has...has tenido muchas declaraciones? - soltó la pregunta, ya no podía echarse para atrás

Ayano se le quedó mirando, era algo que quería evitar, no quería que Toshino Kyoko pensará mal de ella pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que afrontarlo

\- es...es verdad - al oír su respuesta Kyoko sintió algo horrible en su corazón

\- ¿desde cuándo? -

\- ¿que? -

\- ¿que desde cuándo? - le insistió a lo que la peli morada no pudo negar

\- casi finalizando primero, ¿no se? Tal vez cuando me uní al Consejo estudiantil - esto era vergonzoso – ¿es todo? - intentó finalizar con el interrogatorio

\- sólo una pregunta más - Kyoko quería tener la respuesta de algo antes de explotar – ¿por…porque las rechazabas? - esa era la pregunta que nunca vio venir

\- pero que te sucede Toshino... - fue interrumpida porque Kyoko posó su mano arriba de la de Ayano que descansaba en la banca mientras se acercaba lentamente - Kyoko -

\- por favor Ayano, ¿dime porque? - Ayano vio la determinación en los ojos de Kyoko se notaba que esto la afectaba pero jamás creyó cuánto

\- fue por... - Ayano intentaba hablar pero era difícil - ...fue por... - Kyoko quería escucharlo más que nada en el mundo - fue porque...yo ya estoy enamorada -

Kyoko sintió que el aire le faltaba, nunca creyó saber el dolor que esas palabras le provocaban y menos a tal grado, Ayano enamorada, le dolía y al fin lo sabía

\- o eso es...bueno - separó su mano de la de Ayano que sin percatarse la había juntado y volteo su mirada al frente con un semblante triste, tenía ganas de llorar y ¿Por qué?, porque le gustaba Ayano pero hasta ahora no quería admitirlo, al pasar por todo ese sufrimiento sólo pudo formularse una pregunta, ¿quién?, ¿quién era el que había robado el corazón de Ayano?, tenía que saberlo - ¿de quién? - pregunto con voz algo sombría

\- ¿perdón? - Ayano que vio a Kyoko tan decaída se sorprendió por el repentino cambio en su voz

\- ¿de quién estás enamorada? -

\- no...no te puedo decir Toshino Kyoko - el nerviosismo volvió a Ayano estropeando su hablar

\- vamos debo saberlo - decía cada vez más insistente - ¿es Chitose? -

\- ¿que? No, porque tanta insistencia - de donde sacaba todo eso Kyoko

\- tienes que decírmelo - agarró sus hombros sacudiéndola un poco - dímelo -

\- tranquilízate Toshino Kyoko -

\- pero Ayano... - se detuvo al ver como estaba tratando a Ayano, vio como la peli morada agachaba la mirada por los leves zarandeos que le dio - lo...lo siento - dijo mientras la soltaba

\- de...descuida - en realidad no le dolió sólo estaba sorprendida de ver esa faceta de la rubia

No hablaron por un rato sólo estaban sentadas ahí algo deprimidas

\- está bien si no me quieres decir - Kyoko hablo - no es que fuéramos tan cercanas - Ayano no supo de donde vino eso, según ella eran cercanas

\- ¿porque dices eso? - era su turno de hacer preguntas

\- vamos piénsalo llevamos tiempo de conocernos, nunca supe lo de tus declaraciones, tampoco que estabas enamorada de alguien - decirlo le dio un mal sabor de boca a la rubia - y también que soy a la única a quien llamas con el nombre completo, no está de más que piense así -

La rubia era tonta o ciega

\- con lo de tener declaraciones era normal que las personas se dieran cuenta y es más normal que no le ande diciendo en todas parte que estoy enamorada - no sabía porque pero empezaba a molestarse

\- sé que eres bonita como para tener proposiciones por todas partes pero esperaba que alguien tan bonita como tú lo anduviera presumiendo - Kyoko no sabía lo que decía a lo que Ayano se sonrojo por sus palabras pero siguió con la discusión

\- no es normal para mí tener tantas proposiciones ni tampoco presumir por algo que no quiero -

\- según tú, además porque rayos soy la única que tiene que ser llamada por su nombre completo, es irritante - sabía que era mentira pero no tenía con que defenderse

\- si te irrita tanto porque contestas cuando te llamó -

\- es sólo por educación -

\- si claro por educación, si querías ser educada sólo me hubieras dicho que te llamará por tu nombre -

\- esas cosas no se piden, se dan con el tiempo, cosa que tu no me has dado por que no somos cercanas - Kyoko llegaba a su límite

\- eso que tiene que ver con esto sólo dime que te molesta - Ayano también llegaba al final

Kyoko estaba a punto de explotar...y lo hizo

\- sólo quiero que me llames por mi nombre - lo dijo y no se arrepentía, bajo la cabeza mirando su regazo mientras era estrujado por sus manos, no es que estuviera enojada por eso, pero con sus recientes descubrimientos ser la única con la que la Tsundere actuaba formal le molestaba y como ya salió el tema tuvo que afrontarlo

Ayano sintió su corazón palpitar de alegría que casi podía escucharse, también sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, Toshino Kyoko le pedía que la llamará por su nombre, no podía estar más feliz

\- yo...yo creo que somos muy cer…cercanas - empezaba a hablar la Tsundere - pero si...si necesitas esto para cre...creerlo entonces - tomo una bocanada de aire y la soltó pronunciando su nombre suavemente - K...Kyoko - sólo desvió sus ojos pero seguía mostrándole su rostro sonrojando a la rubia

Al escuchar las palabras de Ayano se puesto feliz pero al escuchar su nombre, sólo su nombre, de la hermosa voz de Ayano hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y supiera en ese instante que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de esa chica

Tomo la mano de la peli morada al hacer su descubrimiento, pero sabía que esto sólo era el principio aún tenía que saber quién era la persona en el corazón de Ayano, tendría que hacer lo que fuera para quitar a esa persona y posicionarse en el corazón de la Tsundere, tendría que enamorarla y ser ella quien sólo tenga la mirada de Ayano, Kyoko apretó la mano que sostenía llamando su atención

\- ¿Ayano? - llamó con cuidado no puede cometer los mismos errores

\- ¿si? -

\- ¿ahora sí? ¿Podrías decirme, de quien estás enamorada? - sabía que tenía que dejarlo por la paz pero tenía que saber

Ayano suspiro ya no podía huir pero tampoco sabía cómo decir sus sentimientos, ¿que aria?, después de un momento de pensar se le ocurrió una idea

\- aún…no puedo decirte quien es - Kyoko se desilusionado esto le dolía y mucho

\- bueno yo... -

\- pero puedo decirte sin decirlo -Ayano interrumpió a Kyoko sólo para confundirlo - la persona que me gusta... - era el momento - la persona que me gusta es muy enérgica - inicio llamando el interés de Kyoko - es alguien interesada, terca y despistada - por alguna razón esas palabras golpeaban a la rubia - pero también es una buena persona que cuida a sus amigos tanto o más que a ella, le gusta estar rodeada de gente y que la gente disfruté estar con ella, es creativa y divertida, sus ojos son los más brillantes que he visto…pero lo que más me cautiva de ella es esa gran sonrisa que a pesar de ser tonta contagia a la gente alegrándoles el día - suspiro viendo al frente inmersa en sus pensamientos - es la sonrisa más hermosa que allá visto -

Kyoko no sabía porque pero sentía que estaba hablando de ella, seria sexto sentido o intuición pero estaba segura de quien hablaba Ayano era de ella, más que feliz sólo podía hacer una cosa

\- ¡Ayano! - llamó a su compañera alegremente a lo que ella volteo sin saber las intenciones de la rubia

Justo hay frente a ese gran árbol de Cerezo Kyoko se atrevió a besar a Ayano en los labios, Ayano intentó sacar su lado Tsundere pero no podría y sabía que ahora menos gracias al haberse declarado a la chica de sus sueños por lo que sólo correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos igual que Kyoko

El beso sólo duró unos segundos pero los suficientes para saber que era real lo que pasaba, al separarse sólo se quedaron a centímetros de distancia mirándose a los ojos con ligeras sonrisas

\- mira a esa pareja de niñas - salieron de su trance al oír una voz cerca de ellas, unas chicas de unos veintitantos años las veían desde no muy lejos - no son adorables - las chicas siguieron su camino dejando a las enamoradas sonriendo y viéndose de nuevo con amor

Así duraron largo rato sin hacer nada, sólo verse la una a la otra a los ojos y contemplar el amor que se tenían

\- creo que se está haciendo tarde - era Ayano la que las regresaba a la realidad

\- tienes razón - hablaban pero nunca despegaron la vista de la otra - ¿podría acompañarte? -

\- no es posible, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu casa Kyoko - Ayano aunque sea por un momento dejó su lado toda su vergüenza y hablaba sinceramente como siempre quiso con su rubia, a Kyoko sólo le fascinaba como ya podía escuchar su nombre de esos labios

\- no pasará nada - la rubia no podía ocultar su felicidad - si quieres sólo te acompañó hasta el final del parque, ¿qué te parece? -

\- eso suena bien - no negaría que quería pasar más tiempo juntas

Caminaban lentamente sumergidas en un cómodo silencio de esos donde sólo quieres disfrutar el momento, no se tomaron de la mano eso estaría de más en ese instante, sólo estaba haciendo lo que querían, caminar una al lado de la otra

La despedida fue rápida, no se pudo decir más de lo que ya se había dicho

\- adiós - Ayano tomaba camino por su sendero

\- nos vemos - Kyoko la veía marcharse mientras pensaba que tal vez ella y Ayano no sabían mucho la una de la otra, pero que disfrutaría el tiempo que dedicaran a conocerse

* * *

Ayano llegó a su casa sin decir mucho, se metió a bañar, ceno y ahora yacía acostada en su cama, todo parecía un sueño pero sabía que había sido real, todo su ser estaba llena de felicidad y de amor sólo eso, en plena oscuridad vio la luz de su celular tintinear por lo que tomó el aparato y leyó el mensaje que había recibido

 **De:** Toshino Kyoko

 **Para:** Ayano

 **Asunto:**

 **Texto:** Quiero verte…

Era todo lo que contenía el mensaje, sólo eso hacía que el corazón de Ayano no parará de latir

 **De:** Ayano

 **Para:** Toshino Kyoko

 **Asunto:**

 **Texto:** yo también…

Sabía que no tendría respuesta ya que era todo lo que necesitaban, se fue a dormir sin antes cambiar el contacto de Toshino Kyoko a sólo Kyoko, este había sido un gran día y quien sabe tal vez cosas nuevas le esperan

* * *

Después de un fin de semana interesante Kyoko por primera vez se levantó con ganas de ir a la escuela un lunes, no era para mas ya que quería ver a Ayano, después de pasar todo el domingo acabando los deberes para tener libre toda la semana para estar con ella, era normal estar ansiosa

Por otro lado Ayano era un manojo de nervios, el domingo pasado le había platicado todo a Chitose pero su felicidad no duró mucho gracias a la pregunta, - ¿entonces ya son pareja? Felicidades Ayano-chan -, eso rompió la burbuja rosa en la que había estado, era verdad por estar tan cómodas ninguna de las dos dijo nada, ¿que eran? , Obvio se habían besado pero solo eso, bueno tampoco es que uno se bese con cualquier persona, pero esto era diferente, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿hablar con la rubia?, ¿fingir que nada pasó?, ¿ignorarla?, ¿que debía hacer?

Aún con su frustración fue a la escuela esperaba que el trabajo ocupará todo su tiempo y así poder evitar un poco a cierta chica

Y así pasó el lunes, Ayano con los preparativos para la graduación algo decepcionada de no poder ver a Kyoko pero aliviada en cierto modo, y Kyoko que todo el día se la pasó entregando sus tareas terminando muy tarde cansada y triste por no poder ver a Ayano

* * *

El martes no fue muy diferente para Ayano, pero Kyoko estando libre e hizo lo posible por buscar a la Tsundere, les preguntaba a todo a quien se encontraba si la habían visto pero sólo lograba una respuesta negativa o que la mandaran de un lado para otro en los lugares donde había estado pero sin rastro de ella, el día concluyó y Kyoko seguía frustrada y triste, ¿acaso Ayano no quería verla?

* * *

Miércoles, todo igual pero ahora Kyoko se la pasó en la sala del club tal vez Ayano la buscaría hay pero salvo los miembros del club nadie más se apareció, la rubia sólo lanzó un gran suspiro que llamó la atención de sus amigas

\- sucede algo Kyoko-chan - Akari le pregunto un tanto preocupada

\- no es nada Akari - le restó importancia abanicando la mano, no quería hablar de eso

Yui y Akari se vieron y comprendieron que algo estaba mal, despidiéndose de Chinatsu tomaron a Kyoko de cada brazo y la arrastraron sin mucha protesta hasta el departamento de Yui

\- ahora sí, ¿dinos que te pasa? - ahora era Yui la que preguntaba

\- ya les dije que nada - dijo Kyoko algo fastidiada pero sin ánimos de molestarse

\- vamos Kyoko-chan somos amigas de la infancia sabemos cuándo algo te molesta -

Sabiendo que no podía mentirles a ellas dos no tuvo más que contarles lo que pasó ese día

\- ¡Que! - gritaron ambas sorprendidas

\- eso fue lo que pasó - Kyoko dijo intentando sonar desinteresada pero se notaba que se estaba muriendo de vergüenza

\- ¿y la besaste así nada más? - era Akari la que preguntaba

\- que más podía hacer - la rubia no quería entrar en detalles

\- bueno, era obvio que de la que hablaba era de ti, ¿pero besarla? - ahora era Yui la que preguntaba

\- dejen de quejarse, ya pasó -

\- es verdad – Akari intento dar vuelta de página a ver el puchero de la rubia - si Kyoko-chan es feliz Akari también lo es, Felicidades Kyoko-chan -

\- gracias Akari - se tomaron de las manos para festejar

\- ¿y cuando le pediste ser tu novia? - Yui también era feliz pero creyó no haber escuchado hablar a Kyoko de eso

\- ¿preguntarle? Creí que eso ya estaba implícito - Kyoko decía sin entender

\- ¿Que? - ambas amigas de la infancia se volvieron a sorprender por la actitud de la rubia

\- como que no le preguntaste Kyoko-chan -

\- con razón no ha querido verte en estos días -

\- ¿Qué? Entonces…lo hacía a propósito – Kyoko mostro sus ojos acuosos a punto de llorar exagerando las cosas

\- bueno no puedo asegurar eso, pero puede estar en dilema al pensar en qué términos están - Yui veía a su amiga con una gota en la sien y creyendo que era por lo que estaba pasando Ayano

\- creí que era lógico que éramos novias - apoyo su cabeza en la mesa de centro decaída

\- para ti tal vez, pero para personas normales es importante que le hagan la pregunta - la peli negra regañaba a su amiga

\- entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer? -

\- simple, sólo díselo -

\- ¡que! - ahora era Kyoko la exaltada, si muy apenas pude hacerlo la última vez tener que volver a sacar el tema era tan vergonzoso -

\- entonces no hagas nada y finge que nada pasó - Yui seguía presionando

\- nunca - Kyoko estaba decidida

\- entonces díselo -

\- eso are - su determinación era quien hablaba

\- Bien dicho Kyoko-chan - la animaba Akari - te apoyaremos y te ayudaremos en lo que podamos -

\- es verdad te podemos ayudar -

\- gracias pero esto es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer -

* * *

Jueves

\- porque diablos dije eso - decía una desanimada Kyoko mientras pasaba por el pasillo - no la he visto por ningún lado y ya mañana es la graduación -

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo pudo detectar dos presencias por el patio de las barras para hacer las vueltas con la cadera, era Ayano y se encontraba con otra persona, a Kyoko esto no le gusto para nada y camino hacia ellas

\- así que sólo espero que aceptes mis sentimientos sempai - Kyoko paro en seco al oírla, otra vez no

\- lo siento pero yo ya estoy enamorada de otra persona - era ahora Ayano la que hablaba pero algo interrumpió esa disculpa

\- y aquí está esa persona - Kyoko sin razón ni motivo coherente interrumpió

\- Kyoko - dijo la Tsundere, Kyoko como agradecía que la siguiera llamando así

\- si amor - quería demostrar le a esa kohai que Ayano era suya

\- porque me llamas así... -

\- vamos no seas tímida amor - Ayano sólo se sonrojaba esto era demasiado

\- lo...lo siento sempai no lo sabía cre...creo que mejor me marchó - sin más la chica se fue dejando a la Tsundere y a la tonta solas

\- ¿qué te sucede? - Ayano fue la primera en hablar al notar a su kohai fuera de la vista

\- ¿a mí?, ¿qué te sucede a ti? – le siguió la rubia reclamando

– ¿de que estas hablando? -

– hablo de lo que haces, esconderte de mí toda la semana - Kyoko reclamaba con un poco de molestia

\- No es que estuviera me estuviera escondiendo ni nada - un poco apenada la peli morada susurró

\- además cuando por fin te veo me topo con que se te están declarando otra vez - ahora si se le veía molesta a la rubia - se supone que eres mi novia -

\- es algo que sólo pasa y no puedo evi... - se interrumpió así misma – ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? - su tono de piel cambio a uno ligeramente rojo

\- que se supone que eres mi novia - dijo sin más - esto ya no debería estar pasando -

\- no...novias? ¿Desde cuándo? - Ayano seguía en su asombro

\- desde ese día, no me digas que lo olvidaste -

\- por supuesto que no, pero nunca dijimos que éramos novias -

\- creí que ya estaba implícito con todo ese ambiente y además el beso - Kyoko empezaba a entrar en pánico tal vez si lo arruinó - Yui me advirtió de esto - se dijo así misma - creo que fui la única que creía que éramos novias - dijo algo apenada

\- claro que sí, para ser novias se pregunta primero - la Tsundere le da la espalda cruzándose de brazos

\- para serlo ¿tengo que preguntar? -

\- obviamente - afirmó sin darse cuenta

\- entonces Ayano... ¿qui…quieres ser mi novia? - lo dijo, antes de que la vergüenza la invadiera, antes de que alguien más las interrumpiera, antes de volver lo a arruinar

Ayano estaba sorprendida pero sabía que desde ese día era imposible que esto no sucediera

\- Kyoko...yo...yo - no encontraba las palabras así que decidió volver a callar su lado Tsundere y contestar como pudo, con un rubor y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza - si Kyoko, si quiero -

Kyoko no cabía en la felicidad pero por tanta que padecía no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de que cualquier cosa volviera a hacer dudar a Ayano, pero todo eso quedó en el olvido al ver a Ayano acercarse lentamente, poner una mano casi en el hombro de Kyoko mientras la otra estaba sujetando su propio pecho, y con cuidado hacer contacto con Kyoko en un beso tímido pero lleno de amor, la rubia al sentirlo por inercia puso sus manos en las caderas de su chica haciendo más profundo el beso

* * *

Al fin era el día de su graduación, todos estaban en el auditorio, los padres sentados en la parte trasera y los alumnos en la delantera, los graduados ya habían recibido su diploma sólo faltaban las palabras de la nueva presidenta del Consejo estudiantil por lo cual Himawari fue reconocida

Yui era parte de una de las dilas de adelante, seguido por unas dos filas atrás donde se encontraba Chitose, pero nadie corría más suerte como la de la pareja, Ayano y Kyoko yacían una al lado de la otra y escuchaban el discurso mientras se tomaban la mano

Todo finalizó bien, sin ningún percance, sólo faltaba algo

\- fue divertido la secundaria, pero no puedo esperar la preparatoria - hablaba Kyoko mientras caminaba con sus amigas recién graduadas con su diploma en mano

\- tranquilízate Kyoko - Ayano la calmaba - estoy feliz y triste por esto de la graduación -

\- eres muy sensible Ayano-chan - Chitose se reía de su amiga

\- no pasa nada - Kyoko volvió a llamar su atención tomando la mano derecha de Ayano - no importa que pase, mí entra este contigo Ayano sé que puedo superar lo que sea -

\- Ky...Kyoko -

\- lo único que me preocupa es que Chitose no muera en ese tiempo -

\- tranquila Funami-san que ya tengo todo resguardado - finalizó Chitose viendo llegar a Akari con una caja de pañuelo y sonriéndole

\- ya veo - fue lo único que pudo decir Yui siendo interrumpida por Chinatsu

\- sempais sonrían -

Todas se acomodaron para la foto, eran Yui, Kyoko, Ayano y Chitose en ese orden con su uniforme de invierno con un pequeño arreglo de flores amarrado a su chaqueta Blanca del lado izquierdo, las cuatro tenían su estuche negro que contenía su diploma y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras Kyoko sosteniendo la mano de Ayano entrelazando los dedos, esperando por el largo camino que les espera juntas

 **Fin del Flash Back**

\- cómo olvidar esos días - Ayano hablo sacando a su esposa de sus recuerdos

\- Ayano - Kyoko la llamaba haciéndola voltear - te amo -

\- también te amo Kyoko - compartiendo un beso que demostraba todo el amor que en todos estos años permanecía intacto como si fuera la primera vez, bueno tal vez un poco más intensificado que antes, sólo un poco

 **Continuará**

* * *

Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron el capítulo pasado, me alegro que muchos se hallan sentidos identificados y sintieran empatía por Kaori

En especial a caher1998, HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS, gezh15, Yoya-Chan y Teddy Bear que compartieron su momentos con sus mascotas, en serio muchas gracias

Ahora sé que el capítulo es largo, no agregue a algunos personajes porque sería aún más largo, pero espero que así les guste

Me iré lento en esto de los flash back, ya que pase la declaración sigue uno que otro momento del inicio de su relación

Tal vez sean cuatro o cinco capítulos de recuerdos, si quieren o tienen uno en mente no duden en decirme su idea y con gusto are una historia de lo que quieran saber

Sin más nos leemos luego


	7. Recuerdas Cuandoconocí a tus padres

Me disculpo por la tardanza, tenía pensado este capítulo pero sentí que había dejado un espacio entre el otro capítulo y este y al intentar hacer otro intermedio me bloque al forzarme luego dije "qué importa que no lleve un tiempo lo importante es escribir lo que quiero para la historia", así que espero que este capítulo les guste, Sólo por el sólo por esta vez un hombre aparecerá en esta historia

 **Capítulo 7: Recuerdas Cuando 2da parte...conocí a tus padres**

Kyoko revisaba algunas cajas que Ayano había sacado para reacomodarlas en el despacho de la rubia ya que al ver de dónde había salido el álbum de fotos pensaron revisar sus viejas cosas

\- Ayano que es esto - pregunto Kyoko llamando la atención de la Tsundere mostrándole un pedazo de papel doblado

\- déjame ver - contestó acercándose por detrás del sillón donde su esposa estaba sentada

Se trataba de un menú de una cafetería a la que ellas iban de jóvenes y a la que aún van con su hija, al desdoblarlo se podía apreciar unas palabras con buena caligrafía

\- ya recuerdo - dijo mientras sonreía

\- enserio - vio a su esposa sonreír pero no le decía nada - vamos Ayano dime, de donde es eso -

 **Flash back**

Ya había pasado unos meses desde su graduación, ahora las chicas ya estaba bien acopladas en su nueva escuela más gracias a que las cuatro habían quedado juntas en el mismo grupo, por ahora su único problema serían los próximos exámenes para poder salir de vacaciones de invierno

Se encontraban tomando la hora del almuerzo en el jardín de la escuela en un lugar no muy conocido que Kyoko había encontrado, sentadas en una manta que habían colocado para no sentir el pasto, conversaban amenamente Yui preguntaba a Chitose lo de una tarea mientras que Ayano le daba una probada de takoyaki a Kyoko, todo era tranquilidad la cuál una ráfaga de viento frío rompió

\- creo que debemos regresar al salón - decía Yui - fue mala idea seguir a Kyoko -

\- yo sólo les sugerí, no me culpen - se defendió la rubia regresando rápido con todas

Aunque en ese lugar era cálido aún sentían frío estando sólo con su uniforme el cual consistía en una falda negra con pastelones (holanes), una camisa blanca de botones que por el frío debía ser de manga larga, un suéter café opaco y ya que pertenecían a primer grado el moño de su cuello era de color rojo

No iban con mucha prisa para llegar al salón ya habían terminado de almorzar así que caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, Yui y Chitose iban un poco más adelante que la pareja y entraron al salón sin prestarles mucha atención

\- espera Kyoko - Ayano detuvo a su novia agarrándole del brazo parando su entrada al aula

\- que sucede primor -

\- deja de decirme cosas vergonzosas -

\- lo siento Ayano, ¿qué necesitabas? -

\- yo sólo... - estaba nerviosa quien no lo estaría si sería la primera vez que invitará a su novia a... - quiero invitarte a cenar a mi casa... - bien no era problema - con mis padres - si eso si lo era

Kyoko quedó en shock, había escuchado sobre la supuesta presentación que toda pareja temía, creyó que eso era un mito, pero ahí estaba, su novia tan hermosa como siempre le pedía tiernamente con su dulce voz que la acompañará a cenar con sus padres, no podía rechazarla

\- estas segura de esto cielo - intentaba hablar la rubia

\- bueno, no le veo nada de malo, he ido a tu casa y conozco a tu madre, es normal que quiera que también conozcas a los míos -

En eso no mentía, ya había llevado a Ayano a su casa muchas veces, había hablado con su madre y hasta podría decirse que eran amigas, su madre adoraba a Ayano y estaba segura que la mataría si le hacía daño o arruinada la relación, pero esto era muy diferente, era conocer a los padres de Ayano, era que ellos conocieran a la novia de su hija, ella no tenía problemas de presentar a Ayano a su madre porque era perfecta pero ella era Kyoko alguien normal, común, tan no perfecta que no era digna de su hija, estaba perdida

\- ¿y que me dices? -

Quería decir no

\- cuando quieras ahí estaré - fingió una sonrisa

\- perfecto - al ver la sonrisa de Ayano creyó que valía la pena todo el sufrimiento que estaba a punto de pasar - será mañana a las 7, no llegues tarde -

Ayano entró al salón dejando a Kyoko totalmente perpleja, ¿mañana? ¿La cena sería mañana? Debe de estar bromeando, solo tenía un día para hacer lo posible por seguir con Ayano

* * *

Terminando las clases la pareja caminaba de la mano rumbo a la casa de Kyoko, le había prometido a su madre que la llevaría para que ellas hornearan esas galletas que desde hace mucho habían planeado hacer

\- Ayano - llamó Kyoko algo tensa - estás segura que quieres que valla a cenar contigo y tus padres -

\- claro que quiero - sonaba muy entusiasmada abrazando el brazo de Kyoko - estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado, al fin podré presentarte a mi familia - Ayano había decidido que cuando estuvieran juntas quitaría su lado Tsundere para así poder disfrutar de su tiempo de pareja - he querido que te conozcan desde hace mucho -

Kyoko sonrió, amaba ver a Ayano tan feliz y si tanto quería presentarla a su familia eso sólo demostraba que Ayano la quería tanto como ella la quería, así que sin reclamos iría a esa cena y sería la mejor novia del mundo

\- mamá ya llegamos - gritaba Kyoko entrando a su casa

\- bienvenidas, pasa Ayano ya está todo listo para que empecemos - hablo la mamá de Kyoko sin darle importancia a su hija

\- perdona las molestias - Ayano saludo cortésmente para después ser llevada a la cocina por la madre de la rubia, dándole una mirada de comprensión a Kyoko que sólo vio con un puchero la situación

\- también estoy aquí madre - Kyoko hablo antes de que entrarán por completo a la cocina pero simplemente fue ignorada - cuando traigo a Ayano me siento como Akari en la secundaria -

Al saber que su madre no soltaría a su novia hasta que acaben, eso si no se le antojaba hablar sobre ella con Ayano, decidió su ir a su habitación quería descansar y meditar todo lo que había pasado ese día

Se recostó en la cama sin cambiarse, no tenía ganas de nada, sólo quería pensar que aria mañana para que los padres de Ayano no la tacharan de hereje y dejarán que continuarán su relación

Volteo y vio en su buro de un lado de su cama una foto de ella y Ayano en una cafetería, la habían encontrado después de una pelea, ese lugar era especial porque desde que la encontraron siempre que surgía algo malo ese lugar las relajaba y podían resolver sus problemas, el día de la foto fueron con Yui ella fue la que tomó la foto, en ella estaba Ayano sentada en una mesa del local sorprendida y sonrojada Kyoko había llegado por atrás con sus cafés y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, nunca olvidaría ese día

Kyoko río con nostalgia, no quería que nada de eso se acabará, no quería que lo suyo con Ayano terminará, ellas eran la una para la otra, salió de su pensamiento porque escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse

\- creí que estabas dormida -

\- sólo descansaba - le contestó a su novia que entraba a su habitación - además alguien debe cuidar que esa señora no sé sobrepase y te haga algo malo -

\- es tu madre Kyoko - Ayano se rio por las ocurrencias de su novia para luego verla abrir los brazos llamándola

\- abrázame -

\- no tienes remedio Toshino Kyoko -

\- sabes que me gusta como lo dices - finalizó para que Ayano sin mostrar mucha resistencia se acercaba para acostarse y abrazar a su rubia

Así se la pasaron abrazadas sin decir nada sólo ellas dos como les gustaba

\- te quiero Ayano - Kyoko sorprendió a su novia rompiendo el silencio de su cómodo estar

\- que te sucede Kyoko - ahora si hablaba enserio Ayano esa no era la actitud usual de la rubia - me estás preocupando -

\- que no puedo decirle a mi novia lo mucho que la quiero -

\- No es eso, es sólo... - fue interrumpida por los labios de la rubia en un tierno besó

\- en serio te quiero -

\- mo, Toshino Kyoko - intentó esconder su vergüenza - pero sabes que también te quiero - Kyoko la acercaba más a su cuerpo casi posesivamente

No era mentira ella Quería mucho a Ayano, es más la amaba pero justo cuando pensaba en decirle a la Tsundere su amor tienen que arruinarlo todo sus suegros, quien los mandaba a tener una hija como Ayano

No quería arruinarlo, quería seguir teniendo a Ayano así de cerca, sólo podía hacer una cosa, se transformaría en la chica ideal en alguien perfecta, aunque sea por esa noche, Toshino Kyoko será la mejor persona del mundo

* * *

\- y eso fue lo que pensé -

Le decía Kyoko a su madre quien estaba en su habitación ayudándole a escoger el atuendo perfecto para la velada, era sábado en la mañana y la cena era en la noche, tenía tiempo suficiente

\- y como piensas hacer eso sabiendo lo que eres - su madre preguntaba desde que le empezó a decir todo lo que hacía sólo se burlaba de ella

\- pues puedo cambiar - dijo enojada alzando un vestido amarillo frente de ella y viéndose en el espejo

\- crees que función, por lo que ha dicho Ayano-chan su padre es muy estricto y si no fuera por su madre tu no tendrías el privilegio de ser llamada su novia -

Kyoko se tensó, lo sabía, Ayano les había platicado con lujo de detalle cómo fue contarle a sus padres que ya tenía pareja, sus gestos, sus preguntas, todo, tan explícito que sabían con sólo eso que el suegro odiaba a Kyoko, pero lo que más sorprendía a las rubias fue que Ayano parecía no darse cuenta de eso, estaría ciega o era niña de papi, deseaba que fuera la primera, nada bueno resulta de salir con una niña de papi

\- Ya quiero ver cómo será - su madre seguía con las burlas

\- ya lo verás, figure ser la hija que siempre desastre tener tanto que te sentirás orgullosa de mis dotes de actriz -

\- aunque me sienta orgullosa crees que Ayano le gustará eso - le bajaba los humos a su hija

\- a que te refieres - dijo un poco preocupada la mangaka

\- no se piénsalo, Ayano-chan te invito para presentar a su novia, ósea a aquella que con todo y sus defectos le logró robar el corazón, ir en plan se caerle bien a los padre y lucir perfecta no es ser completamente otra persona - su madre alzaba los hombro y un poco las manos en forma despreocupada y mostrando un punto, ella tenía razón, pero ser ella misma sabiendo cómo es el papá de Ayano sería suicidio y no sólo eso sería cortar su relación de raíz

\- lo sé pero, es algo que he decidido, no quiero que nos separen - hablo Kyoko decidida mientras estrujaba el vestido en sus manos

\- bueno sólo no hagas algo tonto - su progenitora se levantó en dirección a la puerta - espero que me enorgullezcas con ese gran don que tienes en la sangre Toshino - salió sólo mostrándole un pulgar en alto

Con el apoyo de su madre y tiempo por delante tenía que dar su plan en marcha y todo empezaba encontrando un atuendo adecuado

* * *

Ya lista y arreglada con un pescador (como el pantalón que uso Ayano en el ova) de color gris y una camisa blanca de manga larga arremangada (como la que Nadeshiko le dio a Sakurako) cubierta por una sudadera azul tomó rumbo a la casa Sugiura, estaba muriendo de nervios y se reflejaba en su lento caminar, llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor por estar hablando sola sobre "será buena idea" o "puedo regresar ahora mismo"..." podría decir que se le olvidó?, cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente era en vano ya que sin darse cuenta ya estaba tocando el timbre de la casa de Ayano y lo peor era recibida...

\- ¿quien llama? -

...por el padre Sugiura

y peor aún...estaban vestidos iguales, el señor traía consigo un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca, que más podría desear

\- di...disculpe po...po...podría - tembló al ver la mirada del señor sobre ella parecía un monstruo intentando matarla, era aterrador

\- ¿quien es papá? - se oyó la voz de Ayano para después abrirse paso a la puerta – ¡Kyoko! si llegaste - dijo para lanzarse a los brazos de su novia que aunque era bien recibida la rubia quedó en blanco y no hizo ningún movimiento, sabía y sentía quien las estaba viendo, era su fin

\- hija porque no entramos, hace frío afuera y la cena estará lista en poco - el señor Sugiura les dijo cambiando un poco su expresión a, podría decirse, señor amigable - además tienes que presentarle a tu madre a esta jovencita - o podría ser su imaginación por la forma que dijo "jovencita" con un tono no tan contento

Ya adentro Ayano no se despegaba del brazo izquierdo de Kyoko, primero era una Tsundere que no se dejaba querer frente a sus amigos y ahora era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, que no se daba cuenta que estaban frente a su padre y lo peor que estaba a punto de matarla con la mirada

\- oh tenemos visitas - para su salvación su suegra llegó en el momento justo

\- mamá, papá quiero presentarles a Toshino Kyoko...mi novia - Kyoko podría haber muerto de ternura tan sólo por haber escuchado a Ayano decir que era su novia pero ese no era el momento

\- mucho gusto - la primera en presentarse fue la madre de Ayano - he oído mucho de ti Toshino-San -

\- por favor llámeme Kyoko, también he oído cosas de usted gracias a que es amiga de mi madre -

\- bien Kyoko-chan mándale mis saludos ya quiero volver a verla, ah y tú puedes llamarme mamá y a mi esposo papá si prefieres - por alguna razón la señora Sugiura le seguía el juego a Kyoko, Ayano podría decir que se cayeron bien

\- vamos mamá - la rubia contestó más animada, si, las dos se llevarían bien

\- mucho gusto Toshino-san - ahora era el padre quien la saludaba por lo que sintió miedo, mucho miedo

\- igualmente pa...pa... - las intensas miradas que el hombre le lanzaba le hicieron rogar por su vida y aún más sintiendo que se acercaban poco a poco - señor Sugiura -

\- bien, ya que todos se presentaron porque no vamos a la sala a platicar un rato - Kyoko se sorprendió a lo despreocupada que sonaba su novia, que no notaba este ambiente, pero gracias a eso podría llevar su plan a cabo

La plática en la sala fue muy amena, empezaban desde la familia, los amigos y lo que Kyoko no quería llegar...

\- ahora Cuéntanos de ti Toshino-San -...a las preguntas sobre ella y que su suegro comenzó

\- ¿sobre mí? - no podía ponerse nerviosa ahora - mi vida no es tan interesante - bien guardando la calma esto pasaría rápido

\- ¿cómo que no es interesante? - su otro temor que Ayano desmintiera lo que decía - pero si haces muchas cosas asombrosas -

\- Cuéntanos un poco Kyoko-chan - y ahora su suegra

\- no creo que sea nada fuera de lo normal - se estaba hiperventilando debía calmarse

\- saben Kyoko hace doujin, es una gran dibujante y es muy reconocida en la comiket - comenzó a relatar su novia y no sabía cómo detenerla

\- no es para tanto, sólo he hecho uno...o dos en mi vida -

\- no seas modesta, la primera vez que me llevaste eras muy reconocida además Yui-San dijo que ibas todos los años -

Si salía viva de esta debía matar a Yui

\- ¿doujin? así que eres de esas personas que hacen sus propios mangas de otros famosos y venden sus historias al público -

\- eso es correcto papá - Ayano ni se inmutó por saber como su padre saba tal información

\- ¿pero como sabe eso? - pero Kyoko no se quedaba con la duda

\- y conque fuiste tú quien llevó a mi hija a Tokio inesperadamente - el señor Sugiura la ignoro y decía como si por fin hubiera encontrado al culpable

\- de verdad no es tanto – le salió una gota en la sien - lo que más me interesa a mi es la escuela, ya saben sacar adelante los estudios - Ayano volteo a ver extrañada a su novia, enserio ella había dicho eso

\- ¿enserio?, dime como te va en la escuela - hay estaba otra vez el querido suegro interrogando

\- me va muy bien, siempre quedó en los primeros lugares en los exámenes - al fin algo en lo que no era mentira, por fin podría estar a salvo

\- y lo más sorprendente de esto es que ella logra eso matándose estudiando una noche antes del examen, no es increíble - enserio creía que está vez si estaría a salvo, porque Ayano

\- sorprendente Kyoko-chan - se notaba que esto sólo le interesaba a su suegra

\- en realidad me desveló muchas noches - intentaba arreglar su estatus

\- sí, pero te desvelas por hacer tus doujinshis - su novia otra ves

\- eso no es cierto, a veces lo hago estudiando - otra vez sentía su cuerpo arder debía calmarse y rápido

\- ¿qué te sucede Kyoko? - hablo fuertemente Ayano esto no era como creyó que sería

\- qué tal si nos sentamos en la mesa, la cena ya está lista - como si escucharán sus plegarias la madre de Ayano interrumpió, era oficial Kyoko adoraba a esa mujer - iré poniendo la mesa -

\- Ayano porque no le ayudas a tu madre con eso - el señor Sugiura hablo sugiriéndole en forma amable

\- bien - Kyoko no había captado hasta ahora lo sucedido, se había quedado con su suegro sola acaso no quería testigos cuando la asesinara

Se podía sentir la tensión en ese lugar, uno frente al otro, el padre observándola mientras ella veía el piso muy nerviosa, estaba muerta, ella era niña muerta

\- Toshino-San - su voz la sorprendió soltando un pequeño chillido - sólo quiero decirle algo - bueno no la estaba estrangulando eso marchaba bien

\- ¿nani? -

\- sé que eres la novia de mi hija y todo lo que con lleva y por alguna razón Ayano se encapricho contigo, pero te espero que pase pronto así que no te vayas poniendo cómoda - el hombre posó su cabeza entre sus manos que había juntado viéndose calculador

\- ¿a que se refiere? -

\- Ayano puede ser una niña linda, tierna y amorosa, pero mi hija es muy ingenua, pensando en el primer amor y esas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que es sólo una etapa y eso te conlleva a ti - la miro con una sonrisa

\- ¿qué quiere...- no la dejó terminar

\- quiero decir, que esto es como un gusto momentáneo o mejor dicho una gripe pasajera y tarde o témpano abrirá los ojos y verá lo que en verdad quiere en la vida, su madre y yo estamos deseosos de que los sueños de nuestra Ayano se hagan realidad y queremos que lo haga con una persona recta y capas de apoyarla -

\- que lo hace creer que no soy esa persona - eso la molestaba mucho

\- tienes razón, quien soy yo para juzgar - al oír eso Kyoko no sintió alivio alguno - pero eso se verá esta noche -

Esa era la señal para Kyoko, la está probando, mejor dicho, la estaba retando y estaba segura se algo, ella no perdería

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Ayano quien anunciaba que la mesa estaba lista y podían ir a cenar, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver el señor fruncido de su novia hacia su padre, ¿que había pasado aquí?

\- ¿Kyoko, sucede algo? -

\- creo que ya es hora de cenar - su padre hablo lo suficiente alto para que ambas lo escucharán

\- no es nada Ayano, vámonos o la cena se enfriara - dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa que no tranquilizaba a la peli morada, tomó su mano atrayendola pero sin avisar Kyoko la soltó alarmándola, Kyoko volteo evitando su mirada, eso la preocupó más pero por el momento sólo pudo caminar por delante de su novia en dirección a la mesa

En la cena no hubo muchos cambios, Ayano esperaba uno que otro de los comentarios sin sentido de Kyoko pero estos nunca llegaron, la señora Sugiura también estaba extrañada, según su hija y su amiga la pequeña rubia era una niña muy risueña y parlanchina, pero la que estaba aquí era completamente diferente, se habrá equivocado o su comportamiento se debía a un tercero, sin más volteo a ver a sus esposo que evitó si mirada, ¿que había hecho está vez? Por el momento decidió guardar silencio, quería ver hasta que tanto llegaba esta situación

\- eso estuvo delicioso señora Sugiura -

\- no es nada Kyoko-chan - noto el cambio en la niña pero no mencionó nada - para finalizar no quieren una taza de té -

\- buena idea amor -

\- me encantaría - contestó Kyoko necesitaba algo para resistir comportarse así le estaba costando más de lo que imagino

\- ¿y tú Aya-chan? -

\- no gracias mamá, sólo quisiera retirarme por un momento - hablaba la Tsundere levantándose de su asiento y caminando escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación

Kyoko noto la mirada decaída de su novia, quería ir a consolarla pero no podía, lo que ella diría en estos momentos serua...necesitó una coartada

\- disculpen, ¿podría usar su baño? -

* * *

Ayano estaba acostada en su cama abrazando a sus tres medusas, esta noche no era lo que pensaba, ella creía que sería una gran velada, les presentaría a Kyoko a sus padres, ellos sabrían la increíble persona que es y aprobaría su relación, pero todo estaba saliendo mal empezando por el comportamiento de Kyoko, ella quería que sus padres vieran a la persona que ella amaba, porque si, ella amaba a Kyoko con todo su ser y estaba nerviosa por el paso que estaba dando, pero estaba segura de lo que hacía, y todo para estar más cerca de la rubia, ¿acaso estaba haciendo algo mal?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta

\- Ayano - y ahí estaba la persona que estaba en su mente y en su corazón - ¿estas bien? -

\- no, no lo estoy - la peli morada no se movió

\- acaso...- Kyoko apretó su brazo izquierdo con su mano - ¿estás molesta? - vio que se levantó

\- no Kyoko no lo estoy - dijo sentándose en la orilla de su cama un poco cansada - es sólo que esto no era lo que quería -

\- pero me estoy comportando, estoy siendo una persona educada y así... -

\- yo no te pedí eso Kyoko...yo sólo quería que fueras tu misma, que fueras la de siempre, quería que mis padres conocieran a mi novia y no ha... y no ha otra persona - Kyoko se quebró jamás creyó oír eso y peor la voz de Ayano empezaba a temblar - quería que fueras tu -

Kyoko la vio y sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos, verla así le dolía demasiado que no pudo más y se lanzó a protegerla en un abrazo

\- perdóname Ayano, en serio perdóname - hablaba a su oído delicadamente - sólo quería ser una persona que tus padres aprobarán para estar contigo, pero todo esto se me salió de las manos y lo que menos quise sucedió -

\- ¿y eso era? -

\- lastimar a la persona que más amo - lo dijo esa cosa que quiso decir desde hace mucho tiempo, se lo dijo - a ti Ayano, a ti es a quien amo -

Al verla sonrojada con ternura Kyoko evitó el modo Tsundere de su novia y la beso en los labios acostandola ligeramente en la cama, disfrutando el momento

\- en verdad te amo - lo volvió a repetir, decirlo era liberador

Antes de que Ayano pudiera contestar otra visita inesperada tocó avisando su entrada, para su horror era el señor Sugiura y las estaba viéndo en un momento íntimo al que no sabían si horrorizarse o sonrojarse, así que hicieron las dos

\- papá, no es lo que crees - el señor estaba en shock y con la boca abierta

\- puedo explicarlo señor Sugiura -

\- no...puede...ser - esas fueron las primeras palabras para el inicio del Apocalipsis - permito que salgas con mi hija, te invito a mi casa, pasas una agradable noche con nosotros y a cambio, te escabulles a su cuarto y la obligas a hacer estas cosas - aunque no gritaba el Papa de Ayano daba mucho miedo - creo que estaba en lo correcto al creer que no eras buena para mi hija -

\- papá por favor todo es un mal entendido, Kyoko no me obligó a nada -

\- ¿y quien es usted para decir que no soy buena para Ayano? – ahora Kyoko hablaba

\- Kyoko por favor no hables - Ayano quería calmar todo esto

\- soy su padre -

\- eso no tiene justificación, en lo que estuve aquí lo único que hizo fue verme con inferioridad y reprocharme lo que hago, lo único que hice mal fue comportarme como usted sugería que lo hiciera -

\- ¿que sucede aquí?...Oh - la madre vio todo lo que se había formado

\- ¿Dices que no tengo derecho a ver por mi hija y escoger con quien debe de estar? -

\- no que vea por su bien, pero no forzando a hacer de su vida lo que usted quiera -

\- ¿eso... es verdad papá? - Ayano había estado callada un rato y quedó sorprendida al oír eso

\- ¿tú que sabes de todo esto? Sólo eres una simple mangaka de doujin - ignoro a su hija y siguió su pelea con Kyoko

\- aún siendo la simple mangaka de doujin tengo bien planteado lo que hago y quiero, además parece estar muy familiarizado con el tema - la señora Sugiura intentó aguantar la risa al ver a su esposo atrapado

\- sólo estás haciendo suposiciones, aún eres joven y sin preocupaciones no entenderias estos temas tan maduros además mi hija aun no sabe lo que quiere - regreso al tema principal

\- Ayano me quiere a mi y es lo único que me importa - la mencionada se enternecio por esas dulces palabras - y me quedaré con ella le guste o no -

\- ¿como te atreves a venir a mi casa y hablarme así?, sólo me queda pedirte que te vallas y dejes a mi hija en paz -

\- con gusto me iré de aquí, pero lo de dejar a su hija, ni lo sueñe ella es mi novia y lo seguirá siendo -

\- ya lo veremos señorita - finalizó el padre viendo a Kyoko salir de la habitación para después escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse con fuerza - al fin algo de paz -

\- como te atreves a tratar así a Kyoko - ahora era Ayano la que enfrentaba a su padre

\- pero hija es para que veas que ella no te conviene -

\- ¿cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera te diste la oportunidad de conocerla? -

\- conozco a gente como ella, despreocupada, holgazanes y perdedora, esa clase de persona no es para ti -

\- creí que me apoyarías en esto - Ayano se empezaba a molestar - es mi decisión y quiero que la respetes, amo a Kyoko y si no te gusta, pues que mal papá porque no la pienso dejar - empezó a caminar fuera del cuarto - ahora si me disculpan iré por la persona más importante en mi vida -

Eso fue como si un balde de piedras le cayeran enzima al señor Sugiura, se suponía que el era la persona más importante en la vida de su hija, su esposa sólo lo veía con un "te lo dije" y "nunca aprendes"

* * *

Ayano corría por las calles intentando poder divisar a Kyoko pero no lo lograba, menos ayudaba que ya era algo de noche y ya estaba oscuro, tampoco el teléfono ayudaba mucho porque no contestaba a ninguna de sus llamadas, ya apuntó de darse por vencida recordó un lugar, el lugar al que Kyoko iría en ese estado, sin dudarlo tomo dirección para encontrarse con su novia

Y hay estaba la rubia oji azul problemática, era la única que yacía en las mesas de afuera con sólo un café, un plumon y un menú desechable en las manos, Kyoko levantó su mirada y se sonrojo al ver a su novia aproximándose a paso calmado al haberla encontrado

\- Kyoko... -

\- Ayano escúchame - la rubia la interrumpió decidida y levantándose para ser la que reduzca la distancia entre ellas - sé que soy una inútil, problemática y tonta chica que no merece estar contigo -

\- Kyoko... -

\- aún no término...no me importa si tu padre, el presidente o el mismo emperador de Japón estén en contra de eso, esta es mi decisión y yo quiero permanecer a tu lado, quiero estar con la persona que más amo en el mundo y esa eres tú Ayano -

-...-

\- por eso quiero hacerte una promesa, aquí y ahora, te prometo que pase lo que pase, este donde este nunca dejaré de amarte -

\- Kyoko...cómo pudiste decir algo tan bello - fue lo único que pudo decir por lo enternecida que estaba

\- todo fue en el momento y para que no se me olvidará lo escribí en este menú - dijo entregándole el papel y ver esas palabras grabadas con la letra de Kyoko - sé que no es suficiente, pero...-

\- también te amo -

-...-

-...-

\- ¿que?... - no creía lo que escuchaba - pude haber escuchado mal pero dijiste...-

\- que te amo Kyoko, con todo mi corazón - ahí al borde de las lágrimas por la ternura de su novia Ayano había dicho lo que siempre sintió por esa rubia cabeza hueca enfrente suyo

\- ¿no estás jugando? - quería gritar de emoción pero primero debía de estar segura

\- nunca podría jugar con esto -

Lo único que pudo hacer Kyoko en ese momento fue agarrar a Ayano de las mejillas y atraerá a un tierno pero intenso beso, ese era su momento, dejando de lado lo que pasó, ese momento era perfecto

* * *

Caminando una al lado de la otra muy juntas con amor a todo lo que da regresaban a la casa de los Sugiura, al llegar vieron a ambos padres fuera sentados en el pórtico

\- Ayano que bueno que apareces - muy madre la abrazo

\- no vuelvas a hacer eso hija, me preocupaste mucho - ahora su papá la abrazaba de forma protectora - y tu - volteo viendo a Kyoko - que no te dije que te alejaras de mi hija -

Kyoko iba a decir algo pero Ayano se interpuso y fue la que hablo

\- papá podrías dejar esto ya, todo esto fue tu culpa, Kyoko no ha hecho nada malo -

\- ¿como lo sabes?, sólo Dios sabe lo que ha hecho y lo que ara -

\- lo sé porque confió en ella más que en nadie papá y quisiera que respetaras mi decisión -

\- ¿cómo puedes confiar en ella sobre tu padre?, la persona que siempre está ahí para ti sobre todas las cosas -

\- no estoy poniendo a nadie sobre nadie, no exageres papá -

\- eso lo dices ahora, pero en un par de años, esa niña te alejara de mí -

Kyoko que era testigo de todo lo que estaba pasando, fue al lado de la mamá de Ayano, volteándose a ver y con el simple gesto de Kyoko de apuntar al papá con el dedo la mamá con un movimiento de cabeza afirmó lo que la rubia había preguntaba

\- ya sé que está pasando aquí - hablo Kyoko sonriendo e interrumpiendo la discusión padre e hija para que ambos la voltearan a ver - Ayano no es una niña de papá...- Ayano se sonrojo un poco por las ocurrencias de su novia - ...usted señor tiene un complejo de hija - finalizó felizmente Kyoko complacida por descubrir porque su suegro la odiaba tanto, pero...

\- ¡Toshino Kyoko! - con eso su suegro estalló

 **Fin del Flash Back**

\- con que era eso - hablo Kyoko estando sentada con Ayano en el sofá - creo que por la contusión no recuerdo mucho - dijo en broma sobándose la cabeza provocando una risita en su esposa

\- no te fue tan mal - decía Ayano levantándose de su lugar - al menos tú lo enfrentaste y ahora se llevan mejor -

\- define mejor cariño - Kyoko dijo con una sonrisa no creía mucho en lo que decía

\- debiste ver cómo era los primeros días con Chitose –

\- ¿la trataba tan mal como a mí? – pregunto curiosa a lo que Ayano no contesto y sólo guardo en un lugar especial ese pedazo de papel – otra vez Ayano, vamos dime ¿cómo era tu padre con Chitose? – pronto lo mandaría a enmarcar

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Con mi retraso pude acomodar bien la historia en mi mente y saber cuántos flash back tendrá, en si va a ir así

Recuerdas cuando primera parte

Recuerdas cuando…conocí a tus padres

Recuerdas cuando…te di el anillo de compromiso

Recuerdas cuando…visitamos a los suegros

Recuerdas cuando…nos casamos

Recuerdas cuando…decidimos embarazarnos

Recuerdas cuando…nació Kaori y los primeros días

Recuerdas cuando…papi se hizo mi héroe

Recuerdas cuando…me enamore de mami (este título puede cambiar)

Estos son los capítulos que tengo planeado y estoy dispuesta hacer, pero recuerden son solo el arco de Flash Back (gracias a nadaoriginal por ponerle así) aún tengo planeado más capítulos por delante

Sin más nos leemos luego


	8. Halloween

**Especial por estos días de terror espíritus**

 **Capítulo 8: Halloween**

\- y hay estaba yo, sola, atrapada en ese callejón y sin que nadie pudiera ayudarme, podía sentir como bajaba la temperatura, veía mi aliento salir de mi boca, eso significaba que me seguía, no importaba a donde fuera sabía que él estaría detrás de mí y en ese momento lo estaba, sentía su presencia y como se me acercaba lentamente, era mi fin, de un momento a otro me recorrió la espalda un escalofrío, mi hombro se entumió su mano estaba a punto de tocarme, pero sabía que era hora de tragarme el miedo y ser valiente para saber que la única forma de salvarme era...ASUSTANDOLO -

\- LARGO DE AQUÍ DEMONIO, DÉJAME EN PAZ -

En el momento en que Kyoko terminaba su historia de terror, Sakurako salió de bajo de la mesa, estaba envuelta en una sábana y grito lo más fuerte que puso

Las niñas d años gritaron por el susto pero de diferentes formas, Kaori y Saki se tomaron de las manos gritando pero con sonrisas en su cara, se veía que disfrutaban del terror, las gemelas Hikari y Hikaru fueron las que más gritaron llamando la atención de sus madres que entraron al comedor encendiendo la luz

\- ¿qué sucede? - dijo Akari viendo como sus hijas me abrazaban a sus piernas y a las de Chitose asustadas

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste Kyoko? - Ayano regañaba a su esposa por no contenerse con sus historias sabiendo que sólo eran niñas

\- sólo fue un susto, no fue para tanto - le restó importancia chocando los cinco con Sakurako - lo hiciste bien Saku-chan -

\- todo fue gracias a su historia Kyoko-sempai -

\- son unas insensibles - Himawari le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sakuraco

\- ¿porque ese golpe? - se quejaba del maltrato de su esposa

\- que no vez que les puedes hacer mal -

\- sólo fue sorpresa, ni que las matemos del susto -

Himawari le tocó el hombro a su esposa para que ella y Kyoko vieran lo que ocasionaron, las pequeñas Yu y Himeji se encontraban en shock y desde el susto no se habían movido ni un centímetro aunque les pasarán la mano por enfrente

\- upsi - ambas pusieron una mano por detrás de su cabeza y sacaron la lengua

* * *

Minutos después y habiendo tranquilizado a las niñas ya era hora de pedir dulces

\- seré la que tenga más dulces - decía feliz Kaori, su disfraz era de una versión miniatura de Mirakurun

\- No, yo seré la que te gane - Saki estaba con su pequeño disfraz rivalun pero en vez de un top era una camisa de tirantes

\- ¿qué son esos disfraces? - Yui hablaba viendo a las madres de las niñas

\- decidimos hacer un conjunto, mi linda Kaori sería Mirakurun y gracias al parecido con su color de cabello la pequeña Saki sería rivalun, ¿no es fantástico? - Kyoko se enorgullecía de su idea

\- ¿cómo es posible que la hayan dejado? - preguntaba Yui a Ayano y Himawari que sólo les aparecía una gota en la sien - no sé porque no usan disfraces normales - volteo a ver a las demás niñas - como ellas -

La pequeña Himeji era un lindo fantasma, usaba un vestido blanco y arriba una capa blanca con mangas y una capucha, las gemelas se habían disfrazado en conjunto de Alicia en el país de las maravillas Hikari era el lindo conejito mientras Hakaru era Alicia, al final la linda Yu era una pirata en versión femenina pero infantil

\- esos son disfraces normales de niños – dijo pero su amiga de la infancia la ignoro

\- bien ya es hora de ponernos nuestros disfraces - hablaba Kyoko emocionada a las demás mamás

\- ¿tenemos que hacerlo? - Ayano intentaba evitarlo, tenía un poco de vergüenza

\- me prometiste que lo haríamos - dijo Kyoko con un puchero

\- ¿pero…? -

\- vamos Ayano-chan será divertido - decía Chitose ya con su disfraz de vampiro puesto

\- Tu también Chitose - grito Ayano para después ver el disfraz de su amiga - creo que tu traje es lo apuesto a ti -

\- tranquila Ayano-san ya lo tengo cubierto - Akari llegaba disfrazada de momia con muchas vendas y papel higiénico por todos lados, todas las demás no sabían que decir pero se lo agradecían a la Akaza

\- si no tengo otra opción - la peli morada había perdido

\- siii - Kyoko la abrazo amorosamente, este sería un Halloween divertido

* * *

\- es hora de comer cerebros - grito Sakurako disfrazada de zombi

\- ese disfraz te queda bien, pedir cerebros eso comprueba que estas consiente de tu falta de el - Himawari se burlaba, aun estando casadas seguían con su sentido de molestarse

\- no me molestes - vio su disfraz - ¿qué hay de ti? No tienes demasiada carne para ese disfraz - ahora Sakurako se vengaba en si tenía razón Himawari tenía demasiado para llevar un disfraz de esqueleto

\- ahora no es momento de pelear, debemos de sacar a las niñas a pedir dulces - Chinatsu las tranquilizaba ya lista con su disfraz de princesa mientras agarraba el brazo de Yui que iba de príncipe

\- qué común - Kyoko se quejaba de esa selección de disfraces

\- cállate, y porque debemos de ir disfrazadas - hablo Yui

\- ¡quiero dulces! - reclamo la rubia disfrazada de domador de leones con todo y látigo

\- típico de ti Kyoko -

\- ¿y Ayano? -

\- ya estoy lista - dijo la mencionada bajando las escaleras con un traje de Caperucita roja con un vestido blanco un poco arriba de las rodillas y de la cintura un cinturón negro, botas negras y una larga capa que arrastraba un poco, llevaba en manos una canasta

Kyoko al ver cómo iba su esposa se calló inconsciente siendo impulsada por dos chorros de sangre saliendo de su nariz, Akari y Sakurako atraparon a Kyoko antes de caer y la peli roja como buena amiga uso un poco del papel de su disfraz colocándoseloa la rubia en la nariz

\- ¿cu…cu...cuándo compraste ese traje? - rápidamente se recuperó Kyoko acercándose a Ayano

\- fui con Chitose la semana pasada, como querías tanto que nos disfrazáramos ella se ofreció a ayudarme - explicó Ayano, mientras su amiga albina sonreía lascivamente con un hilo de sangre salir de la nariz, Akari sólo tomó otro pedazo de su disfraz - ¿me...me veo bien? - dijo tímidamente

\- no sólo eso, creo que...- la rubia fue silenciada por Yui mientras ella y Chinatsu agarraban a Kyoko de cada brazo

\- te vez muy bien Ayano -

\- es verdad Ayano-san es un gran disfraz, le queda muy bien -

\- gra...gracias - Ayano dijo viendo como su esposa forcejeaba para poder liberarse

* * *

Ya estando todas afuera y con una Kyoko convencida a la fuerza, estaban listas para pedir dulces a cada casa que iban recibían muchos, no sólo las niñas sino también las grandes y todo gracias a que Kyoko era la más grande formada al lado de las pequeñas, sorprendiendo a los adultos que daban los dulces

\- hemos ganado muchos dulces - dijo la pequeña Saki viendo el tesoro en su saco de dulces

\- quiero más y más dulces - grito Kaori emocionada

\- tranquilízate Kaori aún faltan casas por visitar - Yu decía siendo una de las maduras del grupo

\- Saki-onee-chan siempre es así de impulsiva - ahora era Himeji que se quejaba de su hermana

\- sólo quieren dulces no las regañes - la gemela de ojos azules Hikaru hablaba comprensiva a sus amigas viendo como su hermana comía uno de sus dulces felizmente

\- eso no quita que se emocionan demasiado - Himeji seguía quejándose de las niñas

\- sólo quiero tener más dulces - Kaori se defendía acercándose a Himeji quien se puso un poco enojada

\- y yo quiero más dulces que Kaori - Saki también decía pero agitando los brazos

\- yo puedo tener más dulces - Kaori la vio divertida pero retándola

\- y yo muchos más que tu – se pusieron una en frente de la otra con electricidad en sus miradas

\- todas quieren tener más dulces que los demás - Kyoko llamó la atención de las niñas antes de que comenzará una discusión - y sólo hay una forma de hacerlo -

\- no me gusta cómo suena esto - Yui dijo un poco preocupada

\- exacto Yui, una competencia de pedir dulces - grito Kyoko con mucha tensión pero las niñas y Sakurako eran las únicas emocionadas gritando a diferencia de las demás madres

Al fin convencieron a las demás chicas y explicando lo divertido que sería comenzaron a arreglar los detalles del evento

\- bien, será sencillo entre más casas visites más plata consigues - La rubia maños explicaba las reglas, las demás solo la miraban cansadas por sus formas de hablar - nos dividiremos en dos equipos, como la prioridad son las niñas los equipos serán de tres en tres - finalizó cargando a Kaori quien no se movía como si un muñeco se tratará - cono fue mi plan escojo primero y Kaori estará en mi equipo -

\- oye espera - Ayano se intentaba quejar pero la interrumpieron

\- yo pido ir con Kyoko-sempai - Sakurako hablo rápido para que no hubiera quejas

\- entonces Akari y yo iremos con la gemelas - Chitose también se unía al juego

\- creo que si quiero tranquilidad me debo de alejar de ellas - dijo Himawari cansada refiriéndose al grupo donde estaba su esposa

\- yo también iré con ustedes - Chinatsu hablaba rápido para que tampoco la pusieran en el grupo descontrolado

\- si no puedo contra ustedes - ahora era Yui quien hablaba - yo iré con Kyoko y las demás así veré que no se metan en problemas - a lo que Yu fue detrás de ella tomando su mano

\- creo que también Yu viene con nosotros - dijo Kyoko viendo a una Chinatsu decepcionada por que fue separada de sus amores - sólo faltan las mini Oomuro-chan -

\- ¿Saki con quien quieres ir? - se inclinó Sakurako para hacerle la pregunta a su hija que volteaba a ver a ambos lados donde estaban sus madres, la niña sin mucho pensarlo tomo la mano de Himawari ignorando a Sakurako - Saki traidora, mi propia sangre - lloraba la chica por el golpe bajo

\- sí no hay más remedio - hablo la pequeña Himeji acercándose y tomando la mano de Sakurako, todas sabían que la menor de las Oomuro adoraba a Sakurako sobre todas las cosas

\- Himeji, sabía que tú nunca me traicionarías, por eso te adoro - al ver el acto de su hija sólo la abrazo o mejor dicho la estrujo cosa que la niña disfrutaba pero lo disimulaba quejándose

\- entonces Ayano irá con nosotras - reclamaba Kyoko pero fue ignorada por su esposa empezando a caminar con las Akaza - oye espera -

\- lo siento Kyoko, pero quiero una noche tranquila y sé que con ustedes no la podré tener - finalizó yéndose con las demás

\- traición - ahora era Kyoko quien lloraba por el golpe bajo

* * *

Habían pasado por varias casas y su botín como decía Kyoko era muy grande

\- miren cuantos dulces - hablaba Kaori feliz por su esfuerzo

\- tenemos más de lo que esperaba - Yui la secundaba intentando contar los dulces pero eran demasiados

\- con esto es seguro que ganaremos - Sakurako cargaba a su hija más que contentas por su premio

\- y así saborearan la derrota y el habernos hecho de lado para irse con el otro equipo - se notaba en las palabras de Kyoko y en su mirada rencorosa que aún estaba molesta

\- y ahora a donde vamos sempais - Sakurako hablo queriendo quitar ese ambiente

\- déjame ver - Yui recordando su ruta - hay algunas casas que nos faltaron unas cuadras atrás - miro la hora en su celular - y aún tenemos tiempo, ¿qué tal si regresamos para finalizar? -

\- me parece bien - hablo Kyoko ya más animada - así podré demostrar mi dominación caramelistica - aunque aún algo vengativa

\- papi podemos ir solas a una casa - Yu le hablo a su madre jalando de su pantalón

\- No le veo el problema, mientras no se salgan de nuestra vista - aprobó la mayor la moción alegrando a las niñas

Teniendo la casa lista para ser asaltada por la ternura de las pequeñas fueron a pedir sus dulces con mucha emoción

\- dulce o truco - las tres gritaron llamando la atención de la señora con el tarro de dulces

\- qué lindo, un fantasma, un pirata y...¿que se supone que eres? - dijo confundida al ver a Kaori

\- ¡es Mirakurun señora inculta! - se escuchó el grito de Kyoko al otro lado de la calle dándole un tic en el ojo a la señora

\- lo que mi papi dijo - Kaori sin saber lo que su madre ocasionó sólo mostraba una sonrisa

La señora no con muchas ganas les dio los caramelos deseando que se marcharán gracias a las ofensas de Kyoko

\- no tuviste que gritar Kyoko - le reclamó Yui avanzando entre la multitud de niños que aún pasaban

\- no es mi culpa ella se lo busco - la rubia se defendía mientras cruzaba sus brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido

\- usted nunca cambiará Kyoko-sempai - se burlaba Sakurako por la señora regañada

\- bien, será mejor apurarnos, aunque nos quedan lugares por visitar - Kyoko volteo a ver a las niñas que se habían quedado atrás, o eso creían - ¿y las niñas? - llamó la atención de las demás preocupándolas

\- como que donde están, estaban justo detrás de nosotras - Yui volteo pero no había nadie

\- estamos en problemas - Hablo Sakurako tragando duro

* * *

Las niñas no se habían dado cuenta que se habían quedado solas gracias a estar viendo sus bolsas de dulces, hasta que Himeji alzó la mirada y no vio a su madre ni a ninguna de sus tías al rededor

\- oigan - llamó la atención de las demás pero no le hacían caso - oigan - aún si prestarle atención - ¡oigan! - levantó la voz y golpeando levemente la cabeza de las niñas para sacarlas de su trance -

\- ¿qué sucede Himeji? - dijo Kaori sobándose la cabeza

\- ¿dónde están nuestras mamás? - pregunto preocupada

\- pues ahí están - Kaori sin preocupación apuntó con su dedito enfrente de ella hacia la nada – ¿qué?, donde están nuestros papis - viendo la situación la rubia se empezó a alterar

\- tranquilas de seguro se darán cuenta que no estamos y vendrán por nosotras - Yu intentaba ver el lado positivo de las cosas - sólo hay que quedarnos aquí y guardar la calma –

– es verdad, esta no es la primera vez que nos pierden – bromeo Kaori para quedarse ahí esperando

* * *

\- Ayano me va a matar - Kyoko daba vueltas en círculos con las manos en la cabeza - no puedo creer que me esté pasando otra vez -

\- ¿otra vez?, cuantas veces has perdido a Kaori - le reclamaba su amiga de la infancia por su gran descuido

\- Está vez Himawari acabará conmigo, no quedará nada de mi con sus tetas cohete - Sakurako estaba en posición fetal meciéndose de adelante a atrás

\- calmense - ahora Yui intentaba calmar a la otra tonta, la estaban empezando a desesperar con sus comentarios tan negativos

* * *

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y no llegaba nadie por ellas, Yu se empezaba a desesperar, Kaori se había distraído haciendo círculos en el piso con su barita, mientras que Himeji no podía creer lo torpes que eran sus progenitoras

\- ¿cuánto tiempo más nos van a dejar esperando? - Himeji había gritado llamando la atención de Kaori y haciendo que Yu se deprimiera

\- no grites Himeji, podrías atraer a malos espíritus - dijo Kaori en tono de broma

\- ¿malos espíritus? - pregunto con miedo Yu

\- no le creas Yu sólo intenta asustarnos -

\- Himeji agua fiestas -

Al quejarse la luz de la calle se apagaron, no le dieron mucha importancia ya que la barita de Kaori se podía encender, pero eso no quitaba que deba miedo

\- ¿qué tal si caminamos un poco?, tal vez las encontramos si avanzamos - dijo Kaori un poco asustada

\- buena idea, hay que hacer eso - dijo Yu para que ella y Himeji se aferraran de la espalda de Kaori

No avanzaban mucho con sus pequeños pasitos pero se querían ir de eso lugar, mientras más avanzaban un frío sepulcral se apoderaba del ambiente, dándoles más miedo, sin previo aviso sintieron un escalofríos recorrer su espalda...alguien las estaba siguiendo

Congeladas por el pánico no pudieron voltear la cabeza, sólo se quedaron ahí, hasta que sintieron que su hombro se congelaba fue que salieron del shock y corrieron los mas que pudieron

No importaba cuánto se alejaran ese horrible sentimiento de persecución seguía presente y peor estaba cada vez más latente

Himeji que era la más pequeña ya no pudo más y calló rendida

\- vamos, tenemos que avanzar - Kaori la jalaba de la mano intentando levantarla, era imposible

La pequeña Himeji estaba paralizada de rodillas al piso sin dar señales de atención y Yu estaba temblando mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos, ambas estaban muriéndose del miedo, Kaori no sabía qué hacer, también tenía miedo pero ese no era el momento de estar así sabía que este podría ser su fin

Una cosa se acercaba lentamente, no se oían pasos ni respiración, solo estaba la presencia malvada a poca distancia de ellas, Kaori cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor...lo cual ya estaba enfrente de ella

 _\- pero sabía que era hora de tragarme el miedo y ser valiente para saber que la única forma de salvarme era..._

 _...ASUSTANDOLO..._

\- FUERA DE AQUÍ DEMONIO Y DÉJANOS EN PAZ - Kaori grito lo más que pudo logrando ver un poco al terrible espectro que estaba a punto de atacarlas, su horrible cara era cubierta por una capucha negra que sólo dejaba ver sus grandes y afilados dientes provocando que la rubia se desmallara antes de que el monstruo desapareciera por completo

* * *

Sin dejar pasar otro minuto Kyoko, Yui y Sakurako se acercaron rápido a sus hijas cargándolas para que se les pasará el miedo, habían visto todo o la mayor parte donde Kaori se armaba de valor y ahuyentaba a lo que fuera esa cosa y caía cansada al suelo

\- ¿también lograron ver eso? - Kyoko dijo sorprendida mientras intentaba mantener despierta a Kaori

\- ¿fue real? - pregunto Sakurako intentando calmar a Himeji que estaba llorando

\- pues no lo imaginamos - contestó Yui también calmando a Yu que lloraba por el miedo

\- ni una palabra de esto -

* * *

Después de lograr calmar un poco la situación, se tomaron su tiempo en una tienda de conveniencia que encontraron cerca, comprando bebidas y jugando con las máquinas de esferas con premios las niñas pudieron olvidar algo de su trauma, lo único que faltaba era despertar a Kaori que se había quedado dormida en las sillas fuera de la tienda

\- Kaori despierta - Kyoko movía a su hija logrando que abriera los ojos y se levantará

\- ¿qué pasa papi? - la pequeña se rascaba los ojos quitándose el sueño

\- toma - dijo su madre pasándole un pan blanco

\- ¿qué es esto? - tomo la comida que le daba y vio cómo se sentaba al lado suyo

\- es bueno para el susto - sonrió al ver a Kaori comer y regreso su mirada al frente - ¿eso fue duro no? -

\- si soy sincera papi, ya no me acuerdo, está algo borroso todo lo que pasó - volteo a ver Kyoko sonriéndole - debería recordar algo importante -

\- sólo debes saber que eres una niña muy valiente - Kyoko acariciaba la cabeza de su hija - protegiste a tus amigas tu sola, estoy muy orgullosa de ti - a Kaori se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar eso pero lo disimulo comiendo un poco más de su pan - pero ni una palabra de esto a Ayano de acuerdo - su hija asintió sonriendo, no le gustaba mentir pero sabía que sería mejor no hablar nunca más de eso

\- Kyoko-sempai, Kaori - las llamó Sakurako a lo lejos - ya casi es hora de regresar -

\- bien, es hora de irnos - Kyoko se levantó dándole la mano a su hija y comenzando a caminar – viendo lo que hiciste podrías superarme en valor Kaori – se burlaba de su hija

– nunca seré más valiente que tu papi –

* * *

\- estamos en casa - grito Kyoko sabiendo que estarían las demás hay

\- ¿porque tardaron tanto Kyoko?, estaba preocupada - Ayano fue hasta la puerta para cargar en sus brazos a Kaori, su instinto de madre le había dicho que algo malo le había pasado - ¿estuvo todo bien? -

Kaori volteo a ver a las mayores que con un movimiento de la mano como si cerrarán un cierre en sus bocas la hicieron comprender

\- nada malo mami - contestó tranquilizando a su madre que aunque no le creyó por el momento estaba bien

\- ¿porque tardaron tanto? – volvió a preguntar Himawari viéndolas entrar y quitándole a Himeji de los brazos de Sakurako para revisarla de arriba abajo - veo que no le hiciste nada malo -

\- oye también es mi hija, la se cuidar - Himeji sólo se reía del comportamiento de sus madres, le alegraba que nada malo hubiera pasado

\- Kyaaaaa - Chinatsu corrió a abrazar a su hija y esposa sin nada más que decir

\- chicas, llegaron a tiempo para ver quién es la ganadora - pregunto emocionada Akari, viendo a las demás

Kyoko se burló con victoria - mira este y aprendan – todas las de su equipo alzaron sus sacos de dulces mostrando que eran muchos

\- lo siento Kyoko pero creo que perdieron - Ayano ponía una mano en su boca burlándose, viendo como el equipo contrario la miraban confundida

\- ¿no me digas que lograron juntar más que nosotros? -

\- bueno no exactamente, la que ganó fue Hikari-chan - la peli morada les hacia una seña para que vieran donde estaba la pequeña y vieran la montaña de dulces que logró - se nota que lo lindo le gana a lo terrorífico -

Las niñas se habían acercado las gemelas que yacían arriba de la montaña de dulces mientras los comían

\- no puedo creer que hayamos perdido - se quejó Kaori viendo todo lo que juntaron sus contrincantes

\- sé que también gane, pero ver todo esto hace que me sienta una perdedora - Saki mencionó al lado de Kaori

\- no se preocupen chicas, pueden comer de mis dulces - hablo Hikari mostrando una gran sonrisa que reflejaba su alma bondadosa

\- ¿de verdad? - ambas niñas preguntaron sin creerse

\- claro, onee-chan y yo no podemos comerlos todos solas - y con eso empezaron a comer de la gran montaña de caramelos

\- ¿Kaori-chan? - antes de probar algún dulce la mencionada fue interrumpida por las voces de Himeji y Yu

\- ¿qué pasa chicas? -

\- sólo queríamos decirte que... - empezó hablar Yu un poco sonrojada

\- …gracias por salvarnos hace rato - finalizó Himeji igual de sonrojada que Yu

\- no se preocupen, somos amigas y mientras yo viva las protegeré – la rubia las tomo de las manos - las amo chicas - ambas no pudieron resistir a la gran sonrisa que Kaori les regalaba y sus sonrojos subieron hasta el punto de salirles humo por las orejas

\- Kaori-chan - sólo pudo decir eso Yu ya que seguía echando humo

\- g.g.g…guarda silencio, s.s. cuidarme sola tonta - la pequeña Himeji volteaba la mirada mientras lo decía muy avergonzada, era una Tsundere al cuadrado

\- ¿y ahora que hice? -

 **Continuará…**

Perdón por la tardanza lo iba a subir hace dos días pero Halloween y día de muertos se me juntaron

Historias aburridas me pregunto porque puse a un hombre y es porque no sé si la mamá de Ayano sea lesbiana y no puedo ver a una de las madres de las chicas siendo mala o celosa, en si el capítulo no hubiera quedado bien y menos lograr la idea que quise dar, además es Yuru Yuri no necesitamos mucha coherencia jaja

El Sábado actualizo capitulo esta vez sin retardos porque ya lo tengo, este solo fue un especial, espero que mi falta de creatividad en lo del terror no les moleste pero no podía poner mucho por cuestión de que este anime es moé

Sin más nos leemos a la próxima


	9. Recuerdas cuando te di el anillo de comp

**Para no inventar nombres y revolverlos unos personajes de otro anime conocido aran cameo**

 **Capítulo 9: Recuerdas cuando 3era parte…te di el anillo de compromiso**

Ayano se encontraba muy preocupada, tenía que hacer algo rápido, su precisado anillo de compromiso se había caído al desagüe mientras lavaba los platos

\- Kyoko podrías ayudarme - le gritaba desde la cocina a su esposa

\- voy - decía cantarina la rubia mientras salía de su estudio pasando por muchas cajas bajando las escaleras y yendo a la cocina - que sucede Aya-chan -

\- tengo un problema, podrías abrir la tubería del lavabo -

\- que - se quejaba Kyoko queriendo evitarlo - pero eso es difícil y no quiero que un montón de comida me caiga encima -

\- por favor es una emergencia - decía tiernamente la Tsundere sabiendo que Kyoko no se le negaría

\- que...que necesitas - Kyoko hablaba dispuesta a ayudar

\- mi anillo de compromiso se cayó al desagüe -

\- ¡tú anillo! - la rubia grito alterada viendo a su esposa asentir - no hay más remedio, Ayano trae la herramienta, recuperare ese anillo acomode lugar -

 **Flash back**

\- ¿estas segura de esto? -

\- claro que estoy segura Yui, nunca he estado más segura en mi vida -

\- sempai es un gran paso -

\- un paso que tú ya diste Saku-chan -

\- si pero yo he estado con Himawari desde pequeñas era obvio lo que tenía que suceder - hablaba con superioridad

\- pues estoy segura de querer estar con Ayano por el resto de mi vida -

\- entonces nosotras te apoyaremos Kyoko-chan -

Las cuatro Kyoko, Yui, Akari y Sakurako estaban en un puesto de Ramen, con el tiempo todas se habían hecho grandes amigas, pero en ese momento eran necesarias las presentes, se habían reunido para poder planear lo que sería nada más y nada menos que la propuesta de matrimonio que Kyoko le dará a Ayano y era más obvio que necesita ayuda

\- ¿entonces que hay que hacer? - preguntaba Yui sorprendiendo a su amiga rubia

\- que no me vas a dar un sermón de que esto es muy apresurado ni nada de esto -

\- Kyoko ya tenemos 25 años está no es una relación de adolescentes, además llevas mucho tiempo con Ayano y te vez muy feliz, se nota que estas muy determinada en esto, entonces tienes todo mi apoyo - a lo dicho Kyoko se abalanzó a su amiga para darle un gran abrazo

\- gracias Yui, no sabes lo importante que es esto para mí -

\- ¿entonces Kyoko-chan como lo piensas hacer?, de seguro debes tener algo bien planeado para citarnos tan temprano - ahora era Akari la que hablaba cuestionando lo que todos querían saber

\- es verdad sempai, para que tanto misterio, llamarnos y decirnos que es una emergencia para luego sacarnos de su casa, debe de ser algo grande - Sakurako se quejaba mientras comía su Ramen

\- en realidad lo es mis queridas damisela - se reía Kyoko con superioridad poniendo su mano en su barbilla - tengo todo planeado para este gran paso -

\- deja de decir estupideces, además tu deberías pedir consejos a tu pequeña sempai - decía Yui siguiendo tomando su te

\- ¿a qué te refieres? -

\- me reidero a Sakurako, como ella ya está casada ella es tu sempai -

Todas voltearan a ver a una Sakurako confundida, pero era cierto ella se había casado con su querida Himawari hace cuatro meses, apenas habían regresado de su luna de miel y aunque eran de las más chicas y sorprendieron a todos por su decisión se podía ver lo determinadas y maduras que han sido en su matrimonio

\- es cierto Sakurako-chan, ¿cómo ha ido? - preguntaba Akari interesada en el tema de matrimonio

\- pues bien, que les puedo decir - Sakurako río rascándose la nuca, no podía negar que era feliz - es algo refrescante no sé cómo decirlo -

\- se nota que se la pasan bien - hablo Yui ignorando el puchero de Kyoko que hizo por dejar de hablar de ella

\- por supuesto, y eso que estamos buscando tener hijos - la castaña sonrió sin ver lo sorprendidas que había dejado a sus amigas por lo que dijo

\- ¿no crees que es demasiado apresurado? -

\- lo sé, lo sé - intentó calmarlas - es sólo que - su semblante cambio a una sonrisa tranquila y algo ruborizada - cuando amas a alguien quieres hacer y tener todo con ella, bueno por lo menos eso es lo que yo siento -

Akari y Yui entendieron bien y le sonrieron en señal de apoyo, Kyoko también comprendía y estaba más que celosa, ella quería eso con Ayano, ella quería hacer todo con Ayano, ella quería tener hijos con Ayano, Kyoko lo quería y sabía que para lograrlo primero tenía que dar el primer paso con su novia, tenía que pedirle matrimonio

\- podrían dejar eso y centrarse en mi problema - Kyoko hablo un tanto molesta, ellas se desviaron del verdadero asunto

\- lo siento Kyoko-chan -

\- bueno dinos ¿qué tienes planeado Kyoko? - la rubia se emocionó

\- para pedírselo primero necesito el lugar perfecto, el ambiente perfecto, las flores perfectas y las palabras correctas -

 _\- al menos no todo lo necesitas perfecto -_ pensaba Yui vendo todo lo perfecto que necesitaba su amiga

\- ah y a Ayano, ella no debe de faltar, luego debemos ver las invitaciones, el salón, el juez... -

\- ¿Kyoko-sempai que no está yendo un poco rápido? -

\- a que te refieres Saku-chan - la habían interrumpido cuando apenas les iba a decir entre cuales nombres le quería poner a su hijo

\- Sakurako tienes razón Kyoko, en estos momentos el primer paso sólo requiere de una cosa - hablo Yui estirando la mano hacia su amiga

\- ¿y eso es? - la rubia no entendía, que era lo que Yui le pedía

\- el anillo de compromiso Kyoko-chan - Akari le habría los ojos

\- exacto, muéstranoslo - la peli negra le seguía insistiendo con la mano extendida

\- oh eso - Kyoko se sorprendió pero se calmó al saber lo que era - pues...aún no lo compró - dijo despreocupada

\- eh... ¡QUE! -

* * *

En el departamento que Kyoko y Ayano compartían desde sus inicios de Universidad, se encontraban las parejas de las anteriores chicas, por alguna razón ellas habían empezado a juntar más y a hallar muchas similitudes entre ellas, más Ayano y Himawari ya que eran las que salían con las cabezas huecas del grupo

\- entonces Sakurako de la nada en medio de ese campo de girasoles me pidió matrimonio - Himawari hablaba mientras que las otras tres mujeres la escuchaban atentamente

\- qué lindo es el amor - gritaba Chinatsu para poner sus manos en sus mejillas y sonrojarse mientras las demás le sonreían

\- lo es, no es así - hablo Chitose con su tono tranquilo de siempre

\- vamos chicas, siempre se emocionan con esa historia y ya se las he contado millones de veces -

\- lo siento, es que nos encanta - Ayano se disculpaba también enternecida pero a menor medida

\- es una historia digna de amor - volvió a interrumpir Chinatsu aún emocionada

\- además eres la única casada Himawari-san, no podemos evitar sentirnos así - mencionaba la albina

\- es verdad Himawari-san, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu nueva vida de casada? - Ayano quería saber el tema

\- sí, explícanos como es - pero había otra que estaba más emocionada por saber

\- no es muy diferente a lo usual - la peli azul hablaba intentando restarle importancia al asunto - pero ahora tengo que compartir todo con Sakurako, ya no puedo tener secretos, ni privacidad y mi intimidad ahora es nuestra intimida - al hablar las demás creían que Himawari no disfrutaba mucho esa vida - me encanta - ahora la chica estaba sonrojada - es tan lindo y romántico poder ser uno en todo con tu pareja, amo a Sakurako y me encanta poder estar viviendo esto con ella - al darse cuenta que se perdió en sus pensamientos y que los dijo en voz alta se sonrojo - perdón chicas, me emociones un poquito -

Todas la miraban enternecidas y al hacerlo avivaban sus ganas de casarse, que chica no se quiere casar y más viendo lo feliz que era una de sus amigas al pasar por eso, de todas Ayano era la más interesada sentimentalmente, ella quería vivir eso con Kyoko aunque no cambiará mucho y sólo fuera un juramento y un papel, ella quería ese papel y se preguntaba si ella debía dar ese paso y proponérselo a su amada rubia

* * *

\- ¿cómo es posible que quieras pedirle matrimonio a alguien sin anillo?, ¿qué tan tonta eres Kyoko? - hablaba enojada Yui que caminaba por la ciudad junto a las demás con una Kyoko con un enorme chichón en la cabeza

\- no tenías que golpearme Yui, perdóname - decía mientras se sobaba - no es que lo haya olvidado si no que lo compraría con su ayuda -

\- tienes suerte de que Sakurako sepa de una tienda de anillos - la peli negra aún estaba molesta

\- ya llegamos sempais, aquí es donde compre el anillo de Himawari, Akaza-San me lo recomendó - hablo mostrándoles un edificio de joyería

\- ¿Akari? - las mayores preguntaron confundidas

\- se refiere a mi hermana - aclaró la peli roja - aquí es donde también vino a comprar el anillo para Tomoko-onee-chan -

\- claro, su boda fue hace 4 años - recordaba Yui - fue una ceremonia hermosa -

\- verdad - Akari sonreía a las palabras de su amiga

\- basta de platica, es hora de entrar - interrumpía Kyoko con pose decidida

El lugar era enorme, con diferentes puestos de joyería con grandes cantidades de elecciones de anillos

\- bien, este es el plan, nos dividiremos para cubrir más terreno - la rubia daba instrucciones cuál militar

\- que no eras tú la que debe escoger el anillo - reprochaba Yui algo cansada

\- tranquila para eso a cada puesto que encuentren con anillos le tomarán una foto y me la enviarán por celular, así no sólo revisare los puestos que viniste si no también podré elegir de los que ustedes vallan -

\- buena idea sempai, así nos ahorraremos tiempo – Sakurako la apoyaba

\- bien pensado Kyoko-chan -

\- bueno nos veremos aquí en dos horas para re agruparnos, no olviden estar en contacto - a la orden de Kyoko todas juntaron sus manos - bien, misión anillo de compromiso entra en acción -

Todas menos Yui salieron corriendo en direcciones diferentes, sólo las miro cansada y suspirando

\- algo me dice que algo malo saldrá de todo esto - finalizó para tomar camino por su sendero, iba a ser un día largo

* * *

\- no - camino

\- no - camino

\- nada - y camino

Decía Kyoko a cada puesto que visitaba, ningún anillo era de su agrado, ella quería uno que no sólo fuera lindo si no que fuera digno del amor que le tenía a Ayano y ninguno de esos llenaba las expectativas

\- disculpe...perdón...señorita - diviso a una chica de más o menos su edad repartiendo panfletos de una nueva joyería de los cuales nadie le hacía caso, sin querer la chica chocó con un cliente haciendo que cayera al suelo y todos los papeles se esparcieran

Kyoko que vio todo dudo en ayudarla, su tiempo corría y no quería desperdiciarlo pero su instinto de justicia pudo más que su apuro

\- déjame ayudarte -

\- muchas gracias señorita, no se preocupe puedo sola - amablemente la chica restaba importancia a su problema, pero Kyoko aun así ayudó, eran muchos papeles

\- aquí tienes - al terminar Kyoko le entregó su parte a la chica - y dime ¿qué tan buena es esa joyería? -

\- ah...bue...bueno - se notaba que la chica no era muy buena hablando con la gente - es una joyería nueva y no ha tenido muchos clientes, pero le puedo asegurar que son productos únicos y de gran calidad que no se arrepentirá haberlos comprado, pero nadie se da el lujo de ver lo bonito en lo simple, todos prefieren lo caro y grande, eso es muy superficial - la chica lo decía con mucha determinación que sorprendió a Kyoko

\- grandes palabras para alguien tan joven - la rubia llamó la atención de la empleada - pero es verdad, no todo es extravagancia, las mejores cosas siempre vienen de algo sencillo - le sonrió a la chica provocándole un sonrojo

\- es...es sólo las cosas que dice mi jefa - hablo nerviosa la empleada - también dice...para el amor no importa el tamaño si no el brillo - no lo expresó pero a Kyoko le gustaron esas palabras

\- bueno empleada-san me despido - vio su reloj - ¡ya es muy tarde! - Kyoko corrió hacia dirección contraria ya casi no tenía tiempo y aún tenía mucho que recorrer

* * *

\- ¿conque niños he?, no crees que es muy apresurado - Ayano le preguntaba a Himawari lo de su plan de tener hijos

\- podría ser, pero Sakurako y yo ya lo hablamos y estamos decididas a tener hijos, no importa si es ahora o en unos años, pero si es pronto no sería problema -

\- entonces esperamos lo mejor - hablo Chitose normal para luego poner sus manos en sus mejillas - ustedes sí que quieres hacer las cosas rápido - a lo dicho Himawari sólo se sonrojo

\- ¿niños? Yo no sé si este preparada para tener niños - Chinatsu reflexionaba sobre la situación - ya con mi sobrina tengo demasiado - sonrió al recordar una pequeña peli Rosa

\- es verdad, tu hermana y la hermana de Akari-san tienen una hija - decía Ayano al recordarlo

\- la pequeña Ako también pasa el rato con nosotras cuando Akane-san va a visitar a Akari - ahora era Chitose que recordaba a la pequeña - es una niña muy enérgica -

\- es un torbellino rosa de 2 años que no tiene interruptor de apagado - la Yandere hablo tomando un sorbo de su te

\- pero a mí se me hace dulce, tener a una pequeña criaturita que dependa de ti en cualquier cosa queriéndote incondicionalmente - la peli morada hablaba enternecida ella adoraba a los niños

\- sueño con un día tener a esa personita que me llame mamá y quiera estar conmigo en todos lados - Himawari secundaba a su sempai soñando despierta

\- buena suerte chicas - Chinatsu las veía un poco indiferente - sólo digo que no me creo lista para el trabajo, viendo a mi hermana abrazando a Ako-chan todo el tiempo y a Akane-onee-chan tomándole fotos por todos lados, ellas sólo la miman y creo que yo no podría hacer eso si tuviera hijos -

\- aún no hablaría Chinatsu-san - Chitose la veía con una sonrisa de "ya te veré"

* * *

El escuadrón moño rojo misión anillo de compromiso se encontraba descansando en unas pequeñas mesas que se encontraban en el centro del edificio, estaban rendidas, habían caminado bastante y con sus últimas fuerzas lograron caer de cualquier forma en ese lugar para recuperarse, esto era más duro de lo que creían

\- moo, esto es inútil, llevamos horas y no hemos encontrado nada - se quejaba Kyoko que yacía acostada en la mesa

\- encontrar un simple anillo es más difícil de lo que pensé - ahora era Yui la que hablaba dándose aire con un abanico que había comprado

\- es porque Kyoko-sempai no quiere ninguno de los que le mostramos - Sakurako dijo sin ánimos de levantar la cara de la mesa

\- no me culpen, aquí ustedes son las responsables por mostrarme mercancía que no vale la pena -

\- tranquila Kyoko-chan es normal que en estos momentos quieras lo mejor pero enojándote no arreglaremos nada - trataba de tranquilizarlas Akari ya con un poco de fuerza

Recuperadas y frescas siguieron con su búsqueda del precioso anillo pero ahora sin separarse, aún estaban cansadas, una joyería muy grande y se podría decir de gran nombre llamó la atención de las chicas, decidiendo entrar

\- tiene joyas muy bonitas pero no creo que sean del estilo de Ayano - mencionaba Yui viendo un aparador

\- como decirlo...son algo ostentosas, ¿no lo creen? - ahora hablaba Sakurako viendo algunos collares muy exagerados

\- no desesperen chicas, estoy segura que podemos encontrar algo - dijo Kyoko para luego posar sus ojos en un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante incrustado en forma de dulce, se veía ligero y muy elegante, a velocidad súper sónica se acercó al aparador y apuntó el anillo - ¿quiero ese? - grito eufórica a la empleada de esa sección

\- lo sentimos señorita pero este anillo ya está apartado - se disculpaba amablemente pero eso logró que Kyoko se desesperara

\- dígame ¿quién se atreve a estar en contra de mi felicidad? -

\- ohayou goyaimasu - sé escucho un grito en la entrada del local dando paso a una rubia de ojos violetas que venía con sus amigas

\- Karen-chan compórtate ya tienes 26 años - le recriminaba otra chica un poco más baja de estatura

\- déjala Alice sólo está emocionada - una peli roja le restaba importancia moviendo su mano de lado a lado

\- después de todo quien no estaría feliz con lo que está a punto de hacer - se reía una linda chica de cabello azul

\- desborda felicidad - hablaba la última del grupo que entró, de pelo corto y de un verde opaco

\- disculpe señorita, ¿ya está mi pedido? - Karen corrió a donde se encontraba Kyoko que sólo la observaba con la mirada en blanco y la boca ligeramente abierta

\- si señorita Kujou, le muestro el producto y usted me dice si es de su agrado - la empleada saca de la vitrina el anillo mostrándolo a una rubia con los ojos brillantes

\- es perfecto, me lo llevo -

\- disculpa pero ese anillo yo ya lo iba a comprar – hablo Kyoko que había estado observando

\- lo siento pero este anillo ya lo había pedido desde antes - Karen amigablemente mencionaba

\- pero ese anillo es fantástico y se vería genial en mi novia -

\- pero este anillo es especial y juntos para la mía -

\- ese anillo es el indicado para Ayano - Kyoko empezaba a exaltarse

\- ese anillo fue hecho especialmente para Honoka - también Karen que se empezaba a acercar a Kyoko

Yui y Akari temían lo peor sabían cómo era Kyoko al querer algo, Sakurako sólo quería ver una pelea

\- ¿quién te crees para comprar mi anillo de compromiso? - gritaba Kyoko ya con sus manos unidas a las de Karen en un duelo de haber quien empuja más

\- ¿tu anillo?, ese anillo yo lo mande a hacer - Karen contraataca igual de encendida

\- ¿tienes alguna prueba acaso? -

Las amigas de las rubias les habían restado importancia por un rato pero ver al Alice tan preocupada decidieron meterse he interrumpir

\- ese papel no dice nada - dijo Kyoko restándole importancia al recibo de pedido que le mostraba Karen

\- a no, sólo dice la prueba de que ese anillo me pertenece -

\- tú sólo quieres... - Kyoko dejó de hablar al sentir como la jalaban de su camisa - ¿he? -

\- ya fue suficiente - Yui dijo mientras llevaba a su amiga a rastras

\- suéltame Yui, aún no terminó con esa rubia -

\- ¿rubia? A quien le dices rubia, ¡rubia! - grito Karen que la había escuchado mientras se iban

\- Karen, tu si eres rubia - le recordaba Aya quien hizo que Karen la viera confundida

\- ¿he? -

* * *

\- no puedo creer en los problemas que te metes Kyoko - regañaba Yui

\- pero Yui, ese anillo era perfecto, era el indicado para Ayano -

\- ese anillo ya tenía dueña Kyoko, además ese no era para Ayano y tú lo sabes - la Toshino sabía que Yui tenía razón, pero si no era esa ¿entonces cuál?

Regresaron a la mesa donde habían estado horas antes, estaban aún más cansadas y peor aún con una Kyoko deprimida

\- tranquila Kyoko-chan, ¿tal vez el anillo que buscas no está en este lugar? -

\- es verdad Kyoko-sempai no muchos encuentran el indicado en lugares así -

Sus Kohai la intentaban reanimar pero no funcionaba, ella sólo quería un anillo de compromiso que demostrará el amor que tenía por Ayano, ¿acaso es mucho pedir?

\- iremos por algo de comer, no hemos comido nada desde la mañana - dijo Yui para que se animara un poco - ¿quieres algo? -

\- aaaah - Kyoko sólo hizo un sonido y un movimiento con la mano aún sin levantar su cara de la mesa

Se había quedado sola aún con su amargura, no se quería ir de ahí sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando pero el tiempo corría y aunque habían llegado desde muy temprano la tarde comenzaba a caer, enojada puso sus manos en el bolsillo de su camisa (era como una sudadera de manga corta azul con una bolsa enfrente) sintiendo algo dentro

\- no recuerdo haber guardado nada - se dijo Kyoko mientras sacaba un papel

Era uno de los volantes que esa tímida empleada repartía, ¿pero cómo había llegado hay?, con un poco de curiosidad se levantó de su asiento con rumbo a la dirección que marcaba el papel, iría a darle un vistazo ya no tenía nada que perder

* * *

\- su orden Kyoko-sempai -

Yui y las demás habían llegado con la comida

\- ¿y Kyoko? -

* * *

Kyoko caminaba por los pasillos buscando el número del local que buscaba, cada vez se alejaba más de las grandes tiendas y entraba a una parte con menos gente, más tranquila, eso no le molestó y siguió su camino encontrando su destino en un rincón alejado

Era un local no muy grande que mostraba sencillas pero hermosas piezas de joyería en sus aparadores que daban hacia afuera, decidida a que está podría ser su última oportunidad entró

Estaba vacío, sólo estaba ella y una señora algo mayor que le dio la bienvenida, sin decir nada empezó a observar a su alrededor, la mercancía era hermosa, brillaban con sólo mirarlos era como si con algo tan pequeño te mostrarán la belleza de las cosas

Todo era impresionante y hay lo vio

Un anillo de buen tamaño con la forma de un moño y en el incrustaciones de diamantes para darle brillo a la figura, era hermoso, no muy ostentoso, brillante y ligero, con sólo mirarlo sabía que quería ese anillo para Ayano, era el indicado, era...como darle a Ayano su corazón en ese anillo (junte los espacios para ver el anillo zales . imageg graphics / product _ images / pZALE1 - 6423411t400 . jpg)

\- disculpe - rápidamente llamó a la encargada - ¿me podría mostrar ese anillo?, por favor - lo señaló, no le quitaba la vista de encima

\- por supuesto señorita -

Al verlo aún más de cerca se enamorada más de él, era como si le gritara que era para Ayano

\- me lo llevo, algo en él me dice que es perfecto para lo que busco -

\- buena elección señorita, para el amor no importa el tamaño si no el brillo - la Toshino se sorprendió por sus palabras, al fin las comprendía

Sin más la señora lo empezó a empacar aún sin preguntar ella con sólo ver a Kyoko sabía para que quería ese anillo, mientras la rubia esperaba muy feliz y animada el ruido de la puerta se oyó

\- perdón por la demora -

\- eres tu - grito Kyoko apuntando a la misma empleada que se había tropezado y dado ese volante que le aria cambiar su vida

\- ¿he yo?, espere es usted - la empleada vio a Kyoko acercarse a ella lo que hizo que cerrará los ojos sin saber que esperar hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearla

\- gracias, muchas gracias empleada-san, me ayudaste mucho - Kyoko abrazaba fuertemente a la chica haciendo que se sonrojara

\- ¿pe...pero yo q...que hice? -

\- sin tu torpeza jamás hubiera encontrado este lugar y ese hermoso anillo - separándose de la empleada Kyoko le sonrió

\- ¿anillo? -

\- Aquí está su pedido señorita - la que parecía ser la dueña de la joyería le entregaba a Kyoko una caja de terciopelo púrpura que al verla le recordó a los ojos de Ayano

\- muchas gracias - dijo Kyoko tomando la caja no sin antes haber pagado - mira empleada-san ¿no es hermoso? - le dijo mostrándole el contenido de la caja dejándola plasmada

\- ¿un anillo de compromiso? - la chica había visto ese anillo desde hace mucho, era bellísimo y siempre se preocupaba de que esa hermosa pieza de joyería nunca encontrará dueño, pero al verlo en manos de la rubia... - ¿sé...se va a casar? -

\- bueno aún tengo que preguntárselo pero si todo marcha bien... - la rubia dejó lo dicho a la imaginación un poco sonrojada no quería echar perder sus planes al decirlo y la chica puso ver su emoción en la voz

\- espero que todo salga bien - le dio suerte inclinándose en una reverencia

\- si todo sale bien serás una de las primeras invitadas - Kyoko no cabía de la felicidad al sentir uno de sus sueños casi cumplidos, casarse con Ayano

\- ¿pero eso estaría bien? -

\- claro, después de todo, si no fuera por ti nada de esto se aria realidad - por más que quisiera no podía rechazar la propuesta, su felicidad se contagiaba y la dueña de la tienda lo podía comprobar con sólo verla detrás del mostrador

* * *

Kyoko estaba más que feliz estaba eufórica sólo estaba a unos pasos de ver a Ayano caminar hacia el altar junto a ella o ella hacia Ayano, aún tenían que ver los detalles pero sea como fuera sería perfecto

Aún seguía en su propio mundo cuando alguien la empujó fuertemente tirando la bolsa donde llevaba la cajita con el anillo a un lado

\- fíjate por donde vas - le gritó a una persona que usaba una capucha cubriendo su cara que al ver otra bolsa tirada no dudo en tomarla y salir corriendo - ¡oye eso es mío! -

Antes de poder correr en su dirección otra persona la derribó cayendo junto con ella fuertemente al piso

\- alguien anotó las placas del carro - adolorida vio al causante de su caída – ¿tu? -

\- tu -

\- eres la rubia de la joyería - dijeron al mismo tiempo apuntándose aún sin levantarse

\- ¿sigues enojada porque me quede con el anillo? - Karen empezaba con superioridad

\- ja, para tu información encontré uno más bonito que ese - al recordar lo que pasó regreso en si - rayos, no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, tengo que recuperar algo que me pertenece - sin decir más Kyoko corrió en dirección a donde se había ido el ladrón

\- shimatta - Karen la siguió de cerca también sabiendo porque habían chocado

\- deja de seguirme -

\- no te estoy siguiendo, esa persona se robó mi anillo -

\- ¿a ti también? -

Luego de unos segundo divisaron su objetivo y también a las amigas de Kyoko

\- ¿Kyoko dónde estabas? -

\- Kyoko-chan te estábamos buscando - decían sus amigas de la infancia viéndolo correr en dirección hacia ellas sin disminuir la velocidad

\- no hay tiempo de explicaciones, necesitamos ayuda - señaló a la persona que corría delante de ella - ese ladrón se robó nuestros anillos -

Al observarlos bien Yui guio a las demás por un atajo

\- ¿a dónde van? - Karen se confundió al verlas ir por otra dirección

\- no importa, ellas saben que hacer, después de todo son mis amigas - Kyoko le sonrió pero Karen la miro confundida

Lo persiguieron por unos minutos, ya empezaban a cansarse

\- ¿cómo puede seguir corriendo? - preguntaba Karen agotada

\- esto tarda demasiado - Kyoko se desvió por otro pasillo dejando a Karen sola persiguiéndolo

\- ¡oye! -

A unos metros pudo reconocer a las amigas de la rubia Kyoko que se interponían en el pasó del ladrón

\- no pasarás - le gritaba Yui

\- good - se alegró Kujou antes de tiempo ya que el ladrón había lanzado un objeto a Yui que siendo esta tan hábil se agachó para esquivarlo dándole al ladrón una oportunidad de tomar uno de los tubos de la cornisa del local impulsándose para salir disparado por arriba de Yui y de la pequeña barricada que había hecho - maldición -

Viendo que no podían pasar lo único que les quedaba era ver como ese ladrón corría libre

\- ¡te tengo! -

O eso creyeron cuando vieron a Kyoko saliendo de uno de los pasillos derribando al ladrón sorprendiendo a todas las espectadoras terminando así ese martirio

* * *

Después de haber llamado a las autoridades, explicar lo sucedido y evitar las cámaras las cosas regresaron a la normalidad

\- ¿Karen dónde estabas y que pasó? - Alice que llegaba con el resto de sus amigas regaño a la rubia

\- lo siento, luego de que persiguiera a ese sucio ladrón me encontré con Kyoko quien me ayudó a capturarlo - explicaba para no alterar a sus amigas

\- perdone las molestias que Karen les causó - se disculpó la pequeña rubia

\- descuida, además a mí también me habían quitado algo mío - Kyoko veía la bolsa con adoración que contenía su tesoro

\- bueno Kyoko ya que me ayudaste en mi problema, ahora yo te ayudare con el tuyo - Karen hablo pasando un brazo por los hombros de la mencionada

\- ¿de qué problema hablas? -

\- sé que no compraste ese anillo sólo porque si ¿he? - Kyoko al captar lo que quiso decir se sonrojo pero no rechazaría la oferta

* * *

\- se está haciendo tarde, donde estarán Kyoko y las demás - Ayano estaba preocupada, no había visto a su novia desde la mañana, no creía que se tardará tanto

\- tranquila Ayano-chan tal vez están en camino -

\- pero Chitose... - el timbre sonó - deben de ser ellas -

Al dirigirse a la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un par de chicas una de pelo rojizo y otra de cabello verde vestidas como guarda espaldas con una rosa blanca

\- ¿Sugiura Ayano? - pregunto la peli verde

\- aja - es lo único que pudo decir con un leve asentimiento

\- lea esto, debe acompañarnos - ahora hablaba la peli roja mientras Ayano habría la carta que estaba pegada a la rosa

 _" Ayano "_

Era lo único que decía

\- también esto - le peli verde le dio un celular - está llamando -

Sin mucha confianza contestó

\- ¿Ayano? habla Kyoko -

\- Kyoko ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué es todo esto? -

\- tú no te preocupes, sólo sigue sus instrucciones te estaré esperando, te amo - fue lo último que dijo para colgar el teléfono

No estaba segura si era buena idea, pero esto no le daba malas corazonadas

Al subir a la limusina, no sin antes sorprenderse por esta, en el asiento trasero vio otra rosa blanca con una nota que sin dudarlo la abrió

 _" , "_

¿Enserio Kyoko?, sabía que su novia bromeaba mucho pero esto era demasiado

Fue un camino tranquilo, estaba sola en silencio ya que un espejo negro dividía las cabinas del auto pero juraba que podía escuchar algunos gritos de entusiasmo provenir de los asientos delanteros

El auto paro cerca de un bosque, no había suficiente luz sólo unas lámparas que guiaban el sendero para adentrarse en él, Ayano se preguntaba para que la habrán traído hay, ¿que acaso la piensan asesinar?

\- Sugiura Ayano - la llamó la peli roja para que ella y su compañera le entregarán otras dos rosas blancas - siga el sendero iluminado... -

\- ...y encontrará lo que busca -

 _\- ¿me piensan dejar aquí? -_ pensó Ayano aterrada para luego verlas subir al auto - en verdad me piensan dejar aquí - viéndolas partir sin poder hacer nada suspiro y prosiguió a abrir los sobres que las flores contenían

 _" cuando "_ y _" me "_

¿Quien pondría sólo dos palabras en unas tarjetas?, sin pensarlo demasiado siguió las instrucciones que le dieron las mujeres pero al ver donde debía de meterse le dudo, justo en la entrada encontró otra rosa blanca

 _" encuentres "_

Viendo las tarjetas que había encontrado juntándolas formaban una oración

 _" Ayano, cuando me encuentres "_

Esto tiene la marca Toshino por todos lados, este era su plan, eso dio valor a Ayano para meterse a ese oscuro lugar y encontrar a Kyoko, pero como aún tenía miedo su caminar era más rápido que lo normal

Unos minutos de haber caminado encontró otra rosa, ya más decidida la abrió

 _" responde "_

¿Responder? ¿A que? Esto cada vez le provocaba más preguntas

Durante el camino había encontrado más rosas blancas con las palabras

 _" con "_ y _" el "_

Aún confundida debía de apreciar que aunque era algo aterrador ese asunto tenía su toque lindo

Cuando al fin vio la luz final de túnel, sin saber porque sintió mariposas en el estómago, antes de salir diviso otra rosa colgada

 _" corazón "_

Kyoko le decía así en frente de los demás para molestarle, Ayano río por pensar en lo infantil que podía ser su novia a veces

Al salir se encontraba en una pradera que daba a un enorme lago, el lugar era enorme como a la vez hermoso, pero como era de noche no se lograba apreciar del todo, gracias al brillo de las estrellas podía ver hacia donde caminar

En medio del campo a unos metros del lago estaban otras dos rosas, sin más corrió por ellas viendo su contenido

 _" te "_ _" amo "_

Eso le calentó el corazón, captando lo que Kyoko quería hacer junto todas las tarjetas poniendo a un lado las rosas, sabía que había alto tras todo esto

 _" Ayano, cuando me encuentres responde con el corazón Te amo "_

\- también te amo Kyoko - dijo más que enternecida

\- eso es lo que quería escuchar -

Una voz proveniente de algún lugar asusto a la Tsundere seguido de un estruendo provocado por un fuego artificial

Asombrada por la magnitud de las luces sólo pudo notar a una persona parada a unos metros enfrente de ella hasta que el fulgor se disipo

Hay estaba, parada, sin decir nada su novia Kyoko que sostenía una sólo una rosa blanca

\- Kyoko que es todo... -

\- Ayano perdón si te asusté o si te preocupé - le mostró una gran sonrisa - pero esto es importante - su semblante cambio a una mirada de ilusión

\- Kyoko... - otro fuego artificial salió disparado iluminando el momento

\- sé que no soy buena con las palabras - se acercaba lentamente a ella - que a veces soy tonta o despistada, que soy una persona que no toma nada enserio, pero en este momento quiero demostrar lo contrario - se inclinaba lentamente para hincarse en su pierna izquierda - quisieras... - viendo su desesperación al intentar sacar algo de su bolso, necesitaba tranquilizarse y lo sabía Ayano sólo posó su mano dulcemente en la mejilla de Kyoko calmándola, ambas vieron el brillo en sus ojos - casémonos - soltó sin más la rubia, se había tranquilizado demasiado que ahora arruinó el momento

\- ¿he? - Ayano estaba más sorprendida que no supo que más decir sólo tomó la doceava rosa en sus manos

\- lo arruine, lo siento Ayano - se levantó rápidamente

\- tranquila Kyoko, creo que fue lindo a tu manera - puso una mano en su boca sacando una linda risa - creo que lo estabas haciendo muy serio, esto te queda más, no creo que pueda ser más romántico – Kyoko suspiro

\- bueno, lo intentaré - Ayano guardo silencio al ver lo sería que estaba Kyoko, la rubia tomó sus manos dulcemente - Sugiura Ayano ¿me arias el honor de casarte conmigo? - soltó por un momento sus manos y saco el anillo con el que todo el día tuvo problemas y por detrás otro fuego artificial

Con esas palabras Ayano comenzó a llorar sacando todo ese amor que con sólo ver a Kyoko lograba a sentir

Kyoko no se alarmó por ver a su novia llorar, sólo sonrió mientras la veía, sabía que eso significaba algo bueno y su sonrisa se agranda al verla asentir

\- si Kyoko – la rubia quedo atónita - si quiero casarme contigo -

Esas eran las palabras que Kyoko necesitaba para romper en lágrimas también y correr a besar a su novia y futura esposa sin ningún impedimento mientras que un sin fin de fuegos artificiales explotaban tras de ellas

\- te amo - Kyoko dijo al separarse después de un largo beso

\- yo te amo más - sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, no quería romper el hermoso momento pero esto le encantaba - ¿me pondrías mi anillo? -

\- a...a si claro - avergonzándose por olvidar algo obvio, saco el preciado objeto de su estuche y se lo colocó en su dedo anular para luego volver a mirarla con amor

\- ¿cómo hiciste todo esto? - preguntaba Ayano mientras se sentaba con Kyoko en la hierba admirando los fuegos artificiales siendo abrazada de la cadera por la rubia

\- bueno - Kyoko le salió una gota en la nuca al pensar en la persona con el dinero tras de esto

* * *

\- aún hay más de donde salió eso - Karen gritaba con mucho entusiasmo mientras presionaba los botones que liberaban los fuegos artificiales

* * *

\- sólo digamos que cobre un pequeño favor - Ayano levantó la cabeza del hombro de Kyoko para observarla - disfrutemos el momento, solas tu y yo -

Y así lo hicieron

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ayano vio en las noticias a Kyoko junto a otra rubia siendo entrevistadas

 **Fin de Flash back**

Ayano seguía preocupada, su esposa llevaba un buen rato ya en el fregadero intentando recuperar su preciado anillo

\- lo tengo - grito Kyoko alzando su mano con el objeto en forma de victoria

\- gracias Kyoko, mucha gracias - decía mientras abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla a la rubia

\- no es para tanto - decía avergonzada, le encantaba ser mimada por Ayano - pero sabes después de años está pequeña cosa me sigue dando problemas - dijo mientras miraba extrañada el anillo

\- tal vez si fue hecho especialmente para ti -

\- no sé si sea un cumplido o un insulto - finalizó viendo lo feliz que se veía su esposa

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Solo saludare a la página de Facebook Anime seiyuus-YuruYuri & Love Live por dar un buen comentario de mi historia, también los sigo

También a toda esa gente que lee lo que escribo y más a los que dejan comentarios, me tardo porque ya sé quiénes son los que comentan y me espero a que ellos me den su opinión porque a mi también me gusta leerlos y hace que me anime mas

Últimamente he intentado buscar cómo serían las hijas de mi historia y aunque la de la foto de la historia es Kaori y la imagen de Hanako (la hermana de Sakurako) de unos 4 años es Himeji aún me faltan más por encontrar, si quieren hacer fan art u otra cosa con gusto los veré

Bueno sin más nos leemos luego


	10. Recuerdas cuando Fue Nuestra Despedida

Cambiare el nombre del título de la historia, abajo doy explicaciones

 **Capítulo 10: Recuerdas cuando 4ta parte…Fue Nuestra Despedida de Solteros**

Ayano se encontraba en la mesa de la sala, de tanto mover cosas se había encontrado una cajita con objetos muy valiosas para ella y Kyoko (y todos los fans del KyoAya), en ella se encontraban cosas de su vida, como los boletos de su primera cita con Kyoko, fotos de sus vacaciones, carcas que se habían enviado la una a la otra, entre otras cosas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un libro morado escondido en una esquina de la caja

Sonrió al recordad lo que era, se trataba de su invitación de bodas que su esposa había hecho en forma de manga, Kyoko había insistido en hacerlas queriendo que fueran únicas y lo logró, el libro era violeta y en el centro de la portada sus nombres _"Ayano & Kyoko"_ en tinta roja, al abrirlo Kyoko dibujo todos los momentos especiales para ellas, desde que se conocieron hasta el momento que se comprometieron y en las últimas páginas Kyoko de juego dibujo lo que esperaba que fuera su vida de casadas, ellas y con sus futuros hijos, a Ayano siempre le enternecida está partes, al finalizar el manga y antes de los dibujos de sus días de casadas estaba la invitación

 _"El momento más esperado..._

 _La ocasión más deseada..._

 _El mejor instante de la vida..._

 _Para recordar y compartir..._

 _...con el amor de tu vida"_

 _Nos casamos_

 _Ayano y Kyoko_

 _Los esperamos el día xxxxxx a las 17:00 h..._

\- que estás leyendo Aya-chan - Kyoko que traía una caja en manos se detuvo al verla muy centrada en sus pensamientos

 **Flash back**

Es tan bonito cuando sientes los rayos de sol en el cuerpo por arriba de las sabanas y empiezan a cantar los pajarillos cuando tu aún estás acostada y sin levantarte, era tan bonito, pero es más bonito todo eso estando con el amor de tu vida a un lado y en tus brazos, eso era todo lo que Kyoko necesitaba para ser feliz y esa felicidad seguía y seguía, hasta que

 _Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi_

La maldita alarma empezó a sonar haciendo que Ayano se moviera de entre sus brazos y comenzará a despertar

\- ya amaneció - Ayano se sentó en la cama - es hora de levantarse - volteo a mirar a Kyoko con una sonrisa

\- no quiero - se cubrió con las sabanas - hay que quedarnos otro rato en la cama, por favor - salió y tomo de la cintura a su esposa haciendo que se sonrojara

\- pero Kyoko, hoy tenemos cosas importantes que hacer - la rubia volvió a acostarse en la cama al ver que Ayano no cedía - vamos Kyoko será divertido, sólo seremos tu y yo -

\- ¿sólo nosotras? - la estaban convenciendo

\- claro, después de todo se tratan de los planes para nuestra boda - Ayano lo dijo feliz y algo sonrojada aún no creía que en unos días se casaría con su amada Kyoko y que ella se convertiría en Toshino Ayano, su felicidad era tan grande que no podría ni dormir

Kyoko la veía tapándose hasta la nariz con la manta, no quería que viera su sonrojo y lo emocionaba que estaba, quien hubiera creído que la gran súper sexy comando Kyoko se uniría en sagrado matrimonio en tan sólo unos días, hasta su mamá le sorprendió cuando le contaron la noticia y ni se diga del señor Sugiura, se había desmayado y más de una vez intentó estrangular a Kyoko

Todos creían que era un sueño, del cual Kyoko no quería despertar

\- bueno si es para algo tan importante que se le va a hacer - se levantó sonriéndole a su Ayano

"Su Ayano " que bien sonaba y en tan sólo en unos días nadie podrá cambiar eso, este será el mejor suceso de sus vidas

* * *

\- este es el peor suceso de mi vida -

Kyoko gritaba en medio de un local donde Ayano estaba de un lado a otro viendo los últimos arreglos para los manteles de las mesas, sillas, los arreglos de mesa y como los meseros debían de servir los platillos, su casi esposa no le prestaba la más mínima atención sólo le preguntaba comentarios acerca de los arreglos, era tan frustrante

Se la pasaron hay toda la mañana y Kyoko ya estaba desesperada, sabía que una boda era mucho trabajo pero eso era exagerado

\- Ayano - llamó a su novia que estaba escogiendo entre dos colores de mantel que según Kyoko eran exactamente iguales - Ayano -

\- dime - le contestó sin voltear a ella

\- podemos irnos, estar aquí me estresa – dijo sin prestar atención a la mala cara que le había puesto la gerente que estaba con Ayano

\- sólo un momento más Kyoko - Ayano regreso su mirada a lo que estaba haciendo antes, pero Kyoko le tomo las manos

\- por favor Ayano, salgamos - Kyoko le dio una mirada llena de deceso de estar con ella a la cual Ayano no podía decir que no

\- bien - sonrió y luego volteo para darle su elección a la empleada - después de todo ya terminamos aquí -

\- enserio, ¡sí! - se puso feliz porque por fin ya habían terminado todo

\- vayamos a comer -

Ambas salieron de la mano rumbo a su lugar favorito para tomar un descanso, que para la gran sorpresa de Kyoko, Chitose y Akari se encontraban hay

\- chicas, que hacen aquí -

\- Ayano-chan nos llamó citándonos aquí - dijo Chitose feliz como siempre

\- ¿las llamaste? - pregunto la rubia con un deje de pregunta más que uno de desilusión

\- ¿no me digas que ya lo olvidaste? - Ayano sonrió a lo despistada de su prometida - hoy es la última prueba de nuestros vestidos -

\- es verdad - golpeó un puño en su mano - hoy ya nos los podemos llevar a la casa -

\- y es por eso que están ellas aquí - Kyoko volvió a confundirse

\- nosotros nos encargaremos de guardar sus vestidos hasta su boda - dijo Akari contestando a la mirada de su amiga

\- ¡¿que?!, ¿pero porque? Yo quería ver como luces en tu vestido -

\- es exactamente por eso que ellas lo tendrán - Ayano dijo viendo lo obvio de la situación - si nos lo llevamos o miraras el mío a escondidas o te pondrías el tuyo para que yo lo mire -

\- y sabes que es de mala suerte verlo antes de la boda - finalizó Akari

\- tsh - se quejó Kyoko al ver sus planes arruinados

Hoy que se supone que era su día juntas fue arruinado por cada cosa, y para empeorar sus pruebas de vestido eran en lugares diferentes así que se tuvieron que separar, la rubia tuvo que pasar el resto del día con Akari mientras ella se probaba su vestido que por una que otra cosa no quedaba bien, definitivamente hoy no era su día

Y no sólo ese, los demás días siguieron así, moviéndose de un lado a otro, con cosas pequeñas que debían de arreglar, preparativos y detalles de cómo debe lucir todo, entre más se acercaba la boda más estresada estaba Kyoko, ni siquiera pudo tener esas mentadas dudas que supuestamente dan cuando uno se va a casar, ella ansiaba lo que iban a hacer pero ya era demasiado

Después de una larga, laaaaaaaarga semana, al fin sólo quedaba un día para el gran evento, la boda era mañana y no podían estar más emocionadas

\- buenos días - fue lo que le dijo Ayano a su prometida al abrir los ojos y ver primero sus ojos azules

\- buenos días - Kyoko le sonrió y la beso en los labios - ¿nerviosa? -

\- ansiosa - le correspondió la sonrisa - ya quiero que sea mañana -

\- yo también - sus ojos azules mostraban el intenso amor que le tenía - ya quiero escuchar que eras mi esposa Ayano - junto se iban a besar

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Cuando el sagrado timbre las molestaba, justo cuando al fin tenían un tiempo para ellas solas

Kyoko bajo pisando fuertemente el suelo mostrando su molesta aun cuando abrió la puerta

\- ¿Quien? -

Para su sorpresa todas sus amigas se encontraban hay

\- ¿qué quieren? - volvió a preguntar secamente

\- también nos alegra verte - Yui le contestó sarcásticamente a su amiga de la infancia para luego ver como estaba vestida - ¿porque aún no estás lista? -

\- ¿lista? ¿Para qué? -

\- se supone que hoy celebraríamos sus despedidas de solteras - Kyoko recordó - lo olvidaste -

\- ¿chicas que hacen aquí? - era Ayano que salía de su habitación, ahora las ocho están a completas

\- ¿no me digas que tú también Ayano? - dijo Yui desesperada, comprendía que Kyoko lo olvidará pero Ayano

\- ¿yo también? – no comprendió la directa

\- Ayano-chan hoy es tu último día como soltera, así que vamos a celebrarlo -

\- es verdad – suspiro aliviada, había creído que se trataba de algo malo

\- bueno Ayano-sempai como ya está todo listo vámonos de una vez - hablo Sakurako jalándola hacia afuera

\- pero, aún sigo en pijama -

\- no importa Ayano-san recuerde que ya nos preparamos para esto - ahora era Himawari que veía todo divertida

\- ¿pe...pero? – vio suplicante a Kyoko, la rubia alzaba un brazo teniendo intenciones de impedir que le la llevaran

\- esperen un momento - era Chinatsu quien interrumpió ese acto de secuestro - no pueden ir todo el ex conejo estudiantil junto -

\- ¿eh? ¿Y porque no? - Sakurako dijo con fastidio

\- habíamos quedado que para no arruinar el ambiente no irían parejas a la misma despedida, ¿recuerdan? -

\- Chinatsu-chan tienes razón - dijo Akari quien no había dicho nada desde que llegaron

\- bueno ¿entonces qué aremos? - Yui hablo para ya acabar con esto

\- ya se, que Sakurako-chan se valla con ustedes y Chinatsu-san venga con nosotras - Chitose dio una propuesta a su problema

\- ¿que? - no sólo las mencionadas si no también Himawari se quejaban de la propuesta

\- me parece bien - la peli negra estuvo de acuerdo siendo vista por la cara de sorpresa de su novia

\- entonces está decidido - finalizó Chitose para tomar del brazo de Chinatsu para salir rápido del departamento con una Ayano y Himawari aturdidas por los sucesos, mientras que Akari y Yui tomaron a Sakurako y veían salir a las demás, Kyoko quedó en blando por todo lo que sucedía, ¿en qué momento su plan de quedar sola con su novia se había arruinado?

* * *

\- y bien, ¿que tienen planeado? - pregunto Ayano ya lista y cambiada para los planes de sus amigas

\- no se - dijo Chitose despreocupada

\- ¿cómo que no sabes? Chitose -

\- es que nunca creímos que llegaríamos tan lejos - la albina le mencionaba a Himawari que ya se había recuperado

\- es verdad, para estos momentos creímos que Kyoko-san lo evitaría pero todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba -

\- entonces, ¿vamos a hacer algo, no? - reclamaba Ayano sabiendo que le arruinaron el día con su novia

Chinatsu sólo estaba en cuclillas en una esquina de la casa de Chitose todo por haberla separado de su Yui-sempai, porque tuvo que abrir la boca

* * *

\- suéltenme y déjenme salir - grito Kyoko intentando agarrar el pomo de la puerta y salir de las garras de sus amigas

\- vamos Kyoko, sólo será un rato - su amiga peli negra intentaba calmarla mientras la sostenía de todo el cuerpo

\- nos divertiremos sempai - Sakurako la sostenía de las piernas mientras Akari jalaba su mano izquierda

\- no puedo, sabrá que cosas tenga planeado la pervertida de Chitose y la diabólica de Chinatsu, además están con Himawari uno siempre sabe que no debe confiar en los más buenos -

Después de forcejear un rato y de encontrar cinta adhesiva gris para tranquilizar a Kyoko, pudieron empezar a ver sus planes para la tarde

\- ¿y si vamos a pescar? - Akari sugirió una idea

\- ni loca - protestó Kyoko que tenía cinta en todo el cuerpo que evitaba su movimiento dejándola sentada incómodamente en el sofá - la última vez que fui, fue con mi suegro, fue una experiencia escalofriante - se podía ver el temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo

\- vamos no puede ser tan malo - era Yui la que no lo creía

\- esa vez pasamos más tiempo en el agua que en el bote, era una guerra de súper vivencia intentando no ahogarnos -

Todas empezaron a imaginar de lo que les hablaba Kyoko, sabiendo como era su relación con el señor Sugiura creían una parte de la historia

\- ya se, y si hacemos una carne asada - todas se miraron para aceptar la idea de Sakurako

\- lo podemos hacer a la orilla de río - Yui apoyo la idea sugiriendo el lugar

Ya todo listo, desataron a Kyoko pero sin antes prometer que no aria nada extraño, a lo que ella agarró el celular de Akari y fue con ella

\- dile que no haga nada pervertido - dijo poniéndole el teléfono en frente de la cara de Akari, muy cerca

* * *

"no hagas nadjajais... "

Akari

Chitose leyó el mensaje sin comprender, Akari debería dejar de escribir rápido y ver lo que envía, dejó su celular cuando vio cerca su destino

\- ya llegamos - dijo Chitose con alegría y levantando su mano presentándolo, era...

¿Un club nocturno?, fue lo primero que se preguntaron por la sorpresa y lo segundo fue que ¿porque Chitose conocía ese lugar?

No duró mucho, ya que cuando se armaron de valor para entrar sólo dieron tres pasos y al ver todo lo que había dentro se regresaron por donde vinieron, ese lugar era demasiado para ellas

* * *

\- fue una buena idea Sakurako - dijo Yui quien estaba asando la carne y algunos vegetales en la gran parrilla que tenían, su kohai sólo sonrió

\- el clima es perfecto - Akari mencionó mientras ella y Kyoko estaba recortadas en una sillas de playa tomando el sol

\- no sé de qué me preocupaba - Kyoko hablo - puede que esto salga mejor de lo que me imaginé -

* * *

\- eso fue peor de lo que pensé - Ayano hablaba agitada después de huir del cuarto lugar que Chitose había sugerido

\- tampoco es tan malo Ayano-chan, por lo menos estás haciendo cosas de solteros - Chitose creía que tenía razón, pero las demás veían esa situación como si hicieran cosas de pervertidos

\- dejando los últimos lugares de lado, ¿adónde vamos ahora sempai? - Himawari quería olvidar esos lugares incómodos

\- denegado las peticiones de Chitose-san - Chinatsu se adelantó al ver a su amiga de gafas alzar la mano

\- ¿qué tal si vamos a ese lugar? - Ayano señaló un pequeño restaurante bar, que aunque estaban en un lugar desconocido para ellas, se veía decente

* * *

\- Ya no puedo comer más - Kyoko estaba acostada en una manta que habían llevado con Sakurako a un lado de ella sobándose la barriga

\- espero que hayan guardado espacio para el postre - las llamó Akari sacando un galón de helado de Ron con pasas

Eso era vida

* * *

\- y luego me dijo que quería pasar el resto de su vida con migo y mírenos ahora, ella se va con sus amigas a una despedida de soltera - hablaba Himawari más borracha que nunca y se podía notar en su cara

Después de entrar al restaurante y pedir una habitación para ellas (son de esos restaurantes bar donde están divididos en secciones o en cuartos donde tú puedes beber con tus amigos en privado, los pasan mucho en el manga) sólo hizo falta dos horas, comida y tres botellas de sake para que a todas, menos a Ayano, se les subiera el alcohol

\- Yui-sempai no me quiere - ahora era Chinatsu la que hablaba con la cara entre sus brazos recargados en la mesa - si me quisiera estaría ahora aquí pidiéndome matrimonio, como es posible que hasta Kyoko-sempai de ese paso y yo no, es decepcionante -

\- si quieres casarte aléjate de Sakurako, ella es mía - empezó a pelear la peli azul

\- yo sólo quiero que Yui-sempai me ame - Chinatsu empezó a llorar

Ayano veía toda esa escena con gracia, aunque no hubiera empezado bien se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigas en lo que según ellas sería su último día de soltera, aunque no ha estado soltera en años, lo que más le daba gracia de eso es que la que pensó que era más tolerante al alcohol y se pondría loca como con los chocolates yacía dormida por sin ningún lado, apenas había probado el sake

\- Ayano muchas Felicidades, waa ya te casas, estoy tan feliz - la mencionada se quedó mirando a su amiga para luego suavizar el ceño, Chitose siempre ha estado con ella en todos los transcursos de su vida, incluso antes que Kyoko, y aunque siempre la metía en situaciones embarazosas no cambiaría a esa chica por nada del mundo, después de todo si no fuera por ella nunca habría enfrentado sus fuertes emociones para pasar tiempo con Kyoko, le debía tanto a Chitose y no sabía cómo pagárselo – tu felicidad es mi felicidad Ayano-chan – Ayano sonrió, adoraba a esta chica

* * *

Los "novios" o contra partes defensoras en sus relaciones se encontraban jugando con fuegos artificiales como si de niños se tratarán

\- ahora que me doy cuenta - Kyoko alzaba la vista de sus bengalas - no hemos hecho nada de una despedida de soltera, sólo hemos estado jugando como si estuviéramos de campamento -

Las demás la miraron, tenía razón, esto no se parecía nada a una despedida de solteros, ni siquiera llevaban alcohol, todas se quedaron con la mirada en blanco, ¿qué clase de adultos eran?

Después de restarle importancia al tema de la despedida y viendo que todo fue muy divertido, decidieron seguir y tomar un descanso, después de todo ya había anochecido y se acercaba la hora de volver

\- me divertí mucho, gracias Yui - Kyoko y Yui estaba en unas sillas contemplando el río en todo su esplendor en la noche, mientras que Sakurako y Akari seguían prendiendo bengalas

\- todo por ser la gran ocasión de mi amiga - se quedaron en silencio y tranquilas - últimamente - rompió la atmósfera - me he dado cuenta que has cambiado mucho Kyoko -

\- cómo crees, sigo siendo la misma de siempre -

\- no es verdad, te has vuelto más madura y responsable y toda esta situación lo prueba - pauso un momento - te vas a casar - seguían sin perder la vista del río – pero… ¿cómo saber que estas preparada? -

Eso a Kyoko la sorprendió y más al ver a Yui sacar de la nada la invitación a su boda

\- como saber si ya estás preparada para todo esto - Yui veía con delicadeza el libro en sus manos

\- ¿de qué hablas Yui? -

\- en esta etapa ya no podré cuidarte Kyoko - rápidamente se puso de pie y en frente de Kyoko lanzó la invitación al rio...cayendo sorpresivamente en un bote en medio del agua - ¿recuerdas lo débil que eras y que siempre te protegía? - empezó a hablar otra vez – quiero ver cuánto has crecido Kyoko, sólo me tienes que demostrar lo fuerte que te has hecho… gáname -

Kyoko sabía lo que tenía que hacer podía ver los ojos llenos de determinación de Yui, sabía que esto era necesario para poder cerrar un ciclo y demostrar lo que es capas

\- es fácil, la primera que tome ese libro gana, si tu ganas sabré que ya estás lista, pero si pierdes…no asistiré a esa boda - la rubia abrió la boca, ahora estaba mucho más en juego - en sus marcas...listos...ahora -

Yui se adelantó corriendo hacia el lago, su amiga aturdida sólo pudo seguirle el paso

Kyoko creía que todo eso era ridículo pero pensando en cómo se siente Yui al respecto de todo esto, era entendible, tenía que ser rápida, nunca le había ganado a Yui en alguna competencia, siempre había sido la que necesitaba ayuda, en estos momentos debía demostrar los contrario, si no, que pasaría con su futuro matrimonio o con sus hijos, tenía que empezar a ser fuerte, no, tenía que empezar a demostrar que ella era fuerte

\- que pasa Kyoko ya te cansaste - Yui le gritaba estando unos metros de distancia

No quería ser la mala del cuento pero tenía que quitarse esa duda de encima, su amiga siempre ha sido torpe, despreocupada y dependiente de los demás y aún más de ella, Yui no sentía a Kyoko preparada para ese gran paso, o será que ella no quiere ver a Kyoko dar ese gran paso, siempre la ha visto como a alguien que ella debía proteger era como su hermana menor, siente que todo está pasando muy rápido, ver a Kyoko tomando decisiones tan maduras no eran para nada de ella, Kyoko aún era una niña he inexperta, nunca vería a Kyoko como una adulta...sólo necesitaba que le demostrará que se equivocaba

Y así fue, justo en el momento en que Kyoko salió de la nada y tomo la delantera pasando a un lado de Yui, supo que Kyoko ya no era la niña indefensa que creía que era

Kyoko rápidamente subió al bote y tomo el libro en sus manos alzándolo en forma de victoria, ya nunca dudaría, ya lo tenía decidido, ya estaba lista, mañana...a estas horas...sería su día especial...será su boda

* * *

Eran casi las 10 de la noche, la hora en que habían quedado que terminaría todo para no develarse para el gran día, todas estaban cansadas y yacían dormidas en el auto de la peli negra

\- Yui - Llamó Kyoko para lanzarle la invitación que le pertenecía - ¿espero que estés hay? - dijo con confianza a lo que Yui sonrió

\- no me lo perdería por nada -

Sin más Kyoko las vio partir, suspirando por el largo día, tenía que cambiarse de ropa, estaba toda empapada y pescaría un resfriado, así que rápidamente entró a su apartamento

\- al fin llegast... ¿pero qué te pasó Kyoko? - grata fue su sorpresa a ver a su futura esposa parada frente a la puerta recibiéndola

\- digamos que fue una prueba - dijo rascándose la mejilla nerviosa

\- ¿una prueba he? - Ayano dijo sarcásticamente

\- y la pase - Kyoko mostraba feliz el signo de paz en forma de victoria para luego estornudar, Ayano la vio enternecida, no sabía de qué hablaba pero todo eso le daba un cálido sentimiento

\- será mejor que tomes un baño, no querrás estar enferma verdad - Ayano la condujo a su habitación para arreglar las cosas para que Kyoko pudiera bañarse - si necesitas algo más sólo dímelo - dicho esto antes de salir pero una mano la detuvo

\- entremos juntas - dijo Kyoko pegando a la peli morada a su cuerpo con ternura

\- pero ya es tarde y mañana... -

\- quiero pasar nuestro último día como novias juntas - los ojos de Kyoko la miraban con intensidad algo a lo que ya había dicho no se podía negar

* * *

Estando en la tina con las burbujas a tope y llegándoles hasta los hombros, la pareja se encontraba besando si llegar a más, Kyoko debajo y Ayano sobre sus piernas sólo querían un momento romántico y tranquilo entre ellas dos

\- y ¿cómo estuvo tu día? - pregunto Kyoko abrazando a su amante acercándola más a su cuerpo

\- agitado y ruidoso, pero divertido y ¿el tuyo? - regreso la pregunta mientras disfrutaba del contacto del cuerpo de su novia

\- fue lo más tranquilo del mundo, lo disfruté – lo dijo en el oído de la peli morada para que se volteara y se pudieran besar – pero no tanto como estar contigo -

Y así siguieron, hablando horas y horas entre besos y caricias leves, sólo decidieron salir con decepción cuando sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse

Al salir se tardaron en cambiarse, ya que a Kyoko le dieron ganas de jugar y perseguía a Ayano entre risas, jalándola y pegándole a su cuerpo sólo para robarle pequeños besos cortos pero dulces

Aún no querían que terminara su noche así que decidieron ver películas en la sala aún sin terminar su jueguitos de besos y arrumacos, ya que atentas a la pantalla del televisor se daban de comer las palomitas la una a la otra y de vez en cuando compartiendo la misma palomita de los labios de la otra

Hubo un momento de la noche donde todo se volvió más íntimo, el televisor seguía encendido y los bocadillos estaban regados en el piso, en el sofá Kyoko se encontraba sobre Ayano dándole besos apasionados y caricias por debajo de la ropa, ambas de deseaban pero sabían que debían esperar, querían tener todo ese deseo presente en su noche de bodas, esa noche, su última noche así sólo querían estar ellas dos juntas y tranquilas

Al detener los apasionados besos Ayano miro con temor a Kyoko, sabiendo que esa noche era su última noche siendo novias o "solteras" temía que todo cambiará al llegar mañana, y si nada es lo que imaginaba sucedía y era malo para su relación, tenía miedo que todo cambiara, pero ese miedo se esfumo con sólo ver los profundos ojos azules de Kyoko, en ellos no sólo había deceso, si no también determinación, fuerza, confianza, no sabía que había pasado pero sabía que Kyoko nunca se arrepentiría del paso que van a dar y había decidido que ella tampoco

* * *

Ya era de mañana, era el gran día, en el departamento de la pareja Ayano se encontraba arreglando los últimos toques de su equipaje que llevaría a la casa de Chitose que era en donde se iba a arreglar, ya lista salió de su habitación para ir a la entrada donde Kyoko la estaba esperando

\- ¿estas lista? - Kyoko estiró la mano para que la tomará

\- más que lista, ¿y tu? -

\- no puedo esperar para que seas mi esposa -

Ambas se miraron dulcemente cosa que fue rota por el sonido del timbre de la puerta

\- debe ser Chitose, tengo que irme - la peli morada tomó su maleta ya lista para salir, pero no sin antes regresar a donde estaba Kyoko y darle un último beso - nos vemos más tarde -

\- nos vemos - contestó Kyoko sin dejarla ir y jalándola para darle sus últimos besos de novias, cuando regresen juntas..., vio salir a Ayano mandándole un beso en el aire a lo que Kyoko hizo el ademán de agarrarlo, cuando regresamos a este lugar...juntas - Ayano... serás mi esposa –

 **Fin** **Flash back**

– Ayano – Kyoko veía extrañada a su esposa, Ayano no era de las que veían a la nada

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Lamento mucho este gran retraso, lo que pasa es que cambie completamente este capítulo, ya tenía uno que había prometido pero no habían nada relevante a lo que quería mostrar en la vida de Kyoko y Ayano, así que se me ocurrió otra idea de improviso y aquí está, espero que les guste y entiendan que como lo escribí en la noche una que otra parte pueden estar raras

Para el próximo capítulo are una temática, en los comentarios me dirán como quieren que sea la boda de Kyoko y Ayano, ejemplo: como se imaginan los vestidos de novias, los vestidos de las damas de honor, los momentos que quieren que destaque de la boda y fiesta, sí quieren que allá un momento "especial" entre Ayano y Kyoko en su luna de miel (no tan especial, no quiero que sea un fic Lemon pero puedo hacer algo como lo que escribí hace rato como la escena de la bañera), si quieren que su boda sea por la Iglesia o como ustedes vean, con sus comentarios y mi imaginación intentaré plasmar la boda perfecta para nuestra quería pareja

Bueno sin más nos leemos luego


	11. Recuerdas cuando…nos casamos

**Capítulo 11: Recuerdas cuando 5ta parte…nos casamos**

\- Ayano, hazme caso, Ayano - Kyoko intentaba por novena vez intentar sacar a su esposa de su estado en trance, pero ella seguía en sus recuerdos, unos recuerdos que habían hecho juntas

 **Flash back**

\- hoy me casare - se podía ver la sonrisa tonta de Kyoko aún sin moverse del lugar donde estaba cuando se despidió de Ayano - un momento... ¡voy a casarme! - alarmada empezó a correr para todas partes

\- Kyoko ya llegamos - hablo Yui entrando junto con Akari y Chinatsu al departamento Toshino/Sugiura - Kyoko? - no había nadie o eso creyeron hasta que escucharon un sonido proveniente de la cocina

\- ¿que fue eso Yui-chan? - Akari preguntaba estando segura detrás de su amiga

Al entrar en la cocina volvieron a llamar a Kyoko asustándose por un estruendo en la mesa

\- Kyoko - todas gritaron a la sorpresa de ver a la rubia debajo de la mesa sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado

\- Hola chicas -

* * *

\- ¿Kyoko-chan porque te escondías de nosotras? - pregunto Akari ya estando todo más tranquilo y las cuatro conversando en el sofá

\- no ve que es de mala educación estar debajo de la mesa Sempai -

\- lo siento chicas, es sólo que me altere - la rubia se rascaba la nuca viendo lo tonto que había hecho

\- ¿alterarte? ¿Tu Kyoko? - dijo Yui en forma de sarcasmo, conociendo lo alocada e intensa que es su amiga le resultaba normal

\- que graciosa - ahora la sarcástica era Toshino - lo que sucede...es... - sus amigas la miraron extrañadas, era raro ver a Kyoko dudar en sus palabras y aún más estando sonrojada

\- Kyoko-chan no me digas que ya no te quieres casar -

\- no blasmeses Akari, ni de broma aria eso - le gritó Kyoko a su amiga, que creí, que estaba loca, jamás cancelaria el sueño de toda su vida, bueno en el tiempo que lleva conociendo a Ayano

\- ¿entonces? - Kyoko volvió a guardar silencio, bajar la mirada y no ver a nadie a los ojos

\- Kyoko-sempai ¿No será que le entraron los nervios por antes de la boda? - Chinatsu hablo viendo a su Sempai tensarse y cubrir su rostro con sus manos

\- es vergonzoso lo sé, soy una ofensa para todas las novias del mundo -

Estaba exagerando pero así era Kyoko, ante esto Chinatsu iba a afirmar lo dicho por la rubia pero Yui la detuvo poniendo su brazo delante de ella, este no era el momento de seguir con las bromas

\- tampoco es para tanto Kyoko -

\- es cierto Kyoko-chan, todas las novias se ponen así antes de la boda -

\- ¿enserio? - Kyoko asomo un poco la cabeza de sus manos a lo dicho por la peli roja

\- es enserio, Tomoko-Onee-chan estaba tan nerviosa ese día que casi se casaba sin vestido - mencionaba Akari recordando cuando ayudó a la peli rosa a arreglarse y detenerla por no prestar atención que tenía todo menos el vestido puesto

\- es verdad, pero también hay personas que lo toman muy tranquilo como Akane-Onee-chan que todo el tiempo estuvo paciente en su boda - era Chinatsu la que otra vez hacia a Kyoko esconderse entre sus manos, aunque por lo dicho Akari sabía que su hermana en vez de estar tranquila estaba en shok y recordaba como toda la noche le decía que respirara profundamente para los nervios

\- bueno hay de parejas a parejas - dijo Yui queriendo evitar el colapso de su amiga - tal vez Ayano este igual o peor que tu -

\- no lo creo Yui - Kyoko al fin salía de su escondite y hablo con seguridad - Ayano es perfecta, ni todos los trabajos del Consejo estudiantil se alteraba ahora no es momento para que empezará -

* * *

\- ¿Chi...Chitose que más falta...mi vestido? No ese va al último, ¿mis zapatos? Esos van con el vestido - esas eran unas de las miles de preguntas que se hacía Sugiura Ayano minutos después de salir de darse un baño y comenzar a caminar en círculos

\- Ayano-san ¿podría tranquilizarse un poco? - mencionó Himawari que junto a Chitose y Sakurako veían a la peli morada acabarse el suelo por donde pasaba

\- tengo que secarme el cabello no puedo ir así, donde está el secador cuando se necesita -

\- déjala Hima es un caso perdida, le ganaron los nervios por la boda - Sakurako le restó importancia viendo a su esposa - esto es algo nuevo de ver -

\- lo dice la que quiso salir por la ventana del segundo piso de la Iglesia - la peli azul atacaba

\- ¡Ah! ¿Quién te lo dijo? -

\- siempre ocasionando problemas hasta en nuestro día Sakurako -

Mientras la pareja discutía Chitose se encontraba en silencio y observando a su amiga decidiendo que ya era el momento de acabar con todo esto

Rápidamente se metió a su cocina y como entró salió dirigiendo un objeto a novia

\- ¡Ayano! - gritó para llamar su atención y al lograrlo le enzarto una cuchara en la boca

\- Chitose - se sorprendió la Tsndenre pero se tranquilizó al probar el sabor dulce que se sentía en su boca - ¿Pudin? - sus dudas fueron contestadas al ver el basó con el postre amarillo

\- sabía que lo necesitaría - la albina sonrió - estabas muy presionada Ayano-chan y es lo que menos debes de estar en tu gran día -

\- Chitose -

\- ahora vamos a comenzar - sin esperar más sentó a su amiga frente a su tocador - ¿cómo quieres tu peinado Ayano-chan? -

Ayano sonrió a su amiga, sabía que estando con Chitose no había nada que temer, que siempre esa pervertida de gafas estaría a su lado para apoyarla y agradecía a todos los dioses por tenerla en este día precisamente

\- bueno a decir verdad...tengo una sugerencia - Ayano hablo tímidamente con esto empezaba de nuevo ahora más tranquila

* * *

\- Kyoko sal de hay ahora, se nos está acabando el tiempo -

\- no quiero, que tal si salgo sale más, no me pueden obligar a salir -

Kyoko intentaba convencer a sus amigas que estaban alteradas intentando sacarla del baño ya que ya había estado ahí adentro casi más de una hora

\- Kyoko-sempai salga ahora, no estamos jugando -

\- No lo are, que pasa si la vida de casadas no es para Ayano y para mí -

\- pues ese es tu problema porque tu iniciaste todo esto - Yui tenía razón, después de todo, quien fue la que propuso matrimonio

\- ¿Kyoko-chan que podemos hacer para que salgas de ahí? -

\- sólo si lograran ver el futuro y decirme que la vida de casadas no nos afectará en nada, es ahí cuando saldré -

El trio de amigas se quedó pensando, si eso era justamente lo que le estaban diciendo como harían que lo comprendiera esa rubia cabeza de chorlito

\- lo tengo - hablo Yui meditando bien el asunto

\- ¿qué es Yui-sempai? -

\- no hay tiempo de explicaciones sólo síganme - dijo rápidamente para salir corriendo y subir las tres al auto de Yui

\- ¿Que se te ocurrió Yui-chan? -

\- si Kyoko quiere que le demostremos que la vida de casada no arruina nada entonces eso aremos -

A su explicación confundió más a sus amigas

* * *

\- se ve hermosa Ayano-sempai -

\- parece sacada de un cuento -

\- estas increíble Ayano-chan -

Todas halagaban a Ayano mientras Chitose le estaba dando los últimos retoques al maquillaje, que era muy ligero. Ese momento de adulación fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abrirse

\- Tómala Akari - se escuchó un grito de Yui

Fue tan rápido que nadie comprendió que sucedió sólo se escuchó el sonido de un carro arrancar

\- lo sentimos Sakurako-chan pero tenemos prisa - hablo Akari quien sostenía el cuerpo en movimiento desesperado

\- ¿Sakurako? - esa voz no era de Sakurako si no...

\- ...Himawari-chan - Akari y Yui se sorprendieron

\- bueno da igual quien sea, mientras el plan siga igual -

\- es cierto Yui-chan - Akari sonrió pero luego vio la cara algo molesta de Himawari por el secuestro - tranquilizante Himawari te lo podemos explicar, verdad Chinatsu-chan... ¿Chinatsu-chan? -

* * *

\- ¡me dejaron aquí! - gritaba Chinatsu lo más fuerte que pudo sorprendiendo a las demás por su presencia

\- ¿un intercambio? - hablaron Ayano y las demás sorprendidas

* * *

 **Suceso en cámara lenta**

Yui, Akari y Chinatsu habían entrado lo más rápido que pudieron la casa de Chitose

Las otras cuatro chicas no pudieron anticipar sus movimientos

Akari al hacer lo planeado de tomar a Sakurako, por la rapidez del suceso no se dio cuenta que jalo la mano de Himawari que estaba al lado de su objetivo y en el proceso empujar a Chinatsu haciendo que callera, al tomar rápido el objetivo Yui ayudó a Akari a cargarlo y salir corriendo

Sakurako se confundía entre ver el secuestro de Himawari o ver en el suelo a Chinatsu

Akari se subió al asiento trasero con la secuestrada y Yui corre al asiento del piloto, ambas sin prestar atención a la persona que estaba con ellas y menos a la persona que faltaba

* * *

\- dile a Chinatsu-chan que lo sentimos y a Sakurako-chan que en unos minutos le regresamos a Himawari-chan, si, nos vemos - Akari colgaba su conversación con Chitose para aclarar lo sucedido - dice que Chinatsu-chan estará bien -

\- ella es fuerte, además es sólo un descuido -

* * *

\- ¿cuando empecé a tener menos presencia que Akari-chan? - Yui se equivocó en lo dicho de no deprimirse ya que Chinatsu estaba en el sillón de la sala de Chitose con un aura oscura

* * *

\- ¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos? - pregunto Himawari ya resignada pero sorprendida sentada en la sala del departamento de Kyoko

\- lo sentimos esto se nos salió de las manos, mejor dicho también esto nos sorprendió - Yui se disculpaba rascando su mejilla, nunca creyó hacer lo que hizo

\- íbamos por Sakurako-chan, pero... - Akari no tenía más que explicar

\- ya no importa, ¿sólo díganme que hago aquí? -

\- es Kyoko -

\- todo este asunto la alteró un poco -

Himawari vio a sus amigas algo decaidas, este asunto se veía delicado...o el parecía

\- y la muy idiota lleva dos horas encerrada en el baño y no podemos sacarla - Yui hablo perdiendo la paciencia, sorprendiendo a la peli azul no sólo por su falta de comprensión a su amiga sino también por el tiempo que llevaba este problema

Ya más tranquilo el ambiente Akari se sentó con Yui al borde de la cama de la pareja que estaba por casarse y Himawari meditaba todo lo sucedido, al comprender la situación la Tsundere Kouhai camino hacia la puerta del baño y se recargo en ella

\- Kyoko-sempai? - comenzó delicadamente

\- Hima-chan - sonrió al residir respuesta

\- Ya casi es hora, ¿porque no sale? -

\- No quiero -

\- ¿porque?, ¿acaso no se quiere casar? -

\- no es eso - se escuchó un poco más fuerte la voz de Kyoko

\- acaso no ama a Ayano-san -

\- la amo más que a nada en este mundo -

\- ¿entonces? -

\- es sólo... - Himawari escuchaba la voz con menos fuerza

\- es sólo, ¿qué? -

\- es sólo que...tengo miedo -

\- ¿miedo de que? -

\- de que nada de esto funcione, de que toda mi vida con Ayano se arruine por casarnos, miren, estuvimos felices durante años, que tal si el matrimonio no es lo nuestro -

\- nadie se cree hecho para el matrimonio Sempai, pero es necesario y especial -

\- explícate – al fin Kyoko se encontraba con más interés en la conversación

\- Que puedo decir - Himawari suspiro - el matrimonio es necesario porque así estarás con la persona que más para toda la vida y en todas partes -

\- ¿que eso no está implícito al momento en tener una relación? - daba su punto Kyoko

\- sí, pero al momento de vivir juntas y al momento de tener hijos es más sencillo cuando se está casada -

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos

\- tienes un punto Hima-chan - la peli azul sonrió - pero que es un punto bueno contra cientos de malos -

\- por eso el matrimonio es especial - otro silencio sabía que quería que lo explicara - cualquiera puede tener pareja, cualquiera puede vivir juntos, cualquiera puede querer estar con la persona que ama...pero no cualquiera tiene el valor de casarse - escuchó a Kyoko removerse del otro lado de la puerta - está bien querer que las cosas sigan igual sólo con el amor que se tienen...pero las cosas salen mejor al jurarse amor eterno una frente a la otra siendo testigos las personas que más las estiman y poder hacer, más que una promesa, un boto que nada lo pueda romper y ara que el amor que se tenían aumente más de lo que se pueden imaginar - dijo todo eso viendo su anillo de compromiso y el de casada, ella sólo decía lo que la hacía sentir al estar casada con Sakurako

Se oyó el cerrojo de la puerta para luego verla abierta y ver a Kyoko hacer un puchero

\- eso es trampa Yui - Kyoko sabía que ero no le demostraba que el matrimonio arruine lo suyo con Ayano, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse y tener todo lo que Himawari decía y si no lo lograba el matrimonio la unía a la fuerza, no tenía nada que perder

\- deja de quejarte y arréglate -

* * *

\- el lugar está muy lleno - mencionaba Sakurako, asomando la cabeza por las cortinas que cubrían los balcones de la Iglesia, y servían para poderse dar los toque finales

\- No sé si esto es increíble o espantoso - mencionó Himawari que estaba a un lado de su esposa

\- está espera me mata de nervios -

\- y eso que no es tu boda Akari-chan - Chitose se reía de su novia mientras las dos descansaban en el sofá

\- Yui-sempai - Chinatsu no se soltaba del brazo de su amada

\- comprendo Chinatsu, me disculpo - hablaba Yui con una gota en la sien, casi no sentía su brazo

\- chicas, creo que ya es hora de bajar - Akane llegó de sorpresa tomando en brazos a su pequeña hija Ako - las damas de honor no deben llegar tarde...eso déjenselo a las novias -

* * *

\- tranquila, tranquila, todo saldrá bien - decía Kyoko quien estaba dando vueltas en el cuarto donde ella se preparaba - recuerda lo que te dijo Himawari, el matrimonio no es para débiles - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada del único hombre en esta historia

\- Toshino Kyoko -

\- papá...digo señor Sugiura, que...que lo trae por aquí -

\- no viene mi esposa conmigo así que puedes dejar de fingir - el señor tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la habitación

\- no estaba fingiendo - murmuró Kyoko

\- sólo quiero hablar contigo, vengo en paz - la chica no le creía demasiado pero decidió ceder, cada cuando puedes tener a tu suegro en cuestiones pacifistas, sólo se tranquilizó y tomo asiento a su lado

\- ¿y? , de que quiere hablar - dijo secamente

\- siempre al grano Toshino Kyoko, tal vez sea lo único que me agrada de ti - río poco para luego suspirar - hoy te casas -

\- ¿enserio? ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?, será por el vestido que estoy usando - dijo Kyoko sarcástica, no en mal plan, si no para aligerar el ambiente, el señor Sugiura se estaba portando extraño

\- sólo quería decirlo..., esto también es sorprendente para mi - Kyoko lo vio extraño - una hermosa niña como Ayano casándose con alguien como tú - la señalaba completa con la mano - tonta, despistada, con poco tacto, ella no debió fijarse en alguien así - a cada cosa que decía Kyoko recibía un golpe invisible, hay estaba el suegro que conocía - pero míranos - se levantó - aquí estamos en la boda de mi hija con la persona que menos le conviene - Kyoko bajo la mirada, tal vez tenga razón - y la que más la ama -

\- ¿que? -

\- lo que escuchaste, puede que fracases en muchos aspectos pero estoy seguro que nadie ama a mi pequeña Ayano tanto como lo haces tú -

\- bueno ella me ama mucho más - la rubia desvió la mirada evitando que viera su sonrojo

\- lo sé, eso es otro punto malo en ti - su suegro había roto el ambiente sentimental - como te atreves a dejar que ella te amé más de lo que tú a ella, se supone que mi princesa debe de ser tu adoración, la cumbre de tu pedestal -

\- no es mi culpa, parece que cuanto más la amo ella me ama más -

\- tienes que hacer que ella sea la única en tu mirada -

\- ella es la única en ella y la amo más que a mí misma -

\- eso no es suficiente, debe de ser más intenso -

\- como se atreve a decir que mi amor no es intenso, es más intenso que el sol -

Y así se la pasaron, peleando por cuál sería el amor digno para Ayano

* * *

Todo estaba listo, la madre quien iba a oficiar la ceremonia, la música, el coro y los invitados, todo en la más hermosa Iglesia que yacía en su ciudad

Los presentes prestaron atención al escuchar la música que había comenzado a sonar junto al sonido de la puerta que anunciaba la entrada de la primera novia

Lentamente iban entrando las damas de honor, Yui, Akari y Chinatsu vestían hermosos vestidos color azul igual que los ojos de Kyoko, de estilo Staples, en la cintura se podía ver la división gruesa entre el pecho y la falda pero se disimulaba con un ligero listón de color violeta, la falda caía graciosamente, asiendo pliegues hasta llegar a las rodillas

Tras de ellas la pequeña Ako, hija de Akane y Tomoko, con su vestido blanco y corona de flores moradas iba tirando pétalos de rosas rojas en su camino, todo para darle paso a Kyoko

Su vestido de novia era ligero pero elegante, en el pecho parecía que se cruzaban las telas, una encima de la otra, haciendo un escote recto, desde ahí dándole inicio a la falda del vestido tan larga que cubría sus lindos tacones color plata dándole pliegues y dejándolo un poco ampón, en la parte de la cadera era rodeada por una fina tela que era amarrada desde su costado derecho con tres flores de tela blancas y del costado izquierdo cayendo elegantemente la tela, Kyoko había cambiado su usual moño rojo por una pequeña tiara de flores lilas que sostenían su velo para cubrir su rostro pero daba una vista de los hermosos cabellos dorados Kyoko que había dejado suelto pero con unos hermosos bucles que le daban estilo al moverse

Su madre que la acompañaba en el camino al altar usaba un vestido lila metálico con la falda pegada y de largo hasta los muslos, esa señora que había sido todo para Kyoko tenía una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, su única e hiperactiva hija se iba a casar y no podía estar más orgullosa de ella,

\- aquí estamos – fue lo único que dijo al legar al altar – buena suerte – le dio un bezo en la mano a Kyoko para poder retirarse siendo detenida por el abrazo sorpresa de la rubia

\- Te quiero mamá –

Después del emotivo momento, todas las personas volvieron a posar la mirada en la entrada donde la persona que faltaba para que todo esto comenzara iniciara su camino para dar presencia

Comenzaron con la entrada de las damas de las cuales para Ayano eran Chitose, Himawari y Sakurako con hermosos vestidos color violeta, también de estilo Staples, en la cintura tenían amarrado un listón azul reí que era en donde empezaba la falda que caía elegantemente hasta las rodillas también dando ligeros pliegues

Seguidas de nuevo la dulce Ako que estaba gustosa de ser una doble niña de las flores y así anunciar al sujeto principal

 _Ayano_

Kyoko quedo anonadada al verla caminar hacia ella

Lucía un hermoso vestido de dos tipos de tela, la primera tela blanca del vestido seguía el diseño y comenzaba con el escote de corazón de ahí hasta la cintura era ajustado para luego darle paso a la falda larga hasta los pies pero ligeramente levantado de enfrente, la segunda tela era transparente y pegada a la primera tela desde el pecho pero resaltando esta zona con un fino encaje al llegar a la falda comenzaba a sobresalirla división de las telas, una sobre la otra, la tela transparente se dividía en tres capas, la más larga que combinaba con la tela blanca, la segunda capa que era más arriba y levantada del costado izquierdo cayendo por el derecho y la última capa que al igual que la segunda caía hacia el costado derecho, sus zapatos eran grises pero brillantes, su peinado había cambiado ligeramente, en lugar de su usual coleta alta su coleta era a la mitad de la nuca agarrada con un retoque de flores azul cielo que sostenían el velo que se alargaba para tapar su rostro, con el resto del cabello se habían hecho infinidad de bucles que fueron cargados ligeramente hacia el hombro izquierdo, luciendo así sus cabello morado

Era acompañada por su padre que tenía un smoking gris con una corbata morada, a petición de Ayano de usar algo azul en representación a Kyoko su pañuelo morado tenia ligeras franjas azul reí

Kyoko no podía dejar de ver a Ayano con ojos de amor y esperaba que al llegar al altar, que había sido una eternidad para la rubia, el señor Sugiura le entregara la mano de Ayano la cual el hombre…no quería hacer

\- si me disculpa - Dijo la rubia arrogantemente estirando la mano para que le entregara la de Ayano

\- no lo haces - el padre de Ayano solo alejaba más la mano ajena para que no hicieran contacto

\- papá - Ayano dijo divertida a la "travesura" de su padre

Después de lograr obtener la mano de su casi esposa y recibir un fuerte apretón de su suegro, que casi le rompía la mano pero gracias a los apretones de Chizuru ya estaba acostumbrada, todo estaba listo para empezar

\- Hermanos y Hermanas, nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para presenciar el sagrado matrimonio de Sugiura Ayano y de Toshino Kyoko -

La pareja estaba perdida en su mundo, solo tenían ojos y mente para la otra que gracias a eso se perdieron toda la lectura de la madre, solo lograron regresar a la realidad al comenzar el rito del matrimonio

\- ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione? -

\- Si, hemos venido libremente - contestaron tomándose de las manos y regresando a compartir miradas

\- ¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida? -

\- sí, estoy dispuesta – contesto Ayano primero siendo recibida por una broma de Kyoko

\- estoy más dispuesta que tu Aya-chan - sonrió apretando el agarre

\- ¿Están dispuestos a recibir responsablemente y con amor los hijos que Dios les dé? -

\- estamos más que dispuestas - cada vez lo decían más entusiasmadas

\- Así pues ya que quieren establecer ente ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y… - la madre guardo silencio al ver ya las manos unidas del matrimonio - …y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios -

\- Yo Toshino Kyoko te pido a ti Sugiura Ayano que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida -

\- Yo Sugiura Ayano te acepto a ti Toshino Kyoko como mi esposa porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida -

\- Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre -

Posteriormente pasan Yui y Chitose que eras las damas de anillos y lazo y así dar la bendición y las entregas

\- Recibe este anillo como signo de mi profundo amor y mi fidelidad – Kyoko al poner el anillo de color oro en el dedo de Ayano procedió a besarle el dorso de la mano

\- Recibe este anillo, como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad que son eternos Kyoko – Kyoko pudo ver como la intensidad en los ojos de Ayano aumentaba

\- bien, si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre – A la última pregunta de la madre, el señor Sugiura iba a abrir la boca pero fue silenciado por mirada de su esposa - por el poder que se me confirió las declaro unidas en Sagrado Matrimonio…pueden besar a la novia -

A Kyoko no se lo decía dos beses para lanzarse a los brazos de su ahora esposa y besarla profunda e intensamente, siendo seguidas por los aplausos de los invitados

* * *

Luego de la sesión de fotos de la pareja sola y con familiares y amigos, dieron paso a la fiesta en la recepción

Nadie en ese lugar podía separar a las recién casadas que al no querer ser molestadas se escabulleron a los jardines del salón

\- ¿y? ¿cómo se siente señora Toshino? – hablo Kyoko jalando a su esposa más cercas de ella mientras caminaban

\- muy bien señora Toshino, ¿y usted? –

\- maravilloso – finalizo para juntar los labios en un profundo beso

\- tienen toda la vida por delante para estar juntas y cuando las personas que las quieren están festejando su unión, ustedes deciden huir, eso es de mala educación - Yui que venía acompañada de las demás del grupo veían el intimo momento de la pareja

\- no pudieron escoger otro momento para interrumpir – Kyoko se quejaba mientras Ayano solo sonreía

\- dejen esos momentos para la luna de miel, es hora del ramo - ahora era Sakurako la que las llamaba

\- si no hay otra opción – la rubia ya resignada comenzó a caminar con su esposa de regreso con sus amigas - ¡vamos a tirar el ramo! –

* * *

Todas estaban listas y dispuestas a atrapar el ramo que las recién casadas estaban a punto de aventar juntas

\- pero Sakurako, tu no deberías estar aquí - Akari le dijo a su boba amiga

\- ¿Por qué no puedo? –

\- porque tú ya estas casada tonta - Himawari golpeo en la cabeza a su esposa y se la llevaba arrastrando

Al final la foto del ramo capto el momento en donde Chinatsu con una fuerza sobre humana había saltado más alto que todas y tomado el ramo como si se tratara de un jugador de futbol americano

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Ayano salio de su trance para luego ver a Kyoko llorando a mares mientras abrazaba sus piernas - ¿eh? -

 **Continuara…**


	12. Recuerdas cuando…decidimos embarazarnos

**Capítulo 12: Recuerdas cuando 6ta parte…decidimos embarazarnos**

\- Ayano - Kyoko llamó la atención de su esposa que estaba tomando una taza de té - mira - al voltear a ver lo que tenían en las manos la rubia

\- ¿una foto? -

\- no es, una foto, sino que es LA foto - Kyoko dijo para confundirla más - fuentes en año nuevo...hace cinco años -

 **Flash Back**

Kyoko regresaba a su nueva casa, siendo esta un regalo de bodas de su madre que fue su sorpresa al regresar de su luna de miel y ver todas sus cosas en otro lugar que no fuera su departamento, al preguntar sólo recibió un "lo planee desde que naciste" por parte de su madre por lo cual la rubia decidió ya no preguntar más

Ese lugar era el nuevo nido de amor de su Ayano y ella y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber

\- cariño - llamó sin tener respuesta, caminando por la casa y revisando cada rincón llamaba a Ayano sin encontrarla, era raro ya que siempre que Kyoko llegaba de algún lugar era bien recibida por un cálido beso

Siguiendo buscando un rato más a la peli morada y no encontrarla Kyoko se empezaba a preocupar, deprimida subió escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación que compartían como matrimonio

Ahí estaba, la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, sentada en el escalón del marco de la ventana el cual les llevan a la altura de los muslos, recargada en su costado izquierdo a la pared mientras sus pies yacían doblados al otro costado de ella, no prestaba atención a su alrededor ya que estaba completamente absorta en la lectura de su libro

A Kyoko Le fascinaba la vista, sus hermosos cabellos morados siendo iluminados por los rayos del sol que a la vez también llegaban a su linda cara donde tenía una ligera sonrisa que decía que disfrutaba lo que hacía

A paso lento se fue acercando a paso tranquilo dispuesta a capturar a su presa

Ayano se sorprendió al sentir que su cintura estaba siendo rodeada y un nuevo peso se situaba en su regazo, despegando la mirada del libro pudo ver a Kyoko de rodillas y abrazándola

\- ¿Kyoko? – Estaba confundida por el comportamiento de su esposa - ¿qué hac... -

\- te estaba buscando - fue su débil respuesta al estar tapando su rostro en el regazo de Ayano - no aparecías -

\- pero si sólo estaba en el cuarto - dijo lo obvio a lo que Kyoko apretó más su agarre provocando que Ayano se enterneciera por su actitud - lo siento - empezó a acariciar los cabello rubios suavemente - ¿qué tal si vamos a pasear solas tu y yo? -

\- me parece bien – repentinamente Kyoko cambio su estado de ánimo rompiendo el momento - vámonos Ayano – la mencionada solo sonrió y acepto la mano que le ofrecía

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que se habían casado y podrían decir que era igual o tal vez mejor de lo que se imaginaron, era perfecto

Desde ese suceso todo empezaba a acomodarse, Kyoko se había hecho algo famosa gracias a su manga que tenía tiempo exhibiéndose en una revistas de renombre, Ayano se ganó a pulso el puesto de vice presidenta en la firma de abogados de su padre y todos sabían que era por su trabajo y no por ser la hija de papá, tenían un lugar hermoso donde vivir, sus lazos familiares se hacían más fuertes (quitando el poco odio que aún quedaba entre Kyoko y el señor Sugiura) y además tenían otra boda en camino de unas de sus mejores amigas, todo iba estupendamente que más podrían pedir

\- Hola sempai - una voz familiar llamaba a la pareja a lo lejos

Se trataba de Sakurako y Himawari que al parecer habían salido a hacer sus compras

\- oh Saku-chan Hima-chan ha pasado un tiempo -

\- sólo han sido unos días desde la última reunión Kyoko-sempai - Himawari sonrió al comentario algo exagerado

\- es verdad, pero tú no la pásate bien en esa fiesta gracias a que te enfermaste, sabes que no debes comer cosas del suelo -

\- no juegues Kyoko, sabes que Himawari-san no haría algo así - Ayano dijo regañando ligeramente a su esposa - ¿cambiando de tema de dónde vienen? -

\- venimos del hospital - al hablar la castaña ella y su pareja se sonrojaron mientras apretaban el agarre de sus manos

\- ¿que? ¿Tan malo fue lo que te paso Himawari-San? -

\- no es eso sempai, lo que pasó fue otra cosa - dijo a lo bajó la peli azul mostrando una tenue sonrisa

\- ¿estas segura de que no comiste nada del suelo? - Kyoko seguía con eso que parecía que lo decía enserio

\- no era nada malo Kyoko-sempai - empezó a hablar Sakurako que irradiaba más de su usual alegría - es algo mucho mejor - abrazo a su esposa por la espalda

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - Ayano estaba confundida por su forma de actuar

\- es sólo que... - ahora era Himawari la que hablaba posando sus manos sobre su vientre junto a las manos de Sakurako - ...estoy embarazada - su sonrojo era evidente pero más que vergüenza era felicidad

El matrimonio Toshino se quedó sorprendido por la noticia, en parte de que eran las más jóvenes y porque otra vez eran las primeras en dar el siguiente paso, ¿eran admirables o impacientes?

\- Felicidades - Grito Kyoko saliendo de su estado y abrazando por los hombros a la pareja separando una de la otra – esa es mi Saku-chan – lo dicho provocó un fuerte sonrojo de la mencionada

\- Kyoko-sempai… - la chica intento defenderse

\- ¿cuándo se enteraron? – la peli azul sonrió por la cara de frustración de Sakurako

\- apenas hoy, el doctor nos acaba de dar los resultados –

\- ¿cuánto llevas? – Kyoko seguía con su interrogatorio

\- apenas lleva un mes y Himawari ya empezó con los antojos por eso estamos dando un paseo por parque - Sakurako mostraba la bolsa con un paquete de fresas medio vacío con lo que se refería que eran de Himawari

\- wow ya empezamos con las peticiones Hima-chan - Kyoko se movía de un lado a otro con la pareja mientras reía - no puedo creer que vaya a ser tía, ¿no es increíble Ayano? - pregunto a su esposa que aún estaba aturdida

Ayano con todo eso sintió algo nuevo en su corazón que no podía identificar, decidió restarle importancia y se acercó las demás, con algo de miedo puso su mano en el vientre de Himawari

\- Muchas Felicidades - dijo con una sonrisa sincera

\- gracias - Himawari se sonrojo, todo esto era nuevo para ella pero tenía que acostumbrarse

* * *

Después de pasar un largo rato con las Oomuro y que Kyoko encontrará su agrado por tocar panzas de embarazadas, regresaron al atardecer a su hogar

\- no me esperaba esta noticia y menos de mis lindas kohai - Kyoko tenía una sonrisa satisfecha que se quitó al ver a su esposa - ¿Ayano?...se nota que esto te altero más que a ellas -

Ayano se notaba perturbada, no decía nada desde que entraron a la casa y parecía que quería decir algo o mejor dicho gritarlo

\- bueno cariño me iré a tomar un baño - sin saber que hacer la rubia paso a un lado de Ayano - si quieres acompañarme sabes que eres bien recibida – sonrió – es broma - Ayano tembló al comentario y sólo volteo para ver a Kyoko subir las escaleras, un calor recorrió todo su cuerpo

Saliendo de bañarse Kyoko se encontró con Ayano sentada en la orilla de la cama en silencio

\- amor, ¿qué tienes? -

\- Kyoko... - dijo seriamente - tenemos que hablar -

Esto estaba mal, para las únicas ocasiones que Ayano decía esas palabras era porque se había enterado de algo que había hecho o para ir a visitar a sus padres, no temía que fuera para terminar su matrimonio puesto que Ayano la amaba con locura, pero si temía por la visita a su suegro

Sentadas en la cama en silencio, ya llevaban 10 minutos así, la rubia desesperada quiso romper la tención pero Ayano se le adelantó

\- Kyoko... -

\- ¡si! -

\- qué opinas... ¿qué opinas de lo que pasó en la tarde? - se notaba insegura

\- hablas de cuando no te encontraba, tranquila ya sé que debo de buscar en el cuarto primero... -

\- no Kyoko - interrumpió rápidamente - hablo de Sakurako-san y Himawari-san...lo de...su embarazo -

La rubia lo medito aunque aún no entendía muy bien - pues me alegra mucho, aunque creo que es algo rápido para el tiempo que llevan casadas, pero tratándose de ellas creo que es un de las mejores cosas que les pudiera pasar - aunque no supo porque su esposa le preguntaba eso ella hablo sinceramente

\- ya veo - Ayano se notaba decaída y decepcionada

\- ¿porque la pregunta? -

\- no...no es nada -

\- vamos Ayano, ¿qué pasa? - sujeto las manos de su esposa entre las suyas - me preocupas - la peli morada no se resistió a los ojos llenos de amor de Kyoko y hablo

\- es sólo que...creo que tengo un poco, sólo un poco, de envidia por la situación - no le dijo el problema completo, primero quería ver como reaccionaba Kyoko

\- ¿envidia? ¿Y porque debes de tener envidia? - tratándose de Kyoko no se sorprendía en verdad que a veces era tan densa

\- pues ya sabes...van a tener un bebé - intento ser menos sutil

\- ¿y? - Ayano se dio un golpe mental

\- comprende más la situación Kyoko - regañaba a la rubia fuertemente sin que está supieron porque

\- ¿lo siento?... - Kyoko vio la frustración de Ayano - perdóname Ayano pero ya sabes como soy, no me gusta andar con rodeos, si me dijeras que te sucede te podría ayudar -

Ayano comprendía eso, Kyoko era directa y le gustaba que todo sea directo o no entendería, aunque doliera la rubia era así

\- quiero... - Kyoko no despegó la mirada de lo que podría decir Ayano, siempre tan atenta - ...quiero tener un bebé Kyoko -

\- ¿eh? -

\- ¿Kyoko? -

Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, oyó bien, ¿acaso Ayano dijo que quería tener un bebé?, ¿un bebé?, con sólo esas palabras lograron poner a Kyoko en shock y caer, lo bueno es que cayó en la cama

\- por... ¿porqué? - dijo regresando en si

\- fuese sólo un mareo, tal vez por la sorpresa... -

\- no eso Ayano, ¿porque tan de repente? ¿Por qué de la nada quieres que tengamos un bebé? - Kyoko no estaba molesta si no confundida

\- no es repentino - comenzó a hablar tímidamente - desde hace un tiempo he estado pensando en que quiero dar el siguiente paso contigo Kyoko, pero al estar casadas tan poco tiempo hacia que esa idea sólo fuera eso una idea, pero al ver a Sakurako-san y a Himawari-san tan felices e ilusionadas, dejando a un lado el temor, hizo que esa idea se transformará en deseo y me di cuenta de que eso es lo que quiero - término con seguridad en sus palabras - Kyoko...quiero que tengamos un bebé -

Esa mirada decidida de Ayano sólo la ha podido ver en pocas veces en la vida y sabía que cuando ella tenía esa mirada era porque estaba dispuesta a obtener lo que quería

Ahora era turno de Kyoko de pensarlo bien, nunca se le había cruzado a la mente en tener una hija y ella era de las que planeaba muy a fondo lo quería hacer, pero aunque nunca lo había pensado antes la idea no le disgustada, pensándolo mejor no era tan malo, tener una nueva generación de Toshinos no estaría mal (lo pensó mientras se imaginaba a ella con muchos nuevos Toshinos como soldados dominando el planeta) y tener a una mini Ayano era aún mejor (se lo imaginaba ella siendo rodeada por muchas Ayano chibi), porque no lo había pensado antes, pero dejando de lado esas fantasías nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo feliz que sería en tener a alguien que fuera producto del amor que se tenían

\- creo que tienes razón - Ayano levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos comprensivos de Kyoko

\- ¿estas segura? - la vio asentir

\- más que segura, no sé porque no lo vi antes pero es algo que también quiero - volvió a juntar sus manos

\- Kyoko - Ayano se acercó para besar cosa que la rubia no rechazó pero no midió las consecuencias de todo eso

\- ¿Ayano? - el beso se intensificaba - Ayano ¿qué haces?, ¿no me digas que ya quieres iniciar?... ¿Ayano? -

* * *

Han pasado dos meses y para desgracia de la familia Toshino no habían logrado de momento concebir lo cual era frustrante para la peli morada

\- no se preocupe Ayano-sempai no todos lo logran a la primera - hablaba Sakurako para darse cuenta de lo que dijo - o a la segunda o tercera -

\- Sakurako será mejor que guardes silencio - la callaba su esposa al ver el aura oscura que comenzaba a hacerse más grande en Ayano - sólo tranquilícese sempai, todo llega en su momento - con esas palabras logró al menos dispersar esa aura - amm Kyoko-sempai...podría soltarme - Himawari veía con una gotita en la frente a su sempai quien estaba con su cabeza en el regazo de la peli azul abrazando el ya algo prominente vientre intentando sentir al bebé

Desde que habían llegado de visita a la casa Toshino Kyoko no dejaba en paz a la pobre Himawari, era obvio que cierta rubia había ganado gusto por las embarazadas pero al disgusto de ciertas esposas

\- pero Hima-chan el bebé se está recargando de mi lado - Kyoko chillaba frotando su mejilla en el vientre

\- en realidad esta buscando a Sakurako - lo dijo feliz por ya saber el comportamiento de su bebé y logrando quitar la cara de mal humor que tenía la castaña

\- ¿Y cómo saben eso? -

\- es algo que siempre ha hecho, a donde quiera que Sakurako valla el bebé la sigue -

\- se nota que mi bebé sabe quién es su madre - Sakurako decía orgullosa con sus manos en las caderas - ahora sempai le importaría quitar sus manos de mi esposa - volvió a su mirada penetrante pero sin asustar a Kyoko

\- ha pero es tan cómodo estar aquí - la rubia se acurrucaba más provocando que Sakurako empezará a jalarla quitándola de su chica, las demás sólo las veían jugar

\- ¿Estás segura que está bien que hayan venido?, nosotras pudimos ir a su casa, sé que en tu estado uno debe cuidarse más de lo normal - Ayano preguntaba a Himawari

\- estoy bien sempai, el doctor dice que ya pasó la etapa de peligro y que le hace bien al bebé salir un poco, pero gracias por preocuparse -

Cada vez que Ayano veía a Himawari y Sakurako pordia apreciar que siempre estaban rodeadas de tantas bendiciones gracias al amor tan grande que se tenían, pero no podía evitar sentir envidia de la buena, ¿porque ella no podía tener algo de lo que tanto quería?, ¿había hecho algo mal?

\- está comenzando a hacer frío, ¿quieren ir al kotatsu? - pregunto Kyoko acostada en el suele por la riña que había perdido contra Sakurako

\- me parece bien – contestaron la pareja que yacía en el sillón abrazadas

\- dejen ir por los bocadillos - hablo Ayano ya más tranquila

\- deja me ayudarla sempai - dijo Himawari levantándose de su lugar

\- no quiero molestarte y menos en tu estado -

\- no es molestia, además estoy embarazada no lesionada - Ayano no tuvo más que ceder siguiendo a su kohai a la cocina

\- ¿unas carreras por el kotatsu Saku-chan? -

\- no me lo dice dos veces sempai -

* * *

Estando las dos chicas más hiperactivas de nanamori en el ático, cansadas por su carrera la cual decidieron dejar en empate, se pusieron a buscar el kotatsu

\- ¿dónde podrá estar? - Kyoko buscaba entre unas cajas con dificultad para ver por lo oscuro que estaba el lugar

\- me sorprende que aún no lo hayan puesto sabiendo que el frío entró antes este año - curioseaba Sakurako mientras removía algunas cosas

\- bueno en realidad no hemos necesitado del kotatsu hasta ahora - la cara de Kyoko cambio a una sonrisa pervertida - teniendo en cuenta que cierta persona no me deja salir de la cama gracias a ciertas actividades - comenzó a reír incorporando a la menor – me ayuda a no pasar frio -

\- y...y hablando de eso, ¿cómo van las cosas? Ayano-sempai se nota algo deprimida -

\- tienes razón, pero es lo que sucede cuando no paras de pensar en esas cosas - la rubia lo dijo sin pensar

\- ¿que acaso no pinzas en eso?, no es por molestar pero no se nota muy animada sempai -

\- no es que no lo esté, es sólo que en cada momento libre y que estamos juntas es estar intentándolo para lograr tener un bebé, en serio lo he hecho tantas veces que en ocasiones no siento mi cuerpo…me siento asfixiada, unas veces sólo quiero sentarme y ver una película con mi esposa, ¿es todo lo que pido? - Sakurako noto que Kyoko estaba sacando algo de frustración que había estado guardando

\- ¿y porque no se lo dices? - dijo como si fuera los más obvio del mundo, con el tiempo que ha pasado con Himawari y ahora embarazada ha aprendido que es mejor decir las cosas como son o si no se pone feo

\- no es tan sencillo, cada vez que veo la cara de Ayano pidiéndomelo, todo mi ser se rinde ante ella, además no quiero hacerla llorar -

\- bueno con mi experiencia en los compromisos me he dado cuenta de algo, si Himawari quiere algo yo también tengo derecho a pedir algo, es su caso es lo mismo sempai - la castaña hablaba como la experta que se creía - en estas cosas no está de más hablar -

Sakurako tenía razón, pero como se trataba de ella aún tenía ciertas dudas

* * *

Toda la reunión logró salir bien, salvo algunas peleas gracias a Kyoko que iniciaba por estar pegada a Himawari por todos lados, ella no sabía cuándo parar

\- bien Ayano ¿quiero quieres hace... -

La pregunta de Kyoko se quedó en el aire al ver a su esposa ya lista para seguir con los planes del bebé, lo cual la rubia ya no podía soportarlo, estaba a poco de fastidiarse

\- ¿qué haces? -

\- ¿que no es obvio?, quiero tener un bebé - Ayano le contestaba normal a lo que Kyoko suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en el suelo con brazos cruzados - ¿qué estás haciendo? -

\- ¿que no es obvio? – repitió lo mismo que había dicho su esposa solo que un poco molesta - estoy en huelga - esas palabras le sorprendieron a Ayano

\- ¿en huelga? ¿Porque? -

\- estoy cansada de que me sobre explotes, parece que sólo me quieres para cumplir lo del bebé, ya ni siquiera podemos tener un momento tranquilo –

\- ¿de que estas hablando?, siempre tenemos un momento tranquilo –

\- claro que no, solo tenemos tiempo de respirar cuando hay alguien más con nosotras, pero cuando estamos solas no podemos ni hablar, solo quieres cumplir tu capricho todo por esa estúpida idea – Kyoko sola se empezaba a alterar

\- ¿mi capricho? ¿estúpida idea? – Ayano repitió para sí esas palabras que la molestaron - ¿crees que tener un bebé es algo estúpido y que solo hago por mí? -

\- no lo dije de ese modo - intento aclarar pero sin dejar su tono de molestia

\- ¿entonces como lo dijiste?, si fuera solo mi capricho entonces no estarías todo el día rodeando a Himawari por su embarazo -

\- ¿dices que me estoy enojando por algo que yo quiero? –

\- tú dímelo, tú fuiste la que sacaste el tema - Ayano cada vez estaba más enojada – cuando di la idea diste tu completa aprobación, ¿Por qué ahora te pones así? –

\- solo quiero un respiro –

\- solo dímelo Kyoko -

\- porque era algo que TÚ querías –

Se quedaron un momento en silencio

\- ¿entonces desde un principio no estabas de acuerdo? –

\- nunca dije eso – Kyoko empezó a sentir que lo que dijo estuvo mal

\- ¿entonces porque dijiste que si? - se notaba el dolor en el rostro de Ayano

\- Ayano escúchame -

– ¿solo dijiste si sin pensar? – Lanzaba preguntas severas – ¿que nunca tomaste en cuenta lo que yo quería y solo porque viste que había sexo de por medio diste el visto bueno? ¿Que ahora que te aburriste dices que no? – no quería empezar a llorar

\- lo estas mal interpretando –

\- ¿entonces porque Kyoko? ¿dime porque hasta después de tanto dices que no? –

\- porque no quería hacerte llorar – grito tajantemente viendo unas cuantas lágrimas en las mejillas de Ayano, Kyoko solo bajo la mirada cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo – si quería ese bebé, enserio lo quería, pero después de tanto tiempo solo quiero que todo esto acabe, nos está consumiendo, solo míranos, todo esto nos está separando – Ayano comenzó a temblar colocándose de culillas – Ayano, olvidemos todo esto del bebé y regresemos a nuestras vidas de antes – al intentar abrazarla la peli morada se apartó de ella molestando a Kyoko – bien, si eso es lo que quieres – se levantó – me voy –

Kyoko salió de su habitación azotando la puerta, Ayano no levanto la mirada, estaba intentando no llorar más fuerte

\- ¿que estoy haciendo? -

Fuera de la casa la rubia no se movía, no había dado ni diez pasos de la puerta principal y ya se había arrepentido, el cielo estaba nublado y parcia que iba a llover, agacho la mirada solo podía ver las hormigas que pasaban en sus pies, no sabía que estaba haciendo, todo esto era una estupidez, sin pensarlo corrió de regreso a su casa

Ayano levantó la vista por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, era Kyoko que la veía con lágrimas de tristeza y arrepentimiento

\- lo siento Ayano - corrió a abrazarla siendo bien recibida

\- no, yo lo siento Kyoko, todo esto se me metió a la cabeza e hizo que no te tomara en cuenta y tampoco a lo que tu querías, soy una tonta -

\- yo fui la tonta, la único que me pediste era estar para ti y ser parte de algo hermosa y lo único que hago fue darte la espalda y molestarme, deberías odiarme - se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos

\- nunca podría odiarte - Ayano con sus manos le limpió las lágrimas que salían de los ojos azules de su esposa - te amo, por sobre todo lo que paso yo te sigo amando -

\- yo también te amo - Kyoko sorbió un poco la nariz ya calmándose

Solo se quedaron ahí en el suelo abrazadas y sintiendo el cariño mutuo que se tenían

\- conque así se siente discutir en el matrimonio – la rubia rompió el silencio

\- es nuestra primera pelea después de todo – otra vez un ligero y rápido silencio

\- no lo quiero volver a hacer – dijo mientras se acurruco en el cuello de Ayano

\- yo tampoco – la peli morada se abrazó más a su esposa

\- Ayano te amo – la mencionada sonrió para luego ser sorprendida por el acto de Kyoko ya que sin avisar comenzó a besar el cuello de Ayano

\- Kyoko espera, creí que no querías... - pero todas sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de la rubia

* * *

Faltaba poco para ser primero de enero un todas las chicas se encontraban festejando en casa Oomuro

Después de una excelente comida, regalos de diferentes tipos y una pirotecnia digna de Nishigaki-sensei se podría decir que era el mejor año nuevo que hayan tenido en la vida

Y para conmemorar lo sucedido todas las chicas estaban listas para la foto del recuerdo, mientras posaban frente a la cámara hubo un par de problemas

Primero Chinatsu casi mataba a su ahora esposa Yui con un abrazo estrangulador, segundo Himawari comenzaba la etapa de los cambios de humor y después de estar enojada y feliz con todo el mundo en la foto había empezado a llorar siendo Sakurako la que la intentará tranquilizar, tercero por alguna extraña razón Ayano había salido corriendo directo al baño mientras se tapaba la boca siendo seguida por la mirada preocupada de Kyoko, cuarto Chitose por otra más extraña razón había empezado a desangrarse por la nariz mientras Akari le pasaba los pañuelos y para finalizar la cámara marca Nishigaki había explotado sin razón alguna

Si bien una noche de locos

* * *

Después de la increíble fiesta Kyoko seguía preocupada por el bienestar de su esposa, diciendo que deberían ir a un doctor para estar seguras de que no era nada malo

Ayano al tener una corazonada le pidió a Kyoko que trajera algo de la farmacia, al percatarse la rubia sólo acató órdenes y salió corriendo

Ahora en estos momentos Ayano se encontraba encerrada en el baño de su habitación con una Kyoko sentada impaciente en la orilla de la cama, se asustó por el ruido de la puerta abrirse

\- ¿y bien? - Kyoko pregunto temblando por la impaciencia, Ayano sólo la miro con los ojos cristalinos - ¿qué pasó? -

\- Kyoko... - de los ojos de la peli morada comenzaron a salir lágrimas

\- ¿quieres decir...? - sus dudas se aclararon viendo a Ayano sonreír entre su llanto

\- estoy embarazada -

Esa sí que era una gran noticia por la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo único que logro hacer fue dar una sonrisa a Ayano seguido de caer de espaldas al suelo

 **Fin del Flash Back**

La peli morada intentaba retener una risita de sus labios al recordar lo que le sucedió a Kyoko en ese tiempo

\- no puedo creer que te desmayaras -

\- no es mi culpa, son noticias que necesitan mucha fuerza y sabes que soy una doncella débil –

\- creí que solo eras una doncella débil en las vencidas –

\- moo -

Ayano seguía intentando no reírse mientras Kyoko la miraba cariñosamente, siempre le ha encantado verla con una sonrisa en su rostro y para evitar lo que sucedió hace tiempo prometió jamás volver a ser tan tonta o al menos intentarlo

 **Continuará...**

* * *

No tengo perdón por todo lo que me tarde en actualizar aunque muchos saben que en esta época era mucho más fiesta que descanso y me di cuenta que mi vida este nuevo año iba a estar muy ocupada y hasta pensé dejar de escribir, pero como sé que muchos siguen esta historia y que yo amo escribirla me entraron nuevas fuerzas que podían durar un año más y espero que también su presencia me dure

Les agradezco a todos lo que han estado leyendo esta simple historia, fue gracias a todos sus lectores y comentarios que hace que haya durado tanto y que quiera seguir durando más, si no estuvieran ustedes tal vez ni capitulo dos hubiera tenido esta historia, gracias a todos sus comentarios aunque sean simples me alegran el día y me dan ganas de escribir mas

Lo único que puedo decir es Feliz año Nuevo a todos y espero seguir leyéndonos en el 2016


	13. Capítulo 13:Recuerdas cuando…Nació Kaori

**Estoy viva…dime que mortal necesita de mi protección…bueno ya desde la mañana tengo esa frase de mulan jaja, por ahora disfruten del capitulo**

 **Capítulo 13: Recuerdas cuando 7ma parte…nació Kaori**

\- Bien, está es la última caja - dijo Ayano entrando al cuarto de Kaori, con una caja de cartón con pertenencias viejas de su hija

\- Ayano déjame ayudarte - la rubia decía desde el pasillo mientras apresuraba el paso hacia su esposa

\- vamos Kyoko, es sólo una caja no es para tanto - al dar un paso Ayano sintió algo grueso bajo sus pies que la hizo parar a lo que Kyoko vio oportunidad para arrebatarle la caja de las manos y acomodarla en la cama de Kaori

Ayano sin prestar mucha atención paso sus manos por la parte de atrás de su falda para poder ponerse en cuclillas y ver qué era lo que había pisado

\- te dije que las cosas pesadas son mi asunto Ayano - dijo regresando la mirada a la peli morada para verla en el piso con algo en la mano - ¿qué es eso? - se acercó sacando a Ayano de su trance y que le mostrara lo que tenía

Era el moño rojo de Kyoko o mejor dicho de Kaori

\- ¿qué está haciendo esta cosa aquí? - se preguntó Kyoko confundida

\- no lo sé, Kaori siempre lo trae puesto - dijo Ayano también confundida pero calmada

\- ¿que ya no lo quiere? - la voz de Kyoko sonó más dolida que cualquier cosa

\- no lo creo, puede ser que se le haya caído - Ayano intento animar a su esposa dándole una ligera sonrisa - ya sabes que Kaori no quiere que nadie toque su moño - Kyoko dio un suspiro – es algo valioso para ella -

\- aún no sé porque se lo di - la rubia hizo un puchero y se sonrojaba, le encantaba saber que algo de ella era tan preciado para su hija

 **Flash Back**

Ya era un poco tarde y se veía caer el atardecer, todas las familias se encontraban reunidas y esa no era la excepción para la familia Toshino

Dentro de la casa el matrimonio estaba sentado en el gran sofá que tenían, Ayano leía y acariciaba los cabellos de la rubia mientras que Kyoko descansaba en el regazo muy cerca del prominente vientre de su esposa sintiendo uno que otro movimiento de su amado bebé que la hacía sonreír

\- Kyoko, deberíamos levantarnos tengo que hacer la cena - dijo dulcemente la peli morada poniendo su libro a un lado

\- sólo un rato más Ayano -

No pudo hacer más que obedecer pues se podía sentir que no sólo a ellas dos les gustaba esa posición ya que el bebé se pegaba cada vez más por donde estaba Kyoko haciendo casi imposible levantarse

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, disfrutando el no hacer nada de un momento a otro Kyoko se levantó de su lugar

\- el bebé tiene hambre - más que una pregunta fue una afirmación a la cual Ayano asintió

\- empieza a pedir de comer – dijo la Tsundere algo avergonzada viendo a su esposa ir a la cocina - me sigue sorprendiendo el lazo que tienes con el bebé -

\- que puedo decir, soy su madre después de todo - dijo con orgullo golpeándose el pecho

\- aunque es sólo cuando se trata de antojos - sonrió

Era verdad en su matrimonio aunque Ayano fuera la embarazada era Kyoko la que tenía la mayoría de los síntomas, habían pasado juntas la etapa de los mareos y el asco, pero la etapa de los antojos y los cambios de humor eran sólo de Kyoko, la rubia se la pasaba de feliz a triste en una instante y cada cosa que veía u olía algo lo quería devorar, a veces se preguntaban si de verdad era Ayano la embarazada

Lo cual confirmaba acariciando su enorme vientre, era ella la quien en unos días traería al mundo a su primer hijo, y eso no era más que dicha para las dos

* * *

6:00 a.m.

Ayano abrió los ojos, siempre despertaba antes que Kyoko para verla dormir y despertarla con un beso de buenos días, pero esta vez era diferente, había empezado a tener molestias en el vientre y aunque ya había experimentado las contracciones durante el embarazo en esta ocasión podía sentir como el dolor aumentaba y también algo húmedo en sus piernas

Sabía de lo que trataba, ya había hablado con Himawari y también en las pláticas en el hospital enseñaban sobre eso…estaba en trabajo de parto

En vez de estar tranquila como había dicho que estaría a todas las personas que estaban al pendiente de ella en ese momento lo único que podía sentir era muchos nervios y algo de ansiedad

Tomando una respiración profunda volteo a ver a su esposa

\- Kyoko - llamó mientras movía de un lado a otro el hombro ajeno - Kyoko despierta -

\- unos minutos más, ese helado no se acabará sólo -

Sonrió por las incoherencias de la rubia por sus sueños, pero aunque le pareciera lindo esto era una emergencia

\- Kyoko vamos despierta – aplico un poco más de fuerza logrando su cometido

\- ¿Ayano? ¿Qué sucede? - se frotaba su ojo derecho tratando de quitarse el sueño

\- bueno... -

\- no me digas, ¿otro antojo? Pero si no tengo hambre - aún estaba algo adormilada

\- no es eso...creo que ya viene - lo dijo con delicadeza

\- ¿quién viene? - bostezo

\- el bebé -

\- el bebé - Kyoko lo repitió acostando su cabeza una vez más en su almohada

\- ¿Kyoko? – tres segundos

…...

…...

…

\- YA VIENE EL BEBÉ - la rubia gritaba ya sin rastro de sueño - ¿porque no me lo dijiste? -

\- te lo estoy diciendo - Ayano veía a su esposa con una gota en la cabeza

\- no puedo creer que ya viene, espera... – toda su atención se centró en Ayano - ¿te duele algo? – su mirada examinaba de pies a cabeza a su esposa

\- por ahora no, pero ya comencé el labor de parto – la peli morada estaba enternecida por la preocupación de su esposa, era tan lindo

\- bien, como lo practicamos – Ayano se sorprendió esas palabras se las decía más a si misma Kyoko que a ella, suspiro una vez y puso manos a la obra - maleta, listo - gracias a que Sakurako y Himawari ya habían pasado por eso les ayudó a saber que necesitaban - llaves del auto listo, celular listo - Kyoko iba revisando muy bien todo lo necesario saliendo de su casa sin antes apagar las luces y cerrar bien la puerta para subir al carro para comenzar a llamar a sus amigas - bien, creo que ya está todo, no estés nerviosa Ayano...¿Ayano? - colgó su celular

\- TOSHINO KYOKO - …...

…...

...….Nunca en la vida creyó cometer el más tonto error en esta situación...olvidar a la embarazada

Rápidamente volvió a subir e intentar hacer las cosas está vez bien

\- lo siento Ayano -

\- ya no importa – Ayano volteo su rostro con un lindo puchero en su rostro

No importaba lo que dijeran los demás, Ayano también sufría los cambios de humor y aún más con su modo Tsundere

* * *

\- ¡disculpe tenemos una emergencia! – llegaron rápidamente al mostrador encontrando a una enfermera - ¡mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz! -

\- no es para tanto - dijo Ayano pareciendo tranquila

\- ¿ya rompió fuente? - preguntaba la enfermera empezando el procedimiento

\- Si, hace como treinta minutos -

\- ¿tiene contracciones? -

\- sólo tuve una en ese lapso de tiempo, por el momento estoy bien -

\- bien, le iré a traer una silla de ruedas para pasarla a una habitación – se despidió cortésmente saliendo por el pasillo, el matrimonio no tuvo más que esperar

\- ¡Kyoko! -

\- ¡Ayano-chan! -

Escucharon sus nombres detrás de ellas, era Yui y Chitose que se acercaban rápidamente a ellas seguidas de una Chinatsu con una panza enorme siendo ayudada por Akari

\- Chicas que alegría verlas - hablo Kyoko más tranquila

\- ¿cómo va todo? - pregunto Yui

\- todo bien, sólo esperamos a que lleven a Ayano a un cuarto -

\- ¿cómo estas Ayano-chan? - Chitose se notaba preocupada

\- estoy bien, esto es más calmado de lo que creí – dijo despreocupada, en ese momento no sabía que sentir

\- ¿Toshino-san? - una enfermera las llamó - es hora de irse -

\- ¿tengo que ir sola? – preguntaba Ayano, en ese momento Kyoko la había tomado de la mano

\- por el momento sí, primero será pasada a consulta hay la doctora determinara cuando estará lista para empezar y la trasladaremos a otra habitación para que descanse y sus familiares y amigos la puedan ver – contesto gentilmente la enfermera

En esos momentos tenían que hacer algo que en esta situación no querían…separarse

\- todo va a estar bien - hablo Kyoko intentando calmarlas, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Ayano y junto sus frentes - piensa que son esos aburridos chequeos que nunca acaban, si me necesitas estaré aquí -

\- ¿lo prometes? -

\- te lo prometo -

Con dificultad se despidieron, con un ligero beso y un último rose de manos, vieron como Ayano era trasladada en silla de ruedas a las salas del hospital

\- lo estas tomando mejor de lo que pensé Kyoko - Yui se acercó poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga sin recibir respuesta - ¿Kyoko? -

Sin previo aviso la rubia cayó inconsciente al piso

\- Kyoko -

\- Kyoko-san -

\- Kyoko-chan/Kyoko-sempai -

Todo este asunto había terminado con sus fuerzas

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas en la sala de espera y aún nadie les decía nada

\- Akari-chan - la voz de Sakurako las llamó desde la entrada, venía con Himawari junto a un pequeño bulto en sus brazos - perdón por la tardanza, Hima-chan no se quería levantar y parece que Saki tomo eso en común – se burlo

\- mira quien lo dice, la que casi se duerme en la cuna con Saki -

\- ¿Cuándo paso eso? -

\- no se preocupen Chicas, lo importante es que ya están aquí - Akari las veía con una gota en la cabeza, casadas y con una hija pero algunas cosas nunca cambian

\- ¿cómo está Kyoko-san? - pregunto Himawari

\- está bien, sin contar que se desmayó parece que lo toma con calma aunque… por más que queramos no la podemos quitar de la puerta por donde entró Ayano-san, además ya llevamos mucho esperando y aún no nos dicen nada -

\- debe ser frustrante para ella – Sakurako solo asintió a lo dicho por su esposa

\- ¿Toshino-san? -

Una doctora llamaba haciendo que todo el grupo se acercara

\- si, soy yo, como está mi Ayano -

\- está bien, aún es algo temprano para comenzar con el parto pero está avanzando rápidamente en la dilatación, si gustan pueden pasar a verla -

\- muchas gra... -

\- AYA-CHAN -

Kyoko no pudo terminar su frase ya que el padre de Ayano salió de la nada directo a donde se encontraba su hija

Volteo la mirada y vio a su madre y a su suegra disculpándose por no a ver sido rápidas y detener al hombre

* * *

Estaba algo nerviosa sin razón alguna… sólo entraría a ver a Ayano, después de unas horas y a punto de dar a luz... ¿porque los nervios?

Al entrar la vio sentada recargándose en el respaldo de la cama mientras hablaba con la madre de Kyoko y la señora Sugiura siendo vistas por el señor Sugiura mientras este estaba recargado en la pared, las demás decidieron entrar después para no molestar

\- Kyoko - dijo con cariño Ayano extendiéndole la mano para que la tomará la cual no la hizo esperar

\- ¿cómo estás? - pregunto la rubia con voz amorosa

\- estoy bien, aún todo tranquilo - Ayano podo su mano que sostenía Kyoko en la mejilla de la rubia

\- me alegro…estaba muy preocupada –

\- deberías, es tu culpa de que este así – se rio dulcemente por su broma

\- oye, tener un bebé es cuestión de dos personas – la situación era de calma y felicidad

\- si no hubieras sido por tus hormonas no estaríamos aún aquí - dijo el señor Sugiura que rompió toda la atmosfera siendo mal visto por las mujeres mayores

A Kyoko le salió una vena en la frente viendo molesta a su suegro, es este momento no estaba de humor para esos juegos

\- querido creo que las debemos de dejar a solas - la rubia miro agradecida el rápido movimiento de la madre de Ayano

\- pero... -

\- sin peros, no queremos utilizar los tranquilizantes para suegros verdad, consuegrito - bromeó la madre de Kyoko sacando a rastras al hombre que la miraba feo

\- no me llames así – fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar antes de que salieran

\- gracias mamá – agradeció por lo bajo Kyoko regresando la vista a su amada, ahora o por el momento eran solo ellas dos

* * *

Las demás chicas fueron entrando de una en una hasta estar todas dentro, en las últimas horas se las pasaron hablando de cómo se sentía la pareja casada o que necesitarían para el momento del parto, de vez en cuando una enfermera les decía que Ayano tenía que levantarse y caminar para que dilatara más, algo que encontraba molesto y duro ya que cada vez las contracciones eran más fuertes

\- no se preocupe Ayano-san, Sakurako me dejó olvidada en el auto cuando entre en labor de parto - Himawari les platicaba sus momentos divertidos en su embarazo después de escuchar el descuido de Kyoko de olvidar a su esposa

\- no es mi culpa, era demasiada presión para una persona tu nada más estabas embarazada, yo en cambio tuve que preparar todo, avisarles a nuestros amigos, familia, papeleo, ir de un lugar a otro y morirme de nervios para saber si estabas bien, fue todo un martirio que no quiero repetir - todas rieron al suspiro derrotado de Sakurako, sabían muy bien lo mal que lo había pasado sin tener a Himawari a su lado

\- bien creo que ahg... - Ayano sintió una punzada de dolor que alarmó a todos

\- ¿Ayano te encuentras bien? - Kyoko tomo su mano en forma de apoyo

\- si sólo fue uhg... - otro dolor más fuerte

\- llamen a un médico - Yui actuó rápido provocando que las demás salieran para buscar ayuda

\- todo va a estar bien Ayano - hablo la rubia para tranquilizar no sólo a su esposa sino también a ella misma

Cuando el médico llegó empezó la última parte del procedimiento…era oficial Ayano ya iba a dar a luz

\- necesitamos que todos salgan menos la pareja, ella necesita ser llevada a esterilizar - hablo la doctora preparándose

\- bien -

Dijeron Yui, Chitose y Kyoko, que aún estaban a dentro, para salir rápidamente

\- tu no Kyoko - Yui la regresaba empujándola por la espalda

\- pero no quiero estar allí -

\- ¿y porque no? -

\- porque no -

\- no es tiempo de bromas Kyoko, sólo entra –

\- dije que no –

\- porque ahora decides fallarle a Ayano – Kyoko se sorprendió eso nunca le aria a Ayano

\- tengo miedo si - detuvieron sus movimientos de empujar y esquivar - que pasa si algo sale mal, si algo le pasa a Ayano o al bebé - bajo la cabeza - sería mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría... - se puso de cuclillas cubriendo sus ojos con las manos - aún no me puedo perdonar el hecho de que Ayano vaya a sufrir ahora -

Yui no supo que hacer o decir más que sonreír, ese era un temor que todas padecían, Sakurako, Kyoko e incluso ella que estaba a solo unos meses de pasar por lo mismo, en estos momentos no era la más indicada para reclamar nada

\- vamos Kyoko…no hay nada de qué preocuparse -

\- ¿cómo lo sabes? – dijo fuertemente sin dejar su posición

\- no lo sé, pero en estos momentos Ayano puede estar igual e incluso más asustada que tú y ahí es donde entras y la apoyas, deber hacer que se sienta segura - se inclinó frente a Kyoko y posó su mano en su cabellera rubia - en estos momentos Ayano necesita a la despreocupada y única Super Sexy Commando Kyoko… ¿nee? - sonrió

Kyoko la miro sorprendida, tenía razón estos no son los momentos para sentirse mal, ella era Toshino Kyoko la chica que no le tenía miedo a nada, de hecho le gustaban las cosas de miedo

\- tienes razón, no ganó nada con llorar - se levantó con una mirada de determinación - deséame suerte Yui, cuando me vuelvas a ver seré diferente…seré madre – y con ese discurso entró

\- _ojalá le vaya bien_ \- pensaba Yui

* * *

\- Ayano…amor… me rompes la mano - apenas podía hablar Kyoko por el dolor

\- lo siento – se disculpaba pero no disminuía la fuerza de su agarre

\- sólo un esfuerzo más, ya casi Toshino-san -

Ayano pujaba con todas sus fuerzas sin creerse que no eran suficientes pero sin ser la única que sufria, Kyoko también sufría a su manera, con el dolor en su mano y la gran carga emocional que se había acumulado en la habitación a ella también le daban ganas de gritar, pero aún con todo eso seguía ahí de pie dando todo su apoyo cosa que Ayano le agradecía mucho

\- ahora si señorita Toshino, necesito que use todas sus fuerzas para que todo esto termine - Ayano tenía miedo y Kyoko lo veia, lo único que pudo hacer era darle una de sus sonrisas que hacían que la peli morada olvidara todo y esperaba que esta no fuera la excepción - bien a la cuenta de tres... uno -

Ambas chicas se prepararon

\- dos -

Ya era hora

\- tres -

Esto iba a doler

Ayano hizo lo que le había indicado el doctor, aplicó toda la fuerza que nunca creyó tener, esto en verdad dolía… a veces se preguntaban ¿Por qué habían decidido hacer eso?, y la respuesta surgió entre gritos de ella y algunos de Kyoko…

…de fondo pudieron escuchar unos pequeños pero potentes llantos que indicaban el final del nacimiento

\- Felicidades, es una niña sana – fue lo último que dijo la doctora

Kyoko dejó de sentir todo dolor y nervios que se habían acumulado en su cuerpo, tan solo al escuchar la pequeña vocecita de su pequeña bebé, con un poco de sudor en su frente y una mirada de incrédula volteo a ver a su esposa, Ayano se encontraba recostada, casi dormida, sudando y dando grandes bocanadas de aire intentando recuperar el que había perdido, tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio pero aun así se mantenía despierta

\- Felicidades - hablo una enfermera pasándole un bulto en vuelto en una manta rosa, ninguna de las madres había escuchado nada más que los llantos de su bebé

Con mucho cuidado y con algo de miedo, Kyoko tomo a su bebé en brazos y lo primero que quiso hacer era ver su pequeño rostro…

…Era hermosa, podía ver los ligeros cabellos rubios que sobresalían de la manta y por un ligero espasmo que tuco la bebé pudo distinguir la tonalidad purpura de sus ojos, Kyoko no pudo más que soltar una ligera risa entre pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir

\- ¿Kyoko? - Ayano la saco de sus pensamientos, la vio intentando acercársele pero no lograba hacer mucho movimiento

\- mírala Ayano – mejor fue ella quien se acercó a su esposa mostrándole a su hija - es tan pequeña - se podía notar la adoración en la voz de la rubia mientras Ayano la veía feliz

\- es preciosa - la peli morada dijo acomodándose para que Kyoko colocara cuidadosamente a la bebé entre sus brazos

\- es...perfecta – pegaron amorosamente sus frentes mientras sonreían a la nueva miembro de la familia, este, después de su boda, era el mejor día de su vida

* * *

\- SOY MADRE -

\- Kyoko-chan - dijo Akari viendo a la rubia salir triunfante de la sala de partos con la vestimenta para esos casos

\- ¿cómo les fue? - Chitose era la más preocupada sin contar al padre Sugiura

\- pues...sin contar que no siento mi mano todo salió de maravilla – contesto despreocupada la rubia poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

\- te entiendo sempai - hablo Sakurako siendo la única que también había pasado por eso

\- dinos ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -

\- ¿cómo está Ayano-san? -

\- ¿Y la bebé? - preguntaban todas a la vez

\- calma todo el mundo – Kyoko ya no estaba para gritos - ambas están bien, tuvieron que sacarme para que Ayano descansara y la bebé sería checada y trasladada a los cuneros – dijo en un tono tranquilo pero sin dejar de notarse la felicidad en su voz

Todos cambiaron sus expresiones a unas de alivio, esto también era pesado para ellos, ya más relajados decidieron descansar y tomar asiento

\- ¿Y... cómo es ella? - preguntaba Yui quien fue la única que se quedó al lado de Kyoko

\- ¡es hermosa Yui! - empezó a hablar iluminándose su mirada - su cabello es igual al mío y sus ojos... - tenía tanta emoción - sus ojos son idénticos a los de Ayano...esto no podría ser mejor - la peli negra era zarandeada por los brazos de Kyoko - nunca he sentido así en mi vida…siento que voy a explotar –

\- por favor no lo hagas – detuvo el brusco movimiento que su amiga aplicaba en ella - ¿Ya estas feliz? – la vio asentir efusivamente, Yui sonreía por ese comportamiento, parecía una niña pequeña, y ahora más porque se estaba descuidando - ¿quieres algo de comer? Yo invito - sabía que no había comido nada desde que estaba aquí

\- gracias Yui – su estado efusivo no desaparecía - pero primero, tengo que ir al baño a vomitar - Kyoko se fue caminando como si fuera de lo más normal lo que dijo frente a la mirada extrañada de Yui, se podría decir que Kyoko muy apenas salió ilesa de esa situación

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo afuera, Ayano seguía dormida y Kyoko no despegaba la vista de los cuneros viendo sólo a su hija, lo único para lo que los despegaba era para ver si su esposa ya se encontraba consiente, en su mente importaba nada más que ellas dos

Sus suegros, su madre y sus amigas ya habían pasado a darle un vistazo a la pequeña, era lo mismo de cuando nació Saki, grandes sonrisas, suspiros de felicidad, enternecimiento y uno que otro grito de emoción por parte de las chicas…y del padre de Ayano, a veces despertaban a la bebé y se encontraban saludándola siendo vistos por la cara extrañada de esta, Kyoko veía con una sonrisa todas las locuras que hacían sus seres queridos, le hacía muy feliz contar con todos ellos en esos momentos tan importantes para Ayano y ella, siempre estaría agradecida con ellas, Todos y cada uno de ellos era su familia y ahora con un nuevo integrante

Después de toda esa emoción sólo estaban Kyoko y su bebé

Era tan extraño, era como verse en sus fotos vergonzosas que su madre había guardado, pero en los momentos que abría sus pequeños ojos era como si Ayano la mirara, con ese profundo purpura que marcaba ternura y amor

Ese sentimiento era tan extraño

\- sabes algo - comenzó a hablar tocando el vidrio que las dividía - aún tengo miedo... ¿qué tal si no soy buena madre para ti?, ¿si no te puedo cuidar?...mírame, muy apenas me puedo cuidar a mí misma, si no fuera por Ayano - dijo amargamente - o si no me quieres, ¿qué tal si nada es como creemos que es? - cada vez estaba más asustada, pero todo se calmó un poco al ver los pequeños suspiros de la pequeña - tantas inseguridades las cuales desaparecen con sólo mirarte - pego su frente al vidrio sin despegar su mano – es tan confuso –

\- no te fuerces – sintió unos brazos posarse en su espalda

\- ¿Ayano? –

\- no eres la única que tiene miedo – Kyoko volteo para mirar a su esposa y rodearla por la cintura mientras que Ayano le pasaba los brazos por el cuello

\- ¿qué pasa si no servimos para esto? – pegaron sus frentes

\- no lo sabremos asta intentarlo – esa respuesta no convencía a Kyoko – solo tenemos que estar juntas para poder salir adelante – froto su cabeza contra la ajena

\- lo dices tan fácilmente que me da más miedo – bromeo un poco la rubia

\- que puedo decir, es el lado materna que surge al tener un bebé – Ayano rio por su comentario haciendo que Kyoko también lo hiciera

\- esto será una gran aventura – suspiro – y me alegra que sea contigo Ayano – y la beso

Salieron a despejarse un poco, Ayano aún tenía que regresar a descansar y Kyoko tenía que dormir un poco, sería mejor que buscaran a sus amigas para que cuidaran de todo un rato mientras no estaban, salieron de su burbuja al escuchar unos pequeños sollozos

Himawari se encontraba arrullando a Saki para que durmiera, ellas también habían estado en el hospital durante horas era normal que la bebé estuviera fastidiada

\- quieres ayuda Hima-chan – Kyoko fue a socorrerla, aun no estaba tan cansada

\- no se preocupe Kyoko-san, por ahora solo Sakurako puede ayudarme – la pareja Toshino se confundieron por lo dicho

\- ya regrese -

Y todas sus dudas fueron contestadas al ver como la pequeña Saki dejaba de llorar con solo sentir a Sakurako acercarse

\- Saku-chan eres sorprendente – Kyoko dijo sin creerlo

\- lo se sempai - rio - ¿pero porque soy sorprendente? –

\- Saki-chan dejo de llorar al escucharte – ahora era Ayano la que hablaba

\- no le veo lo sorprendente – esa respuesta impresiono a la pareja

\- Saki siempre se calma cuando estamos las dos juntas, cuando solo esta con una siempre causa algo de alboroto – Himawari explicaba mientras le hacía un espacio a Sakurako para que se sentara, esta obedeció y le dio un dedo a su pequeña hija

\- esta niña es tan mimada que nos necesita a las dos – la castaña le sonreía a su hija que soltó una pequeña carcajada – hagamos lo que hagamos ella siempre nos buscara –

Kyoko y Ayano sonrieron, sabían que sus Kohai no la tenían fácil, pero ahí estaban, mostrando sus más grandes sonrisas a la pequeña unión de su amor, suspiraron, impacientes por empezar a vivir esa etapa por su cuenta

* * *

Era otra vez de mañana y Ayano ya estaba mejor, habían dejado que Kyoko se quedará con ella y ambas podrían cuidar de la bebé en la habitación, se veía como un verdadero cuadro familiar, Kyoko por la ventana con su bebé en brazos y Ayano recostada en su costado derecho observándolas

\- debemos pensar en cómo la llamaremos – la rubia rompió el silencio

\- creí que lo dejaríamos a la suerte - sonrió Ayano recordando que meses atrás se habían roto la cabeza pensando en nombres de los cuales ninguno les gustaba

\- eso era antes, ahora que ya está aquí debemos pensar en uno perfecto para ella - Kyoko estaba más que entusiasmada mientras mecía en brazos a su bebé

\- ¿y que tienes en mente? - la peli morada se levantó un poco

\- no lo sé, el nombre Mirakurun no está en discusión ahora -

\- me alegra que ya lo tengas en mente – nunca le pondrían a su hija así - ya se nos ocurrirá algo lindo - algo le llamó la atención a Ayano - ¿huele a pudin? -

\- sí, lo siento, quería meter de contrabando un pudin para ti, pero por las prisas la mayoría se me callo en la ropa de la bebé – rascaba su cabeza sabiendo lo tonto que fue su actuar - por suerte ya se secaron -

\- que are contigo Kyoko - le sonrió a las locuras de su esposa - al menos huelen bien -

\- tu amor por el pudin te evitan insultarlo - Kyoko río sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Ayano en esos momentos – pero no puedes negar que tiene un rico aroma -

\- me gusta ese nombre – dijo sin mas

\- ¿cual? ¿Pudin? ¿Quieres ponerle pudin? -

\- no Kyoko, Kaori... pensaba en Kaori, Ka-o-ri – arreglo el mal entendido rápidamente - significa aroma – suspiro y se sonrojo - ¿es lindo no crees? -

\- ¿Kaori? - volteo a ver a su pequeña hija - es muy bonito - sonrió - que te parece Kaori, ¿te gusta? -

Ayano veía con ternura como Kyoko hablaba con su bebita

\- y para celebrar su nuevo nombre te regalaré… - la rubia mayor se pasó la mano por su cabeza - …esto - le mostró el pequeño moño rojo que había estado con Kyoko desde que recordaba ese momento en el que Ayano se lo regreso en el club de entretenimiento, era su mayor tesoro

\- ¿estas segura Kyoko? – Ayano dijo sorprendida

\- claro, ya no lo necesito, ahora estoy contigo y tengo a Kaori - le puso el moño en una esquina del gorro que tenía la bebé, por ahora era muy grande para su cabecita - ¿qué más puedo pedir? -

\- un muevo moño - se burlaba lindamente Ayano

\- ya estoy vieja para estas cosas - río - además a las rubias nos quedan los moños - le dio la sonrisa más grande que podía hacer

\- en eso estoy de acuerdo -

La madre de Kyoko las veía desde el marco de la puerta, ya eran toda una familia feliz, tenía que conmemorar ese momento, tomo la cámara que yacía en su cuello y plasmo ese dulce momento sin que nadie notara su presencia, también tenía que irse de ahí rápido antes de que el padre de Ayano se diera cuenta que su cámara no estaba

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Las Toshino se encontraban sentadas en la cama de Kaori viendo las fotos que la pequeña tenía de sus momentos con sus madres

Estaban la de las vacaciones de verano el año pasado, su cumpleaños número tres, su segunda Navidad con sus abuelos, su primera reunión con todas las hijas de las demás chicas y la foto que había tomado la madre de Kyoko en el hospital, todos dignos de estar ahí

\- creo que casi es hora de que Kaori regrese – Ayano fue la que rompió el cómodo silencio

\- Si – Kyoko se levantó muy entusiasta – que tal si vamos por ella y de paso podemos dar un paseo por el parque, ¿qué dices? –

\- creo que ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido – Kyoko se rasco la nariz por el cumplido

\- espera, entonces mis ideas nunca son buenas – se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su esposa, pero Ayano la ignoro y salió del cuarto – Ayano responde…AYANO – corrió tras ella

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Como dije regrese, desde mi cumpleaños quise actualizar (17 de febrero) pero nada salía de mi seca cabeza, al despertar una mañana me puse a pensar en el capítulo y esto de la nada salió, no sé si sea bueno, llevo dos días haciendo este capítulo y al fin se me dio terminarlo, lo siento mucho por los retrasos y las largas esperas**

 **Aviso: pienso hacer un fic más a fondo y con una historia bien planteada de Yuru Yuri, también estoy trabajando en un fic de Love Live y necesito saber que piensan y también para que me digan si les gustaría que la historia de love live fuera gender bender o normal con las chicas, déjenlo en sus comentarios y les juro que será una historia que les encantara a todos**

 **Sin más espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, ya solo faltan dos del "Arco" de Flash Back para finalizarlo y estoy emocionada, este fic aún no acabara pero después de esta etapa volverán a ser capítulos de cualquier cosa como los primeros 5 capítulos que hice**

 **Nos leemos luego y feliz 29 de Febrero**


	14. Capítulo 14: Recuerdas cuando…papi se hi

Lo siento, lo siento mucho, mis malditos bloqueos mentales, la escuela y asuntos familiares, con lo único que puede apaciguar su ira hacia mí es actualizando este apreciado fic, espero que les guste

\- cursivas - pensamientos o sueños

\- "comillas" - voces a lo lejos o llamada por teléfono

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Recuerdas cuando…papi se hizo mi héroe**

* * *

\- achu -

\- ¿que fue ese estornudo extremadamente lindo Kao-chan? -

\- creo que alguien está hablando de mi Sa-chan -

\- pobre de mí Kao-chan - ahora era Yu la que hablaba

\- eh -

En esos momentos Toshino Kaori se encontraba en el prescolar jugando cachi bol (es como en boli pero aquí tienes que atrapar y lanzar la pelota sin que se te caiga) con Saki y Yu quienes se acercaron a ella para ver que le pasaba

\- olvidemos eso y sigamos jugando - Saki grito para que todas se colocarán en sus posiciones

\- niñas ya casi es hora de entrar al salón -

Himawari les gritaba desde lejos por lo que todas pararon, todas menos Saki quien era la que tenía la pelota en esos momentos

\- ¡KAO-CHAN CUIDADO! -

Kaori quien se había distraído por la maestra regresó su atención al juego gracias a la voz de Yu, pero fue demasiado tarde, la pelota le había caído de llenó en la cara derribándola

\- Kao-chan/Kaori-chan - las dos niñas junto a Himawari se habían acercado preocupadas por lo que le había sucedido

La pequeña Toshino sólo se sentó en el suelo sobándose la cabeza por el dolor sin llorar, esto tranquilizó a las demás chicas quienes suspiraron de alivió

\- déjame revisarte Kaori-chan - como buena maestra que es Himawari comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente a la niña de pies a cabeza

\- sí, no queremos que tía Kyoko se enoje de nuevo - Yu hablo tranquila pero preocupada

\- es verdad, la última vez que Kaori se lastimó tía Kyoko vino gritando "quien lastimó a mi pequeña chica mágica" - contó Saki imitando a una enojada Kyoko - waa dio mucho miedo -

Rieron al recordar esa ocasión, desde ese momento Himawari decidió ponerle más atención a Kaori y a Yu, las niñas eran muy hiperactivas y sabía lo que sus madres podían hacer si algo les pasaba

\- ¿Kao-chan que te paso aquí? - Saki apuntaba un costado de la frente de la niña

Era muy pequeña pero notable si le ponías atención, estaba en el límite entre el cabello y la frente, era tapada por él fleco, una cicatriz

Himawari y Saki se tensaron, Kyoko las iba a matar o peor aún…Ayano

\- ah, eso - Kaori comprendió de lo que hablaban - la tengo desde hace mucho -

Las demás volvieron a respirar

\- Kao-chan ¿cómo pudiste lastimar tu linda cabeza? - dijo Yu quien estaba más preocupada y algo enfadada

\- No fue mi culpa - se defendió mientras sonreía pero confundida

\- ¿No puedo creer que Kao-chan sea de esas chicas? - Saki se burlaba con una mano cubriendo su boca

\- ya dije que no fue mi culpa –

Himawari las vio, de que clases de chicas hablaba Saki, debía vigilar mejor a estas chicas

\- ¿entonces de quién es? -

\- etto - la pequeña intento ver su cicatriz en su frente mientras pensaba - fue papi - sonrió a su respuesta al recordar ese momento

 **Flash Back**

\- sólo mírala Ayano, hasta cuando duerme es un ángel -

\- no hables tan fuerte Kyoko o la despertaras -

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Kaori había nacido y Ayano y Kyoko se encontraban contemplando a su nenita en la cuna plácidamente dormida o hasta que la vieron abrir los ojos

\- oh -

\- vez, ya la despertaste -

La bebé al verlas soltó una pequeña carcajada para después levantar sus bracitos pidiendo que la carguen

\- miren nada más, una señorita floja está pidiendo a su madre - hablo Kyoko mientras obedecía a su hija y la levantaba

\- buenos días mi amor - Ayano le decía a su hija quien la volteo a ver para llamarla con los brazos para que la tomará

\- no es justo - se quejaba la rubia - la acabo de agarrar -

\- no es un juguete Kyoko - se rió su esposa mientras si hija jugaba con los mechones de su cabello purpura

\- se nota la preferencia de nuestra hija -

* * *

\- no lo olvides Kyoko, Kaori debe tomar su biberón a la una, tomar su siesta a las 2 para que despierte a las 5 y pueda tomar su baño -

Ayano le daba instrucciones a su esposa sobre el cuidado de su hija, por fin después de meses podía regresar a trabajar y era la primera vez que dejaría a Kyoko sola con Kaori

\- lo que tú digas mi cielo - contestó con su pose militar pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de la peli morada - ¿sucede algo Ayano? -

Se podía notar que estaba más decaída que contenta por regresar a su antigua vida

\- es sólo que - vio a su bebita aún en sus brazos, la pequeña hacia burbujas con la boca - va a ser la primera vez que me separó de Kaori en meses, no quiero dejarla sola -

\- pero primor ella no estará sola, me tiene a mí para cuidarla -

...

\- le diré a papá que hoy no iré a trabajar - rápidamente dijo intentando subir las escaleras

\- espera, espera, espera - Kyoko la detuvo jalándola del brazo haciendo que su hija por el giro - siempre te andas quejando de que quieres regresar al trabajo, que no quieres estar en la cama, que te quieres sentir útil y ahora que al fin puedes volver, cambias de opinión -

\- ¿pero...Kaori? -

\- ella va a estar bien, estoy yo para cuidarla, tu ve a trabajar - vio a su esposa dudar - Ayano, amas tu trabajo sólo ve -

Ayano no puedo por las súplicas de Kyoko, sólo le hacía caso porque era ella, su esposa

\- bien - le entregó a la niña - pero cuídala bien Kyoko -

\- creo que estas olvidando que también soy su madre, primor -

Le acomodo los cabellos a la bebé

\- pórtate bien amor, vendré más tarde - le dio un beso en la mejilla sin que la bebé dejará de morder su mano hecha puño, Ayano amaba mirar las acciones de su hija

\- ¡oye! ¿no te despedirás de mí también? - hablo Kyoko sacando de su trance a la peli morada

\- eres como una niña Kyoko - río al decir esas palabras para luego posar sus labios con los de la rubia mayor en una beso lleno de amor

\- ¿sabes qué? Creo que deberías faltar hoy a trabajar - sugirió Kyoko con picardía haciendo sonrojar a Ayano

\- mou~ Kyoko -

Sin más salió dejando sola a las rubias

\- Bien Kaori, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? -

La pequeña volteo a verla sonriendo mientras jugaba con su dedito índice apuntando varias cosas y balbuceando una que otra palabra

* * *

Ambas se encontraban emocionadas sentadas en el sofá grande de la casa viendo Mirakurun

Se podía ver su parecido aún más cuando al mismo tiempo tomaron de sus bebidas, Kyoko su bebida para masoquistas y Kaori su leche en biberón

Kyoko agradecía que su pequeña fuera una niña tranquila, casi no lloraba, bueno sólo por comida y cuando quería dormir, pero todos lloran por eso

\- da~ - soltó la niña sorprendida por un hechizo que había hecho la Maga

\- ¿que? ¿Qué pasó? Ah no, Me lo perdí - Kyoko se deprimido

Kaori movía sus manos y su cuerpecito mientras hablaba a su manera intentando contarle lo que pasó a su madre

\- buena chica - dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hija acariciando los dorados cabellos iguales a los de ella, su momento fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono

\- ¿diga? -

\- "¿Kyoko como está Kaori?" -

\- ¿Ayano? - se sorprendió - pero si tú te acabas de ir -

\- "so...sólo quería sabes co...como te iba con Kaori" - se escuchaba nerviosa

\- sólo han pasado 30 minutos cariño - Kyoko no sabía si reírse o burlarse - hasta yo puedo cuidar a una bebé en ese tiempo -

\- "no es eso Kyoko...es solo..." -

\- que me extrañas lo sé, ahora regresa a tu trabajo o no habrá más Kyoko para ti - sin más colgó - tu madre es tan exagerada, ¿no Kaori? -

Le decía a su hija la cual debería estar a su lado en el sofá

\- ¿Kaori? - pero no estaba - ¡KAORI! - se levantó de golpe al no ver a su bebé

La busco debajo del sofá

\- no me asustes Kaori, aún no es hora de jugar –

Un estruendo muy grande se escuchó en la cocina

\- ¿Kaori? -

Corrió pero lo único que pudo ver fuer un montón de trastes tirados por todo el piso

\- ¿cómo hizo todo esto? - dijo con una gota en la nuca al estilo anime

* * *

Kaori se encontraba...en algún lugar de la casa, tenía una cacerola en la cabeza y parecía que tenía un casco, le tapaba la mitad de los ojos, apenas podía ver pero aun así seguía gateando

Un brillo en el patio trasero le llamó la atención comenzando a ir en su dirección

Pasando la puerta de vidrio sin notar que a paso lento se acercaba a un escalón

* * *

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS KAORI?! - gritaba Kyoko por toda la casa, hasta que el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió - residencia Toshino en que puedo ayudarle – su voz ahora sonaba tranquila

\- "¿que estas tramando ahora Toshino Kyoko?" -

\- suegrito – se sorprendió creyó que se trataba de Ayano

\- "no me llames así" - se oyó su suspiro por el teléfono - "bueno, Aya-chan me dijo que como regreso a trabajar te quedarías sola con mi adorada nieta, ¿espero que la estés cuidando bien?" -

\- ¿siempre en los momentos más inoportunos eh? - la rubia río amargamente

\- "No confió en tus habilidades Toshino Kyoko, pero por ahora sólo quiero asegurarme de que mi nieta este bien, ponla al teléfono quiero oírla" -

\- ah sí, hablando de eso...hehehe - tuvo una risa nerviosa

\- "¿no le habrás hecho algo malo a Kaori?" - la acusaba su suegro

\- como se atreve a insinuar que yo le podría hacer algo a mi hija, sangre de mi sangre, mi adora... - dejó de hablar rápidamente al notar donde estaba su bebé - ...cion... - estaba a punto de caer por un escalón alto - ¡KAORI! -

Salió corriendo colgando rápidamente el teléfono sin importarle nada más

\- "¿qué sucede ahí Toshino Kyoko?" -

Ni siquiera dejar hablando sólo a su suegro

Nunca había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida, pero todo por poder atrapar a Kaori a unos centímetros de caer, logrando sacar una carcajada de su hija por la sorpresa

\- a salvo - suspiro, viendo como Kaori la volteaba a ver - no me vuelvas a asustar a su Kaori - la miro mejor - ¿que traes en la cabeza? - dijo divertida intentando quitarle la cacerola

La bebé no comprendía nada de lo que decía su mamá, pero, le parecía divertido

* * *

Se quedaron en el patio trasero disfrutando del cálido sol que hacía ese día, mientras se recostaban en el pasto sobre una manta que Kyoko había traído

La rubia se divertía viendo lo simple que era su hija quien intentaba atrapar a una mariposa que estaba volando a su alrededor, el insecto se posó en la nariz de la bebé provocándole un ligero estornudo haciendo que la cacerola en su cabeza se moviera, si, Kaori se reusaba a quitársela

Kyoko río, su pequeña era tan adorable

\- bien Kaori ya es la una y aun no terminas tu biberón iré por el para qué comas un poco más - la bebé la volteo a ver confundida "kyaaaa~" su bebé era verdaderamente LINDA, tanto como Ayano, que podría rodar por el césped

Se levantó de su asiento para hacer lo que ninguna mamá debe hacer y que se arrepentía con todo su ser, dejar sola a su hija

Cuando regresó Kaori estaba a punto de caer al pequeño estanque que tenían en el jardín

Si no llegaba a tiempo habría sucedido una tragedia

\- ¿Kaori que no puedes estar ni un momento quieta? - regañaba Kyoko a su hija quien tomó entre sus manos el dedo con la cual su madre hacia ademanes de reprenderla, Kyoko puso cara boba, no podía enojarse con esta criaturita

Regreso al sitio donde estaban para darle de comer a su hija que ya casi se le pasaba su hora acordada

\- bien, nos quedaremos aquí y no te moverás, tomaras tu biberón y luego a dormir señorita -

Se acostó en la manta junto a su hija quien ya tenía el biberón en manos siendo ayudada por su madre

Al fin un momento tranquilo...

O eso creyó, ya que de la nada aparecieron tres gatos al parecer callejeros y que sólo veían como su bebé tomaba leche

Kyoko se levantó, no sólo su instinto de madre, sino también su instinto de buscar problemas le decían que esto no iba a salir bien

Los gatos cada vez más cerca de Kaori y ella sólo viendo con ojos brillantes mientras los llamaba con sus manitas, ¿que no se da cuenta de que son gatos vándalos?

Un gato con un parche parecía ser el líder y se notaba por la forma en que les daba órdenes a los demás

Kyoko al ver esto se preparó, debía de proteger a su hija

Comenzó la guerra entre Gatos vs Kyoko, los animales eran rápidos pero la rubia era más, con hábiles movimientos jalo la manta donde estaba su pequeña atrayéndola hacía ella

Pero los felinos no se iban a quedar así, dos de los tres gatos saltaron a la manta impidiendo su movimiento, estos gatos eran inteligentes

Y su hija solo reía por el movimiento en la manta, se nota que a su hija le gustaba la mala vida, demasiada sangre Toshino en ella

Kyoko seguía moviéndose para intentar alejar a los gatos pero en un descuido el líder de los gatos le rasguño el rostro, no tan profundo pero doloroso

Kaori al ver lo que le habían hecho a su madre dejó de beber su leche, por distraerse el gato le dio un coletazo al contenedor de la leche logrando obtener su premio

La bebé miro como esos gatos malvados le arrebataban lo que su madre había hecho para ella, viendo al señor gato sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse dándole paso a pequeñas lágrimas y comenzar a llorar con su pequeña pero potente voz

Los gatos se estremecieron y sudaron frío, sentían una perturbación en el ambiente

\- Nadie se atreve a hacer llorar a mi pequeña Kaori, me escucharon…¡NADIE! -

Esos gatos siempre se arrepentirán de haber irrumpido en la residencia Toshino, saliendo huyendo casi con vida

\- ¿no te paso nada? - preguntaba Kyoko mientras cargaba a su bebita quien aún estaba llorando, no le había pasado nada grave - ya, ya, amor te preparare más leche pero deja de llorar -

Kaori se pegaba más al pecho de Kyoko, se estaba tranquilizando pero aún tenía ligeros gimoteos, se notaba que todo lo sucedido le había dado mucho sentimiento pero al estar con Kyoko la calmaba

\- quien diría que una cacerola te protegiera de todas estas cosas - dijo quitando el objeto de la cabeza de su hija y poniéndola en la sala de estar, ya sé había calmado y ya había acabado de comer - bien Kaori, sólo un rato más, debes tomar una siesta -

Veía como era ignorada por su hija quien comenzó a gatear nuevamente y perseguir una pelota de tela que había encontrado

Su tranquilidad duro podo al ver como Kaori se daba un fuerte golpe en la frente contra la mesita de centro al intentar pasar por debajo de ella, corrió al escuchar su llanto

* * *

\- Kyoko, Kaori regrese - Se escuchó la voz de Ayano al entrar por la puerta

\- bienvenida, ¿cómo te fue? - extrañamente Kyoko se escuchaba nerviosa

\- mejor de lo que pensé, tenías razón Kyoko ya necesitaba salir a trabajar - lo dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos

Como era de esperarse Kyoko la atacó con un apasionado beso

\- ¿y eso porque fue? -

\- sólo te extrañe - la rubia se notaba extraña

\- bu...bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te fue en tu día con Kaori? - dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello de Kyoko

\- ya...ya sabes, lo de siempre, sólo dormir y comer, eso es lo que hacen los bebés - río nerviosamente

\- ¿qué te sucede Kyoko?, ¿dónde está Kaori? -

\- ¿e...ella? Está durmiendo ahora como debería ser -

\- a esta hora ya debería estar despierta – Ayano se separó y comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa, su instinto maternal estaba alterado

\- bueno, me descubriste – hablo fuerte y algo fingido llamando la atención de Ayano - Kaori se acaba de dormir, es sólo que tuvo un día muy divertido conmigo y hasta ahora cayó rendida -

\- ¿era sólo eso?, maa~ Kyoko haces que me preocupe -

La rubia sonrió, por el momento estaba a salvo…sólo por un momento ya que Ayano iba escaleras arriba

\- ¿a...a dónde vas? -

\- iré a darle un beso de buenas noches a mi bebé, no sabes cuánto la extrañe -

\- pero ¿no quieres hacer algo?, no sé, la sala está tibia y perfecta para estar sólo nosotras dos -

\- podremos hacerlo más tarde - recibió un tono de respuesta neutro por parte de Ayano, cuando a la peli morada se le metía algo a la cabeza era difícil sacársela de ahí

Ignorando toda la palabrería que venía diciendo Kyoko entró silenciosamente al cuarto de su hija, inesperadamente estaba la luz encendida, Kaori no puede dormir con la luz encendida, se oía que la llamaban con unos balbuceos confundiendo más a Ayano

\- ¿estabas despierta mi cielo? - se acercaba para tomar en brazos a su pequeña

Kyoko intentaba huir en silencio sin ser vista, quería seguir viviendo

\- ¿porque tiene un gorro? no hace tanto frío - más que preguntarle a la bebé Ayano le preguntaba a su esposa

Con cuidado le quitó la prenda de la cabeza a Kaori, llevándose una gran sorpresa

Kaori tenía una pequeña bendita por su frente

\- ¿que...que le pasó? - volteo a ver a su rubia, más que enojada estaba preocupada

\- ¡lo siento! - se volvió a sorprender ya que Kyoko le pedía perdón mientras se arrodillaba - la intente cuidar mejor de cómo me dijiste, intente ser una buena madre, pero tuvo que tener mi sangre y ser muy escurridiza, y luego ese lago, tengo que taparlo alguna vez, pero lo peor de todo fueron esos tontos gatos que sólo querían molestarnos en nuestro día juntas, pero el colmo fue que cuando le quite la cacerola a Kaori, se golpeó con la mesa y lloro mucho, la lleve al médico más cercano sólo para que me dijera que era una lesión leve y que no me preocupara, vine lo más rápido a casa para cubrir la evidencia y que no te preocuparas pero lo descubriste más rápido de lo que pude huir, no quería causar problemas, lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho soy una pésima madre -

Kyoko lo había dicho tan rápido que Ayano muy apenas pudo comprender algunas palabras, de lo poco que entendió supo que Kyoko había dado lo mejor de sí para demostrar lo buena madre que era, ya suponía que algo como esto pasaría, sabiendo el tipo de hija traviesa que tenía y de quien heredó los genes tenía que ser atenta a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

\- no fue tan grave, ya dijo el doctor que no nos preocupáramos, así que no le veo tanto problema, Kaori tuvo un accidente y supiste cómo reaccionar, debes de darte más crédito - dijo mientras Ayano se acercaba a su esposa quien se levantó con un puchero triste en su rostro

\- pero…Kaori -

La bebé al escuchar su nombre y ver de quien provenía alargó los brazos para poder ser recibida por su madre

\- vez, a Kaori no le importa, además veo que hiciste un mejor trabajo de lo que pensaba, un sólo día y mi pequeña ya me cambió -

Kyoko volteo a ver a su hija quien acomodaba su cabecita entre el cuello de su madre mientras se le cerraban los ojitos, sonrió, ese día había sido agotador para ambas

\- ya era hora de que me tocará algo de amor - Ayano se alegró de volver a ver esa sonrisa tan de Kyoko - sólo espero que no le deje marca -

 **Fin de Flash Back**

\- y eso fue lo que pasó o al menos lo que me dice mi papi - terminaba de contar su historia Kaori siendo escuchada por sus amigas y Maestra, aunque la más grande estaba algo incrédula

\- wow entonces tía Kyoko luchó contra gatos malvados - Saki decía maravillada

\- sorprendente - seguida de Yu que estaba de igual manera

\- aaah Kyoko-san - Himawari decía por lo bajo sabiendo la clase de historias locas que su ex sempai podría llegar a inventar

\- ¿entonces tu papi es como un súper héroe? - preguntaban las pequeñas

\- no lo sé, pero estoy segura que siempre puedo confiar en mi papi en todo momento, puede que no sea súper pero si es mi héroe - tanto sus ojos como su sonrisa se iluminaban

No cabe duda Kaori amaba a Kyoko

* * *

\- ¡achu! -

\- ¿estás bien Kyoko? - pregunto Ayano mientras la pareja caminaba por la calle tomadas de la mano

\- creo que alguien está hablando de mí -

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer, enserio lamento mucho que los haya hecho esperar, pero terminar el arco de los flash backs es difícil, por lo que haré una dinámica

En la psicología se dice que un niño de kínder puede llegar a enamorarse de su padre o maestro, pregunta ¿Díganme en que situación creen ustedes que podría pasar eso?

Para su suerte ya tengo dos capítulos más hechos de este fic, para su mala suerte son el 16 y 17 y el 15 aún no está hecho, así que tendrán que esperar

Algo más, he estado haciendo un fic de las seiyuus de Yuru Yuri se llama Amor fuera de la pantalla Kari (si algún día pienso cambiarle el nombre) y ojala también le dieran tanto amor de cómo le dan a este fic, se los agradecería mucho

Eso sería todo, espero sus comentarios para poder seguir continuando este fic

Nos leemos luego


	15. Recuerdas Cuando…Flash Back Final

**Capítulo 15: Recuerdas Cuando…Supe que eras mi persona espacial**

 **(Flash Back Final)**

\- ¡Hima! -

\- ¡mami! -

Himawari al escuchar que la llamaban volteo su mirada hacia la puerta para ver a su esposa e hija

\- ¿eh? ¿Sakurako?, ¿Himeji?, ¿qué hacen aquí? -

Se apresuró a ellas tomando a la niña en brazos y besarle la mejilla provocando risas en la pequeña, Sakurako acercó los labios hacia su amada pero una mano se interpuso en su camino

\- ¿aquí no, Sakurako? – dijo sonrojada

\- pero que tiene de malo, sólo es una saludo Himawari -

\- sabes que en la institución no puedo, además… - volteo a ver a sus alumnas quienes la miraban con una sonrisa coqueta, Himawari las vio con su típica cara de póker, ¿siempre fuero así de entrometidas?, al ver a su baka no hizo más que sonreír – vamos no te pongas así, mejor dime ¿a que se debe tu visita? –

\- ¡oh! Por poco lo olvidaba – rápidamente actuó como si nada hubiera pasado - me llamaron de la oficina, dicen que el viaje se podría adelantar para esta noche y que necesitan que vaya y vea los detalles -

\- ¿te vas? – Sakurako no ignoro el tono triste de su esposa

\- sólo serán unos días – intento no darle mucha importancia, pero se sobresaltó al ver los ojos de sus chicas cristalizarse - di...digo no serán muchos días, además entre más rápido me vaya más rápido regresare – no sabía que decir parecía que entre más hablara Himawari se ponía más triste, para su suerte Himeji si se tranquilizó o se hacia la fuerte, aun no entendía bien de donde saco ese lado Tsundere su hija

La pequeña volteo su carita en dirección opuesta encontrándose con sus amigas, quería estar con su papi en sus últimos momentos pero tampoco podía interferir en su trabajo, así que prefirió distraerse, con el permiso de Himawari quien aún quería que Sakurako no se fuera, la bajo de sus brazos y para que fuera a paso rápido en dirección de Kaori y las demás

\- hola niñas - las llamó Himeji sin querer interrumpir ya que se veían muy ocupadas pintando

\- oh Hime-chan hola – Kaori fue la primera en saludar dejando de lado su dibujo

\- otra vez pudiste venir Hime-chan, que bueno – Yu solo quito por un momento la mirada de su arte para luego seguir con más entusiasmo

\- ¿otra vez aquí? Tu aun no tienes edad para entras en el kínder – se quejó Saki sin mucho tacto, Himeji al conocer a su hermana sólo suspiro e ignoro su tono de voz

\- vine con papi – dijo con voz tranquila mientras hacía una seña con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta del salón

Todas atentas voltearon a donde la más pequeña les decía donde vieron a su tía Sakurako intentando calmar a una deprimida Himawari-sensei, Himawari ya las había regañado por decirle tía y mami en clases

\- la hizo llorar otra vez - dijo Saki con la mima cara de póker que Himawari ponía cuando se trataba de Sakurako

\- no es su culpa, siempre es así cuando papi se va de viaje, ellas no pueden evitarlo - defendía a su madre Himaji con determinación mientras juntaba sus bracitos en su pecho

\- también te puso triste – suspiro Saki reconociendo la actitud de su hermana, aunque le gustara molestar no le gustaba verla triste

\- ya Sa-chan es normal que estén tristes, cuando quieres a alguien nunca quieres alejarte de ella – Kaori hablaba con su amiga

\- no lo entiendo - se cruzó de brazos, Kaori sonrió por la actitud de su amiga

\- claro que no entiendes – Yu fue la que tomó la palabra – eso solo lo saben las chicas enamoradas, pero tú aún eres una niña pequeña Sa-chan - se puso una mano en el pecho dando una sonrisa de superioridad

\- ¡oye! Soy más grande que tú - se defendió - además tú también eres pequeña como para tener a alguien –

\- te equivocas – sonrió – yo ya estoy enamorada - junto sus manitas formando un corazón apuntándolo a Kaori quien no entendía mucho pero aun así intento sonreír

Saki se quedó con los ojos cerrados al ver el acto de su amiga, era igual que su madre

\- Bueno, mi hermana es más joven que nosotras, así que puedo decir que ella es menos inexperta en esta cosa de la "persona especial" – hizo comillas con los dedos y volteó a ver a Himaji quien con un gran sonrojo se sentaba al lado de Kaori, esta solo le sonrió haciendo que el sonrojo se intensificará, Saki volvió a tener la mirada de póker de Himawari – a...al menos mi amiga inseparable está igual que yo, ¿verdad? – dijo mientras caminaba al lado de Kaori y le pasaba un brazo por el cuello

\- claro - Kaori le daba un gesto afirmativo levantando un pulgar – ¿en qué estamos igual Sa-chan? – Saki golpeó su cabeza con la de Kaori

\- presta atención –

\- lo siento – la rubia se cubrió su pequeño chichón, La primogénita Oomuro suspiro, su amiga a veces era igual a su tía Kyoko

\- ¿hablo de que si tienes a alguien así? – le deletreo en la cara

– ¿así como? –

– bueno, ya sabes, esa persona es, bueno… - ni Saki sabia así que Yu hizo los honores

– ella quiere decir que tu persona especial es alguien que te guste todo de ella, te pongas triste cuando ella lo este y nunca te quieras separar por ella por nada del mundo – dijo con orgullo

\- ah~ - la rubia al fin les entendió

– gracias – le dijo Saki – ahora diles Kaori que mi mejor amiga no le interesan esas cosas –

– lo siento Sa-chan pero yo si tengo a alguien –

No sólo la boca de Saki se abrió, sino también la de Himaji y Yu, nunca creyeron oír eso, con lo despistada que era Kaori, estaban seguras de que sería la última en enamorarse

\- Kao-chan me rompiste el corazón – hablo Yu tocándose el pecho

\- ¿es...es en serio? – preguntó Himaji incrédula recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kaori

\- ¿qu...quién es? – Saki aún estaba en shock

\- mi mami - dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero sus amigas cayeron de espaldas

\- me asustaste Kao-chan, creí que hablabas en serio – al fin Saki pudo respirar tranquila

\- pero, es verdad – la Toushino tenía un pequeño ceño fruncido

\- tus mamás no cuentan – Yu se metió en el debate

\- ¿pero porque no? – ya estaba confundida

– bueno, es algo complicado – eran temas que Saki ignoraba

– pero ustedes lo dijeron – la voltearon a ver – la persona especial es alguien que te guste todo de ella, te pongas triste cuando ella lo este y nunca te quieras separar por ella por nada del mundo, es que estas enamorada de ella –

Era verdad ellas habían dicho eso, pero no sabían si Kaori comprendía muy bien lo que trataban de decir

Pero para Kaori estaba muy claro, su mami era eso y más, desde ese día se había dado cuenta

 **Flash Back**

– Kyoko ya te dije que no puedo…no es que a mí me guste…creo que es mejor así, si estuvieras aquí intentarías impedirlo –

Toushino Ayano se encontraba al teléfono hablando con su esposa o mejor dicho discutiendo, hoy era el primer día de clases de Kaori en el Kínder, y por eso era la pelea, Kyoko alegaba que no se podía perder ese momento importante de su hija aunque también se negaba a que su angelito fuera cuidada por personas que no fueran ellas dos, Ayano también estaba algo recia al dejar a su hija pero al verla frente a ella preguntándole como se veía con su pequeño uniforme y su rostro mostrando la ilusión de usarlo hacían que le fuera imposible impedirle a Kaori ir

Ayano preferiría tener a Kyoko a su lado en este momento pero la rubia tuvo que estar en Tokio para un evento de su manga, en estos momentos ambas preferirían que Kyoko no fuera responsable

– tranquilízate no sucederá nada – Ayano habló con voz dulce por el teléfono – solo será por un día y llegaras a tiempo para pasar a recoger a Kaori – escuchó un suspiro más un bien por parte de Kyoko, su esposa sonrió – arriba ese ánimo, quiero que lo disfrutes el ultimo día de tu evento – esperó un rato – también te amo y no sabes cuánto de extraño – al escuchar lo que su esposa le decía se puso totalmente rosa – Kyoko no digas esas cosas por teléfono – regreso a su tono normal – sí, te espero más tarde, te amo – sonrió – te amo…te amo…te amo…te amo…Kyoko ya vasta – dijo riendo mientras tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, se escuchó una risita por el celular – también te amo, adiós – aunque no quisieran la llamada termino

Ayano suspiro viendo su celular, solo habían pasado dos días pero extrañaba a Kyoko como si no la hubiera visto en años, a su sonrisa la acompaño un ligero sonrojo al darse cuenta que su amor por la rubia en vez de disminuir aumentaba cada vez mas

Por inercia levanto la vista del suelo y logro ver a Kaori frente a ella, al darse cuenta que la estaban viendo se sonrojo más intentando tapar sus mejillas con sus manos como una colegiala

Kaori solo seguía mirándola, le encantaba ver esas miradas en el rostro de su madre, y más sin son por su papi

– Kaori no me mires así – aun con las manos en sus mejillas Ayano le insistía a su hija quien solo ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió sin entender porque no quería que la viera, hacer eso le recordaba tanto a Kyoko, de esas sonrisas inocentes que te daba cuando fingía no comprender, pero esta si era real, enternecida Ayano acaricio esos cabellos dorados que heredó de su madre – no sabes cuánto te pareces a Kyoko, Kaori – la niña recibió gustosa el tacto materno

– ¿de verdad? – preguntó con esperanza, no era secreto que Kaori admiraba a su papi

– claro… - se detuvo recordando cómo era Kyoko de joven – aunque espero que no sea tanto su parecido – Sonrió nerviosa, no quería deshacer la imagen que su pequeña tenia de Kyoko

Miro al reloj de pared, 8:20, las clases comenzaban a las 9 a.m. y si sabía lo que venía tenían que irse temprano

– creo que ya es hora – suspiró y volteo a ver a su hija, sonrio al ver los emocionada que estaba Kaori, se ve más adorable ahora, con ese vestido azul junto a unos shorts blanco, unas calcetas blancas que le subían un poco más del tobillo, unos zapatitos con correa negros y para terminar una boina de color amarillo, aunque ya lo había hecho anoche eso no le impidió volver a tomar fotos de su hija en ese uniforme, era irresistible no hacerlo

Aunque no lo demostrara Ayano estaba nerviosa, las palabras de Kyoko para asustarla rondaban en su mente, ¿si le sucedía algo? o ¿si se perdía? o ¿si otro niño la molestaba?, le preocupaba y mucho, pero no ganaba nada con hacerlo, además es el kínder donde Himawari trabajaba, confiaba en ella y en que cuidaría bien de Kaori

Unas risitas sacaron de su trance a Ayano, viendo que su hija jugaba su boina moviéndola de todas las maneras posibles en su cabeza, verla tan feliz hacia que desaparecieran todas las preocupaciones

– ven aquí cielo – la cargo con sorpresa ganándose más risas de su hija, tomo la pequeña boina y se la acomodo a la pequeña rubia de la manera que se viera perfecta – ¡oh Kaori! – chillo mientras estrujaba a su hija en un fuerte abrazo

– Mami no respiro – río por el trato de su Ayano quien después de un rato se calmo

– espero que sepas cuanto te amo Kaori y que haría todo por ti – se miraron a los ojos y su hija le sonrío más, la peli morada suspiro al recordar lo que tenía que hacer – ¿estas lista? – miro a su pequeña y esta le dio un asentimiento

* * *

Apenas llegaron a la entrada y ya se estaba arrepintiendo, no estaba segura si Kaori lo entendía pero estaban a punto de separarse

– Ayano-san – era Himawari quien las recibió – llegan temprano –

– hola Himawari – cada vez estaba más nerviosa – bueno, no sabía que podría suceder en estos casos – su amiga sabia a que se refería

– hola tía Himawari – la peli azul se agacho para estar a la altura de la niña

– hola Kaori-chan, ¿lista para tu primer día? – preguntó mostrando su sonrisa

– si – se podía ver lo feliz que era Kaori

– ¿y tú Ayano-san lista para tu primer día? – la peli morada no supo que decir, se sentía deprimida, más aun viendo como Kaori tomaba toda la situación tan bien, ¿que acaso no le importaba estar lejos de mami?, Himawari noto eso y se levantó para poner una mano en el hombro de Ayano – tranquila, hay niños que lo toman mejor que otros – eso no la alentaba para nada – bueno, entonces creo que debemos entrar – fue la sugerencia de la maestra, esto era más difícil para la madre que para la hija

– a la orden – la niña dio un saludo militar para completar su respuesta como una digna Toushino

Para su sorpresa Kaori no se separó de la mano de su madre y así comenzó a caminar pero Ayano sabía que tenía que dejarla sola y no avanzo, haciendo que Kaori se detuviera

– ¿qué sucede mami? Tía Himawari nos dijo que deberíamos entrar – su inocencia era sincera y ambas mayores se voltearon a ver al creer lo que sucedía

– tu mami no puede entrar contigo Kaori – Himawari intentaba explicar con mucho tacto

– ¿¡que!? ¿Porque? – dijo sorprendida

– en una escuela los niños entran solos a las clases y luego viene sus mamis por ellos –

– en…entonces ¿mami no vendrá conmigo? – la voz de Kaori se estaba quebrando, Ayano se apresuró a bajar a su altura

– lo siento cariño, pero es como son las cosas, ¿creí que tu papi Kyoko te lo había dicho? – habían acordado que Kyoko le explicaría todo el asunto de la escuela, aunque recordando cómo es esta con Kaori de seguro le aseguro un montón de cosas que no eran verdad

– ro… - regreso la mirada a su hija quien había bajado la cabeza y su cabello tapaba sus ojos – uiero… - no se entendía muy bien – ¡no quiero! – levanto la cabeza mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡si no está mami no quiero entrar! –

Comenzó a llorar tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, Ayano no aguanto y abrazo fuertemente a su hija, sería malo decir que le alegraba que su hija llorara por ella, pero ver a su hija llorar en sus brazos y preferir estar con ella le llenaba el alma de felicidad

– ya~ ya~ Kaori, mami sigue aquí – le acariciaba la espalda como ella sabía que la tranquilizaría – no pasa nada –

– ¡no quiero que te vayas! –

Himawari seguía viéndolas, era muy normal que los niños lloraran al separarse de su madre pero siempre era conmovedor y doloroso verlo

– ya no llores mi cielo – con sus mimos podía sentir que Kaori se tranquilizaba, aunque aún gimoteaba – oye – la llamo para que la mirara a los ojos – ¿sabes que te amo? – Kaori aun con sentimiento asintió – ¿y qué haría lo mejor para ti? – otro pequeño asentimiento – si esto no fuera bueno para ti no dejaría que lo hiciera amor – sus palabras fuero dulces

– pe…pero…tu no vas a estar mami – el sentimiento la invadió otra vez y comenzó a llorar

– oww~ - abrazo más fuerte a su hija sintiendo también unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras – créeme Kaori si pudiera estaría contigo toda la vida, pero tienes que ir amor – se podía un pequeño quiebre en su voz, sintió a Kaori negar con la cabeza mientras la escondía en su hombro – ¿no quieres? – volvió a sentir el movimiento de negación – ¿no quieres estar en el mismo salón que Saki-chan? – otra vez negó rápidamente, la madre suspiro – ¿no le quieres contar a tu papi Kyoko como te fue cuando regrese? – esta vez sintió a su hija dudar pero aun así negó, esto cada vez se hacía más difícil para ambas y al intentar separarse las manitas de Kaori se aferraron más a su ropa, eso la hizo sonreír – cariño si no quieres entrar no lo hagas – su voz era una de comprensión – pero mami esperaba verte entrar con tu linda sonrisa que tanto me gusta – sabía que estaba siendo injusta pero tenía que hacerlo aunque le doliera – quiero verte feliz por aprender cosas, por hacer amigos – la rubia dejo su escondite – por favor Kaori, ¿lo harías por mami? –

La miro apretar los labios y aguantas más ganas de llorar, sabía que su bebé estaba siendo fuerte, Kaori se limpió sus lágrimas con el ante brazo para poder mirar los ojos de su madre

– lo hare mami – dijo firmemente pero con sus ojos rojos

– ya no llores amor – habló enternecida mientras le limpiaba mejor el ultimo rastro de lágrimas a su hija – te prometo que estaré aquí esperando por ti con los brazos abiertos –

– ¿en serio? ¿Me lo prometes? – sabía que Kaori necesitaba las últimas palabras para tener valor de partir

– con todo el amor de mi corazón, te lo prometo – finalizo con un último abrazo de protección maternal, era dulce y conmovedor

No solo con este abrazo ayudaba a Kaori sino también a ella

Tardaron en terminar el abrazo, era difícil separarse y se notaba al ver que aún se sostenían de la mano, Ayano vio como Kaori sorbía con la nariz y se volvía a frotar los ojos con su ante brazo, para solo mostrarle su más radiante sonrisa

Himawari comprendió que este era el momento de hablar

– ¿estas lista Kaori-chan? –

La pequeña miro a su tía y luego a su madre, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de esta sabiendo que todo estaría bien

– s…si – a lo dicho Himawari le ofreció su mano

Dándole una última mirada a su madre comenzó a caminar con pequeños pasos a su hacía para tomar la mano de su tía, alargaba cada vez más su mano derecha para seguir sintiendo el calor de la mano de su madre, y así fue, hasta que lo dejo de sentir, separando sus manos y tomando la de Himawari

Ayano nunca creyó que este momento fuera uno de los más dolorosos en su vida, viendo a la luz de sus ojos alejarse de ella, y aunque sabía que era por su bien, aun dolía

Justo cuando sus lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse, Kaori volteo para mirarla, su cara aun expresaba miedo pero Ayano pudo ver una ligera sonrisa que estaba destinada solo para ella, haciéndole comprender que todo estaría bien

* * *

– Aya-chan ya llegue – Al fin Kyoko puede decir esas hermosas palabras, estar en su casa era como el paraíso…o eso creyó antes de ser casi tacleada por su esposa ver a su esposa – ¿Aya-que sucede? – la sintió temblar, era obvio que estaba temblando – ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? –

– Kyoko~ – la peli morada se abrazó más a su esposa, pasando los brazos por su cuello

– ¿qué sucede amor? – volvió a preguntar aferrándose de su cintura

– Kaori~ – fue la única respuesta seguida de unos gemidos de tristeza

– ¿qué le sucedió a Kaori? ¿Está bien? ¿Se lastimo? – la tomo por los hombros, su preocupación había aumentado al pensar que su hija podría estar en peligro

– Kaori –

– ¿Kaori? –

– Kaori entro al kínder – con esas palabras volvió a abrazar al cuerpo de Kyoko y llorar

Al principio Kyoko no comprendió, ¿eso era por lo que lloraba?, pero al ver la casa en silencio y sin las risas de su hija, pudo comprender lo difícil que fue para Ayano alejarse de Kaori, estar sola aquí le recordaba lo sucedido

– oww amor – apretó más el abrazo – ya~ Aya, no llores – la reconforto como pudo

En los años que llevaba de conocerse le habían ayudado a saber más cosas sobre Ayano, cosas como que practicaba frente al espejo sus diálogos, que coleccionaba personajes y lo más importante que era muy sentimental

* * *

Su inquietud era visible a plena vista y no le importaba en lo absoluto

– Ayano deja de moverte, creerán que eres una lolicon –

Kyoko se reía de su esposa que desde que habían llegaron al kínder para esperar a Kaori la peli morada no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro como una niña pequeña

Antes de recibir respuesta la campana de la escuela sonó anunciaba la salida y el final de las clases, Ayano disimuladamente salto de la emoción, ya quería tener a su hija en sus brazos

Y ahí estaba, saliendo al patio de la escuela juntos con sus compañeros, se veía feliz saliendo de la mano con Saki, agradeció que estuvieran juntas así Kaori no se sentiría sola, aunque estaba segura de que su hija haría muchos amigos de cualquier forma

Sin esperar más se acercaron a la reja de entrada y saludaron a Himawari para que esta pudiera entregarles a Kaori, bueno Kyoko la saludo con un gesto con la mano, Ayano solo se acuclillo frente en la puerta para esperar a su hija, siendo comprendida por su esposa y su amiga que sonrieron a su acto

– Kaori-chan ya vinieron por ti –

La pequeña solo tuvo que voltear su cabecita para comenzar a correr en dirección a su madre y detenerse hasta estar entre sus brazos

– mami~ mami~ – decía con añoranza Kaori apretándose más contra Ayano

– oh~ Kaori, no sabes cuánto te extrañe – la madre estaba realmente feliz de tener a su angelito devuelta

– yo también te extrañe mami y mucho –

Kyoko no quería romper la bella escena pero también quería algo de amor

– ¡hey! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? – dijo en forma de juego para llamar la atención, a Kaori se le iluminaron los ojos de tan solo verla, sin pensarlo salto a sus brazos siendo cargada por la rubia mayor

– si llegaste –

– ¿cómo no iba a llegar y ver a mi chica mágica en su primer día?–

– te extrañe mucho papi – se aferró a su cuello, de alguna forma Kyoko ya se estaba acostumbrando a que le digan papi – sabes papi, hoy fue muy valiente – le decía con emoción su hija

– Es cierto, tu mami me hablo de ello, lograste superar tu primer día de clases – Kyoko hablo con voz impresionada para Kaori – por eso te has ganado…unos besos de mi parte – la mayor ataco a su hija mientras se reían por los besos en la mejilla de su madre

– justo como te lo prometió – Ayano se unió al momento divertido, levantándose y poniendo su mano en la espalda de la pequeña rubia

– bueno es que las Toshino siempre cumplen sus promesas – ambas rubias se voltearon a ver mientras mostraban sus grandes sonrisas cómplices – ya espero ver esa valentía mañana –

– ¿mañana? – repitió Kaori confundida

– sí, mañana también vendrás al kínder y al día siguiente y al siguiente y así hasta que sea fin de semana –

Dijo Kyoko sin preocupación hasta que ambas madres vieron la cara de angustia que tenía su hija

– no, espera, era mentira –

– no le hagas caso a tu papi, solo está jugando –

Intentaban tranquilizarla desesperadas, sin mucho éxito ya que Kaori comenzó a llorar, ambas se miraron, esta sería una dura semana

 **Fin de flash back**

– recuerdo ese día, tuve que tomarte de la mano todo el día para que no lloraras – habló Saki divertida recordándolo – eras una llorona Kao-chan –

Ambas amigas rieron a lo dicho, olvidando por completo porque fue toda esa historia

– pero eso es trampa Saki-Oneechan, tu no lloraste porque mami estaba aquí – Himeji quería defender a la pequeña rubia

– la tomo de la mano – Yu solo susurraba para sí mientras se miraba su manita, se arrepentía de no haber estado en esos días

– no llore porque soy valiente – regreso Saki – ya veremos cómo te va a ti en tu primer día – eso hizo estremecer a su hermana pequeña pero una mano se pozo en su hombro

– no te preocupes Hime-chan estaremos contigo todo el tiempo y para que no llores puedo tomar tu mano si quieres – Kaori le daba la siempre confiable sonrisa conquista Tsundere marca Toshino

– yo…yo puedo cuidarme sola – se movió para que la rubia quitara su mano de su hombro, así evitaría que viera su sonrojo, advertencia puede variar dependiendo de la Tsundere

El sonido de la campana de salida sonó llamando la atención de todos

– niños salgan con cuidado y esperen a que los llame en el patio de juegos – fueron las palabras de Himawari-sensei a sus alumnos a lo cual todas obedecieron

– me pregunto ¿cuánto tardaran en recogerte las tías hoy Kao-chan? – dijo mientras comenzaban a salir

– Kaori-chan llegaron por ti – la voz de Himawari opaco a la de su pequeña Saki

– creo que hable muy pronto – se burló la pequeña peli azul

– nos vemos mañana –

Fue lo último en decir Kaori para salir corriendo, darle un abrazo de despedida a Himawari y ser recibida por los brazos de Ayano, las otras tres pequeñas veían la escena de lejos

– tengo una dura oponente –

Yu y Himeji dijeron al unísono con admiración, mientras Saki creía que eran ridículas

Después de ese tierno abrazo se disponían a retirarse la familia Toshino mientras le decían adiós a Himawari con la mano

– ¿y cómo te fue hoy cielo? – preguntó Ayano con profundo interés

– muy bien mami, sabes, hicimos muchas cosas, jugamos, pintamos y recordamos – decía alegre mientras caminaba de la mano con sus madres, cada una sosteniendo una mano de Kaori

– ¿recordando? –

– si – soltó una pequeña risa – yo recordé a mi papi súper héroe y lo mucho que mami es mi persona especial –

Ambas madres se miraron, no entendían muy bien de que hablaba su hija pero sonrieron al ver lo feliz que estaba

– oh casi lo olvidaba – Kyoko paro en seco mientras se daba un ligero golpe en la frente con su mano

De su bolsillo derecho saco un inconfundible moño rojo

– mi moño – Kaori se sorprendió y trato de ver si su moño estaba en su lugar pero no lo estaba – me lo puse en la mañana y no me di cuenta cuando que se cayó, ¿dónde lo encontraste papi? –

– un héroe jamás revela sus secretos – contestó mientras se rascaba la nariz fanfarroneando

– esos son los magos Kyoko – su esposa se burló de ella

– podrían ser igual – se río de su confusión mientras se inclinaba a la altura de Kaori – había creído que ya no te gustaba – dijo recordando cómo le dolió encontrarlo esta mañana en el cuarto de Kaori

– ¿no gustarme? – se ofendió la niña – pero si es el mejor regalo que me han dado – dijo con determinación sorprendiendo a sus madres – porque me lo dio papi –

Sus palabras llenas de inocencia conmovieron a Kyoko

– no me digas que vas a llorar Kyoko – Ayano estaba enternecida por la actitud de su esposa e hija

– solo denme un minuto – se volteó para cubrirse los ojos con su antebrazo

– lo siento papi – Kaori estaba preocupada, creyendo que por su culpa su papi estaba llorando

– descuida Kaori – su madre volteo y se podría ver que regreso a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada dandoles su típica sonrisa – solo estoy feliz –

– ¿feliz? –

– si – se volvió a inclinar a la altura de su hija mientras le colocaba el mono en su pequeña coleta – ¿cuídalo bien si? Es algo importante para mí – le sonreía con amor y luego cambio a una sonrisa divertida – además a las rubias –

– nos quedan los moños – Kaori termino la frase que conocía perfectamente de su papi

Ayano las observaba, como adoraba estos momentos donde estaban las tres juntas y sentir que nadie las podía separar, porque esas dos rubias cabezas huecas eran su mundo

– bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a casa de sus abuelos por golosinas? – Kyoko sugirió sabiendo que sus suegros siempre tenían dulces para Kaori y que ella aprovechaba para también comer y de paso molestar a su suegro

– ¡si, dulces! – gritó Kaori arriba de la hombros de su madre como si un de un caballo se tratara, pasando sus piernas por el cuello de Kyoko

– ¿tú que duces Aya-chan? – sabía que a Ayano no le gustaba cuando molestaba a su papá pero había ocasiones en las que le gustaba verlos convivir

– porque no, haces días que no vemos a mis padres –

– ¡si! – ambas rubias levantaron su brazo derecho en señal de victoria

– dicho esto, el avión súper sexy comando Kyoko esta despegando – Dicho esto corrió con cuidado de que su hija no se callera mientras Ayano las seguía caminando

En ese momento solo se pudieron escuchar risas, risas de una familia feliz y unida

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Después de…más de un año de ausencia y sin encontrar inspiración al fin eh regresado, en verdad lo siento no hay palabras para disculparme, solo este humilde fic**

 **No hay mucho que quiera decir, solo que, desde hace tiempo eh estado pensando en el futuro de esta historia, y aunque sé que ha recibido mucho amor de parte de ustedes es inevitable que algún día llegue a su final, descuiden aun no terminara, ya tengo planeada la fecha en la que eso pasara, pero no sin antes darles más capítulos, como había dicho ya tengo más capítulos escritos pero para no gastarlos pienso actualizar el siguiente en una semana o tres días, dependiendo de cuando aguante jeje**

 **¿Espero que me hayan extrañado? porque yo si a ustedes**

 **Ah una cosa más, síganme en face como Fenixd (www . facebook Fenixd – 853797901412623 / ? ref = bookmarks)(junten los espacios) hay subiré contenido, información, imágenes y más cosas de mis historias y puedo contestar sus preguntas**

 **Bueno. sin más me despido, nos estaremos leyendo ;)**


End file.
